A New Titan
by mcooper767
Summary: A normal day turns bad for teenage Gohan. After fighting off thugs and monsters as his Super Saiyan form to hide his identity with the help of five masked vigilantes under the name of the Teen Titans, a certain extraordinary five befriend him throughout the school day, who turn out to be the Titans themselves! Don't whine about power levels. You will accomplish nothing. Just don't.
1. The Bank Heist

**I OWN NOTHING. THERE YA GO MR AND MRS SUE HAPPY!**

**Note: These are the titans from the animated series (You know, T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans, let's go!)**

**This is technically a DBZ/Teen Titans crossover, but since there are only eleven of the DBZ/Teen Titans crossovers, I'd get a lot more traffic if I put it here. Please review.**

_6:00 a.m._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock wailed. The loud, obnoxious ringing forced Gohan's eyes open.

"Is it really the first day of school already?" Gohan hopped out of bed and hit the alarm clock. He drew an "X" on September first: the first day of school. He smiled as he headed towards the bathroom. "I can't wait-"

"Please hurry Gohan," Chichi yelled from downstairs. "You know how long it takes you to get ready for school! You're sixteen now, they're not going to be so nice anymore!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Alright mom, I'll hurry." Gohan said, closing the door to the bathroom. He stepped out fifteen minutes later in the Jump City high school uniform with a large smile on his face. _Jump City__ high school… eleventh grade here we come!_ He thought to himself, leaping and bounding down the steps, a blue backpack slung across one arm. Ever since the Cell games only three years earlier, Chichi had been home schooling Gohan to the point of training rejection. He still trained when he could; he and Piccolo finding times to sneak to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This would be the first year since he was eleven where he would be in a public school. Gohan sped past the table, scooping up a bowl of rice on the kitchen table. "Bye mom! Bye Goten!" he yelled from outside, running to the bus stop. _The bus stop… good way to hide my powers…_

The bus rolled up to his stop, slowing with a high pitched _sssskkkkkkrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee eeeee!_ The bus door open; an old, chubby, short man pointed to the back. "Get on the bus kid; we're already late picking _you_ up as it is."

"Sorry mister." Gohan coughed from the stinky exhaust left by the pipes and hopped on the bus as all eyes fell on him. Kids put their backpacks on the empty seats as they glared at him passing through the rows. "Woah!" Gohan's eyes widened as he tripped over someone's foot, catching himself just inches away from the ground.

"Wow what a loser." Someone said from the faceless crowd of kids on the bus, getting laughter from the other kids.

"Hey! New boy!" Gohan stood back up, rice plastered over his shirt and walked over to her. Her fiery-red hair was long and straight with bangs. She had small eyebrows and green eyes with the whites of her eyes are a light green. She was tall, with golden-tan skin. Her outfit was mostly purple with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver. She wore a sleeveless top showing her stomach, a purple skirt, and thigh-high purple boots. The way she sat in her seat made her seem tall when standing up; her back straight and chin held high with a wide grin on her face. "Come sit next to me!" she said, scooting over.

Gohan smiled. "Okay then-"

"Sorry, this seat is taken." Gohan felt a hard shove push him towards the back of the bus.

"Hey!" Gohan turned around. "What's your problem?"

The man that assaulted Gohan just smirked and sat down. "You were about to take my seat."

Gohan just shrugged and sat down in the empty back seat. _Well, whatever. _Gohan thought to himself, resting his head on his elbow to catch some extra rest.

The girl that had invited him to sit next to her hit her friend in the arm. "Robin, what was that for?"

"What? He was going to take my seat and you were gonna let him Starfire!" Robin argued; Robin was short, thin, had short, black hair, brown eyes; he wore blue jeans and an old, black "Batman" shirt with his teacher's insignia on it. He was also very toned and muscular for a sixteen year old, making him seem formidable even with his height. "I'm not going to apologize."

Starfire crossed her arms. "You know what happens when you do something bad Robin; it'll come around and bite you in your butt!"

"Sorry, Bats told me not to believe in karma." Robin said, getting a glare from his friend.

* * *

_Pow!_ A large gun sound and a jolt shook Gohan awake, dizzying the sixteen year old Saiyan. Gohan propped himself up and looked out of the window.

Gohan smirked. _Those are some weird looking gunmen…_ he thought, watching as two armed to the teeth gunmen stood outside a bank with thousands of dollars in their bags.

"Now, me and Tony are gonna walk away with the money, kapeesh?" The scrawny gunman said, gesturing to his bigger, bulkier companion holding a large safe. "Tony, load the money in that bus fifty feet over there." He pointed his gun at Gohan's bus and sprayed bullets at it, dotting the bus with holes. Gohan watched as three or four bullets punctured the side of the bus, just within four feet of Gohan and anyone else on the left hand side of the bus. Gohan stood up and shot another invisible Ki blast, blocking the spray of bullets from hitting the kids.

"Those two are reckless." Gohan said, "I have to stop them before they seriously hurt anyone else."

"How do I know its fifty feet boss?" Tony asked him, scratching his head.

"When you take fifty steps dolt!" the scrawny gunman said, pointing at the bus.

_I've gotta stop them…_ Gohan said to himself, slowly opening the window.

"What are you doing?" The driver asked, "Close that window!"

Gohan cringed. _Darn… he can see my every move… unless…_ He lifted his hand, shooting an invisible wave of Ki at the bus windows, smashing them.

"What in blazes!" The bus driver stood up to reconfigure the windows, and to look for any glue.

Gohan quickly shot out of the window, hiding behind the bus for cover. _Alright… I'm out, but now what-_

A person similar in looks and height to Starfire ran by in a black version of Starfire's outfit. "Teen Titans: Go!" she yelled, watching as four other heroes similar to a few people Gohan had passed by on the bus ran by as well, charging towards the crooks.

"What the heck?" Gohan said to himself, watching the odd looking heroes' race towards the villains. "Let's hope they save some for me…" Gohan fazed out, appearing fifty feet away from the bus. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, as a white Ki swirled and spiked around him, making a light buzzing sound. His hair started to flicker colors, alternating black and blonde, as his eyes shot open with a light teal color. He arched back, letting the Super Saiyan form consume his normal one. He took off his white, long sleeved shirt and black vest with the "JC" insignia on it and burst high into the sky, leaving a trail of yellow Ki behind to slowly fade out into nothing. "Hey you crooks! Put all of that money back!" He fazed out, appearing directly in front of them.

The apparent leader of the odd group of heroes held up his fist, gesturing them to stop. "Hey guy! I don't know where you came from but get out of here! The Teen Titans will take care of this!"

Gohan ignored him; he didn't even bother turning around to talk to him. "So, are you guys going to stop this and put the money back?" he asked, "Come on guys, I might just leave you with half of your teeth!" he taunted, falling into the Namekian Daimao stance. "The Golden Warrior will have to take care of you!"

"Get him Tony!" the scrawny one said, "Fire!"

The two men lifted their guns and pulled the triggers, sending a spray of bullets towards Gohan and watched as they "hit" the vigilante. "No!" The leader of the Teen Titans said, "We could have helped you!"

Gohan smirked as his hand darted around the air, catching all the bullets. "I don't need help fellow superhero!" he said in a very stereotypical "superhero" voice, "I can handle these punks just fine!"

"But you were shot several hundred times!" he argued, "I'm telling you, get over here! They are extremely armed and dangerous!"

"Armed yes, dangerous no." Gohan dropped the bullets, making an audible clang once they hit the ground.

"Robin… were- were those the bullets?" the ape-like hero asked the leader, "Shells aren't grey!"

"Obviously camo shells or something Beast Boy; the only person I know who might be able to catch bullets besides for Starfire is Kid Flash, and that's not Kid Flash!" He said; his eyes not leaving the strange warrior for a second. "They probably just missed; AK-47's- from what I've seen anyway- have really bad precision."

"They were only twenty feet away!" the tallest one in the group said, zooming in with his robot eye. "My data shows he did get hit. Maybe he's just hyped up on morphine-"

"If he was hit Cyborg," Robin clenched his fists. "He wouldn't be standing."

"How come you're not dead yet?!" Tony charged, his fist cocked back. "Take this!"

Gohan caught the fist and pushed back and downwards, forcing Tony to his knees. Gohan pushed a little harder, causing the man to scream in pain; he could feel the knuckles in his hand being crushed. "Put the money back, and maybe I'll let you keep half your teeth!" Gohan sent a punch into the giant's mouth, sending him flying into the pillar of the bank structure. Gohan fazed out, sending a knee strike into the scrawny one's ribs, hearing another rib snap under the pressure every time he followed through. Gohan drew back, letting his opponent fall to the ground, screaming in pain. Gohan picked up their guns. "Now to deal with these…" he whipped them in the air. "Kia!" He yelled, sending two Ki waves that obliterated the guns. "That takes care of that."

Another crook from behind poked his pistol into Gohan's temple. "Not so fast-"

Gohan fazed out, appearing from behind to deliver a sweep kick, sending the third crook to the ground. "Can't you see you've lost?"

"Die you jerk die!" the crook said, hopping back then firing all twelve bullets in the clip at Gohan.

Gohan smirked and kept walking forward, catching each bullet in his hand. "You're too slow."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "S-so he did catch those bullets! Did you see that Starfire?"

Starfire nodded. "Surely he was not the helpless vigilante Robin thought he was, Raven: what is his power rating?"

Raven closed her eyes, seeing the Golden Warrior's Ki outline and networks, Ki distribution, raw base power, everything. _Woah… whoever this guy is he's_ _got potential…_ "It's pretty high; I'm not sure how he'll take it once he gets hit."

Gohan crumpled all the bullets and fazed out, delivering a nasty heel kick to the crook's chest, snapping his sternum with an audible _crunch _making everyone cringe. The crook dropped his gun and screamed in pain, blacking out from it. "Do I have to say it again? Put the money back and go home!"

An audible thumping could be heard from inside the bank, followed by a scream of rage and defiance. Gohan clenched his fists. Robin's eyes widened; he has heard that scream before. _Cinderblock!_ "Golden Warrior guy! I understand you can take down some guys with guns but the guy in there is on a completely different level!"

"Then come on!" Gohan said, "We'll take him together!" Gohan spiked his aura again, and charged into the bank. _Golden Warrior huh? That's a good name._

"Darn it," Cyborg clenched his fists. "He's gonna get his butt killed in there!"

Gohan ran inside the bank. He pointed to the giant human-like statue made out of concrete; he was shaped like the stereotypical robot, with glowing red slit shaped eyes and a green power orb in the center of his chest. "You! Stop it!"

Cinderblock turned around. "GET OUT!" He screamed, charging towards Gohan with impeccable speed for someone his size.

Gohan's eyes widened as Cinderblock threw the first punch into Gohan's cheek, sending the boy barreling to the ground. Gohan stood back up and felt his cheek; a black and blue bruise had already started to swell up on his cheek. _Saiyan powers: please heal this up before I get to school!_ Gohan charged towards Cinderblock and hit the giant in its face, putting a visible crack in it. Cinderblock hopped back and charged again as the two started a furious exchange of attacks. Cinderblock hit Gohan in the chin, sending him bouncing on the ceiling then back on the ground. Gohan rolled around and shakily stood up. "I won't let you get away!" Gohan yelled, spiking his aura again.

Robin ran in to the room with his bow staff spinning in his hand. "We've got this! Stop fighting him!"

Gohan growled and charged again, catching Cinderblock's counter attacks in his hands. The two dug their feet into the ground and both pushed forward, coming to a halt. Starfire's eyes widened. "He's able to match Cinderblock in raw power?"

Cinderblock smirked and pushed forward. "You, weak!" He spiked a grey aura, pushing Gohan closer to the ground.

Gohan's face was red with stress. _This guy- this guy is really s-ss-strong!_ Gohan smirked and fell back, forcing Cinderblock to fall forward. "Hidden Dragon's Kick!" Gohan exclaimed, sending a heel kick into Cinderblock's chin.

Cinderblock sprung up and stumbled back, his vision turning blurry from the power of the impact Gohan's heel kick had left. Gohan stood up and shook his head; both fighters were dazed, Gohan's arms were sore, and his cheek and heel burned with pain. He spat out a mouthful of blood and fell back into stance, waiting for Cinderblock's next charge. Robin smirked. "Teen Titans: Go! Get him with the net; he's dazed!"

Starfire and Raven nodded. The duo fazed out with a giant net in their hands. "Beast Boy! Keep him dazed!"

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together. "I've been waiting to try this species for a while now!" He smirked, morphing into a semi armored Velociraptor with wheel like organic structures for feet. He started to run circles around Cinderblock, gradually gaining speed until he was just barely a blur. Cinderblock shook his head and stumbled around; taking wild swings at the after images Beast Boy would leave.

Starfire and Raven threw the net, trapping Cinderblock and forcing him to curl into the fetal position. "Got him Robin!" Starfire gave Robin a thumb up.

_I gotta leave now…_ Gohan felt his cheek. _Ouch._ He made a break for the entrance of the bank.

"Not so fast!" Robin said, intercepting Gohan.

Gohan jumped in the air and vaulted over Robin. "Sorry fellow, we'll have to chat another time!" he spiked his aura and burst outside.

"Wait!" Robin yelled, "Who are you?"

Gohan said nothing and flew back to his hiding spot where he put on his shirt and vest and returned to his normal state. "That felt great; its been a while since I've had a decent workout…" Gohan said, agilely leaping inside the window of the bus, fully clothed and pushing up his thick rimmed glasses higher on his face. He rubbed his cheek. _Darn it... it's still there..._He peaked over the seats in front of him, to see if everyone was on the bus. _Nice girl and her friends still need to get here__. _He turned to close the window as a large wind gust blew from the front of the bus to the back of the bus. He turned back around and his eyes widened as the five that were just missing were conversing like they were there the whole time. _What? I could have sworn they were just-_

"Now people, I know the recent event has scared all of you, but we still have…" he checked his watch. _Six fifty… alright._ "Ten minutes before first period starts, so no excuses." He said through an intercom on the bus, getting some groans from the students.

Gohan noted this and the mysterious five's appearances. Nice girl and the guy that pushed him he could recognize; the other three were odd . One was really big, muscular and dark skinned, wore black gloves, long blue jeans, a gray sweatshirt, wide Nike basketball shoes, and wore bandages around the upper left side of his bald head, covering his left eye and the left part of his scalp. The second girl in the quintet was of moderate height, thin, light grayish skin, dark blue eyes and had long, straight purple hair that reached to the middle of her back. She wore a black hoodie, long, tattered blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes. The third male in the group was the oddest of the group; he was green, not sick I'm-gonna-throw-up green but his skin was an olive green, his hair a dark green, and his eyes were onyx colored. His ears stuck up and pointed up like an elf's, and a pointed tooth could be seen sticking out from his bottom lip, giving him a noticeably large overbite over his top lip. _I should be able to remember this crowd…_

"We're here!" The green one said, pointing at the large school.

"Why are you so excited Garfield?" the big guy of the group said, "This crap is too easy; we already tested out of most of last year's courses, only difference is that we didn't test out of our grade this year."

"We never make new friends Vic." Garfield said, "The last friend we've made in a while was a cat, and we've only cleared out half the rooms in Titan-"

The gray girl clamped her hand over Garfield's mouth. "Shh!"

Garfield slapped her hand away. "Sorry Raven, I got a bit carried away there."

Raven nodded and kept reading her book. "Just don't do anything stupid like that again."

"I said I was sorry Rae, I didn't mean to upset you." Garfield said, "The bus has stopped. Here we go." He said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

**Woah! That escalated quickly; not even an hour awake and already Gohan has had to go to blows! Hopefully, things have settled down to where Gohan could have a semi-normal day, but this is **_**Gohan**_** we're talking about. Review, read, share, whatever, if you've enjoyed this tell me why, if not tell me why.**


	2. First and Second periods

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Last time: It's the first day of school for sixteen year old Gohan, and what Gohan thought was going to be a normal day turned out to be an all-out grudge match against a Super Saiyan Gohan and the mountain of strength, Cinderblock. The Saiyan has gone under the title of the "Golden Warrior", and with Cinderblock subdued by the mysterious group of super powered vigilantes known as the Teen Titans, Gohan makes his escape back to the bus. There is some strange connection between the five that helped him and the five that had "disappeared" when all of this went down and Gohan can feel it, along with his bruise.**

**Note: There won't be a ton of action in this chapter, please review. favorite, subscribe, whatever the heck you want to, I will respond to Private Messaging, so don't be afraid to ask me a question or if you just want to chat.**

Gohan walked towards the entrance of the bus, careful not to trip over anymore feet. "Thank you bus driver sir."

"What happened to your cheek son?" The bus driver asked, pointing to the black and blue bruise on his cheek. "Did you get into a fight or something kid?

"Hehe, I'm not sure." He laughed nervously. "I have to go to class now." He quickly hopped off the bus.

"You might wanna put some ice on that!" The bus driver yelled after him.

Gohan turned and waved. "Thanks! Will do!" Gohan picked up the pace, trying to keep it just below sprinting. _I gotta get to my locker and get to class before anyone sees me…_ Gohan thought, fazing out due to his incredible speed. He reappeared next to his locker; a huge wind gust followed. "Alright… that was close…" Gohan said to himself, taking a deep breath of relief.

Gohan felt a tap on his shoulder. "Locker buddy!" Gohan turned around. The girl who had invited him to sit with her on the bus stood there with a huge grin on her face with a bright pink binder in her arms and a pencil above her ear, making her even cuter than she was to Gohan on the bus.

"Oh hi!" Gohan said, grabbing an overstuffed green binder with three or four different pens and pencils stuck to the front of it, "So your locker is next to mine?"

She nodded. "Let me see your schedule."

Gohan nodded and handed her his schedule. "Here you go."

She took a quick look over it. "We only have homeroom and seventh period together." She grinned. "That will be enough time for us to become at least good acquaintances!" She said in a very cheery voice, "Let us hurry, we have two minutes to get there."

Gohan smiled and closed his locker. "Alright, it's room ten. By the way, my name is Gohan."

"My name is Koriand'r, but most people just call me Starfire." Starfire frowned and felt his bruised cheek. Gohan cringed in pain. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh… um," Gohan mentally went through all the normal parts of his day. "I fell down the stairs this morning."

"But your cheek is sinking in; it's like you've been in a pretty serious fight." Starfire said, "Seriously, I won't tell-"

"Thirty second warning students," the intercom said, "Stop roaming the halls and get to class!"

"Well let's go then!" Gohan felt relief. "I'll tell you about it some other time."

Starfire just cocked an eyebrow. _He did not fall down the stairs; that bruise more likely resembles a fight. With the small pieces of rubble on the wound, it is like he had been hit with concrete. In fact, it looks similar to the one that Golden Warrior had… could it be? _She took the thought of him being the Golden Warrior into consideration, staring at the wound interrogatively. "Hmm…"

* * *

The two arrived at their English class to be greeted by a tall, scrawny woman with a crooked neck and, short white hair, and an orange blouse and green skirt. "Hello students," she smiled as Gohan entered the room. "Starfire: perfect attendance as always. We have a new student this year class; let's give a good Mrs. Oppenheim-like welcome to Son Gohan. Gohan, welcome to College Course AP English. Starfire is one of our top students in the school."

Starfire looked over her shoulder and smirked. Gohan smirked back. "Then I'll join the ranks." He said, getting some scoffs from the other students.

Mrs. Oppenheim laughed. "See kids, this is what your attitude should be!"

Starfire led Gohan over to two empty seats in front of the stadium styled classroom. Gohan took his seat and opened his binder. He rubbed his cheek again. "Ouch…"

"Now today class," Mrs. Oppenheim wrote her name on the chalkboard. "We'll go over basic grammatical errors. Find the unneeded independent clauses in these sentences. You may choose a partner or work alone, you have forty eight minutes to complete it and then we'll go over it." She passed out a page of work problems and returned to her desk.

A group of students led by a tall, muscular, blonde kid with long, straight hair walked over to Starfire. "Hey Star."

"Oh. Hello, Sharpener." Starfire rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd lose the geek and hang with us." He said, glaring at Gohan.

"Sorry Sharpener, you already have too many partners." Starfire said, "Maybe you should try and be Gohan's friend as well."

"He'd easily ruin my cool baby." Sharpener said, "Besides, I think you'd wanna hang around someone like me." Sharpener smirked. "I've got the big bucks."

"Is that how you got into this class?" Gohan asked, getting some chuckles from Sharpener's friends.

Sharpener grimaced and walked over to Gohan's desk. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"I said is that how you got into this class?" Gohan said, he and Sharpener having a bit of a stare down.

"Get out of here shrimp." Sharpener said, "Before me and my mates will have to make you."

"No, I actually like my spot." Gohan said, "Please leave me alone-"

"Apparently he's been used." Sharpened said, "He's been beaten like a bitch already."

"Leave him alone Sharpener." Starfire said, "Or I'll get the teacher."

"She's asleep hon," Sharpener said, "There is no helping you there." He turned back to Gohan. "In that case…" He cocked his fist back. "I'm just gonna have to knock you outta your seat!" He threw the punch.

Gohan grimaced and quickly leaned, dodging the punch. "You missed-"

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Oppenheim slowly walked over with a cane. "Sharpener and company sit down."

Sharpener looked Gohan up and down. "Don't think this is over, just because I botched one punch doesn't mean you get to be all high and mighty-"

"Sit down Sharpener." Mrs. Oppenheim said, shooing them to their seats.

"Sorry about _him_ Gohan." Starfire said, "Nice reflexes." She said, "Do you practice any _martial arts?_" She interrogated, trying to reroute the conversation back to the similar bruise the Golden Warrior had. "Because that was pretty good."

"No no, just some basic self-defense classes." Gohan laughed nervously. "Me do martial arts? I just don't have the endurance."

Starfire just glared at the bruise. "I will talk about this later, now we have to finish this."

Gohan nodded and the two furiously worked through the worksheet. "Done…" Gohan said, turning in their worksheets with both of their names on it.

Mrs. Oppenheim gave him a crooked toothed grin. "Very good; you two work fast and efficiently." She leaned in towards Gohan. "Are you two a couple yet?" She whispered, "Eh? Eh?"

Gohan backed up and held up his hands. "No, just friends."

Mrs. Oppenheim smirked. "Okay, I'll stop bugging you." She handed him both his and Starfire's homework and pointed to their seats.

The two superheroes-in-secret finished their homework right before the bell rang. Starfire smirked. "So, about that bruise-"

"See you in seventh period Star!" Gohan said, running to second period.

Starfire pursed her lips. _If that is how you must play it, then so be it._

* * *

Gohan looked at his schedule. "Alright, symphony with Mrs. Spurbeck is up next." He said to himself, going over his basic piano and harpsichord drills in his head. "Hopefully I can just hide it in the music books." He said to himself; Mrs. Spurbeck was short, chubby, had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and spoke in a southern drawl with a cello in her hand. She looked chipmunk like; she was adorable in a munchkin kind of way.

She tapped her microphone. "Howdy class, welcome to the Jump City junior Symphony, the top younglings' orchestra in the state of California. Now, I know y'all signed up for this here class, but you must audition. That's what we'll be doin' today people." She walked over to the practice rooms; the room itself was very large, with easily definable violin I, violin II, viola, cello, double-bass, saxophone, trumpet, flute, clarinet, oboe, bassoon, percussion, piccolo, and harp, tuba, and choir sections, along with one piano. "Newest students first; Gohan come up and show me what you can do."

Gohan nodded and headed towards the practice room. "Hey dude, what happened to your cheek?" Gohan turned around. The tall boy with the green skin, green hair and long, pointed ears asked, "Maybe you should go visit the nurse." He laughed. "That looks just like the bruise that Golden Warrior dude had!"

"Really? Wow, very interesting." Gohan laughed nervously, walking into one of the practice rooms with Mrs. Spurbeck, where a huge harpsichord sat in the room.

"Play a basic triple octave C major scale." Mrs. Spurbeck said, "Then a triple octave C-minor scale."

Gohan nodded and started playing, making short work of the scales. "Alright."

Mrs. Spurbeck pulled a musical piece off of her music stand she had been using to evaluate students. "Surely you've heard of this piece…" she said, placing the composition on Gohan's stand. "Brandenburg concerto number five in D major. If you decide to join Chamber you'll be playing this. This'll test your sight reading skills- unless you've played this before."

Gohan tried to remember all the pieces he has played. "I've looked at it a few times, but haven't really sat down and tried to figure it out. I was seven then."

Mrs. Spurbeck nodded. "I forgot to ask, how long have you been playing?"

"Since I was five," Gohan said, "So eleven years."

"Good." Mrs. Spurbeck said, writing on a student evaluation sheet on her stand. "Now play."

Gohan nodded. "Okay." He stretched his fingers then started playing, swiftly flying across the keys.

"Good, nice posture, good with shifting positions," She cringed as Gohan hit a series of wrong notes. "We still have things to work on. Very good; come to me after class to see if you've been accepted into the Jump city youth Symphony Orchestra."

Gohan nodded and handed the piece back to her. "I will."

"By the way," Mrs. Spurbeck felt the bruise on his cheek; it was beginning to heal, but it still throbbed. "Ouchie that looks painful."

"It still is painful." Gohan said, "I fell down some stairs."

Mrs. Spurbeck shrugged. "We all make mistakes." She poked her head out of the classroom. "Garfield, you're up!"

"Wish me luck guys." He said, holding his choir evaluation grades from last year. "Alright Spurb, I'm gonna show you what I can really do!"

Mrs. Spurbeck rolled her eyes. "Just get in here!"

Garfield smirked and walked into the practice room. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Mrs. Spurbeck smirked. "I'll ask you to do a series of tasks. First, low F!"

Garfield did so and belted out a low note. "Alright."

"Next, label the pitch classifications from lowest to highest scientific pitch notation!" She barked, "Thirty seconds: Go!"

"Um… bass, baritone, tenor, contralto, mezzo-soprano, soprano!" Garfield spat out, "Did I get them-"

"Next…" Mrs. Spurbeck spat out musical theory questions and pitch tests like rapid fire.

Garfield was nearly panting. "Is this the last one?"

"Correct; hold a high C for at least a minute!" Mrs. Spurbeck barked, "Go!"

Garfield swallowed hard. "That's not humanly possible!"

"Do you want to be in symphony or not?" Mrs. Spurbeck smirked. "There are others-"

"No!" Garfield took a deep breath and belted out the note, trying to lose air as slow as possible.

"Forty five seconds…" Mrs. Spurbeck said, seeing as Garfield was slowly using up all the air in his lungs. His face turned from green to a deep blue as he struggled to keep perfect pitch. "Five… four… three… two… one… zero… next!"

Garfield's eyes grew huge as he took in large, quick breaths, trying not to pant. "When- when will I- when will I know-"

"After class." Mrs. Spurbeck said flatly, "Next please!"

Garfield ran out with a huge look of triumph on his face. "It seems you did well." Gohan said, "I could hear you from inside." Gohan sat on the piano stool, giving Garfield a thumb up.

Garfield widely grinned. "Thanks dude! I'm Garfield." He extended his hand.

Gohan smiled and shook it. "I'm Gohan."

"Hey, what do you play?" Garfield asked, "You play piano right?"

Gohan nodded. "I've been playing for eleven years."

"Walk your talk dude!" Garfield said, "Play me a riff."

Gohan shrugged and turned around. He started to hit the same chords in a steady clapping rhythm. "Do you know this tune?" He said, playing a small, jazz-like riff with his right hand while his left played the chords.

Garfield laughed. "That's Bennie and the Jets dude!"

Gohan smiled and kept playing. "I've been learning the solo too." He said; his hands seemed to glide over the keys so smoothly like he had become part of the instrument he'd been playing.

"That's sweet dude!" Garfield said, humming the lyrics.

"Next!" Mrs. Spurbeck called, "Play some Jerry Lewis!" She requested, "Then I'll be impressed."

Gohan cracked his knuckles and fingers. "Alright."

"Dude, I was thinking of starting a band and I need a piano player." Garfield said, "Would you be… interested?"

"Well who else is in it?" Gohan asked, trying to avoid any situation with Sharpener.

"Well I uh, also need a drummer… and a guitarist or two or three… and a bass player…" Garfield laughed nervously.

"I'll think about it." Gohan said, "My mom might scold me for doing something other than studying or train- yeah. Studying."

Garfield smiled. "Thanks dude, you're a real pal."

"No prob dude, maybe ask around here for some others to be in your-" Gohan laughed. "Our band."

"Play some Justin Beiber!" A high pitched choir girl squealed.

_I expected this to happen._ Gohan thought as he hunched over a little bit. "Just this once." He said, playing the riff from "Baby", getting some screams from the girls. "Are you happy?"

"Now play Never say Never!" she yelled.

"Good message but no!" Gohan yelled.

* * *

Gohan and Garfield stuck after class. The duo walked up to Mrs. Spurbeck's desk, where the lady was furiously working on papers. "How did we do?"

Mrs. Spurbeck pulled out their evaluation letters. "Garfield…" she grimaced. "I'm sorry…"

Garfield's heart sank. "But- but I know I got everything-"

"You're first chair tenor." She grinned. "Gotcha."

Garfield's ears perked up. "Seriously? No kidding? That's freaking awesome!" Garfield exclaimed, pumping his fist in triumph.

"Now Gohan…" Mrs. Spurbeck put away his evaluation. "You're in. Welcome to the Jump City Youth Symphony Orchestra."

Gohan smiled. "Well alright; what pieces are we playing first?"

She shook her finger. "No spoilers!"

Gohan shrugged. "Come on, you just gotta tell us." Garfield said, "After all I am your favorite right?"

"Eh, no." Mrs. Spurbeck said, "Now go on. You guys have two minutes to get to third period and I have ten to get over to Jump Intermediate."

Gohan bowed and the two ran out of the classroom. Garfield checked his schedule. "Hey dude lemme check yours."

Gohan nodded and pulled out his schedule. "It looks like we have art class together."

"Sweet dude, catch you later." Garfield said, running to his third period class.


	3. Revenge is best served with turkey

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Last time: Gohan has finally reached the high school. The girl that caught Gohan's eye is named Starfire, and they share an "almost" normal first period as the bully Sharpener has declared a rivalry between him and Gohan. Later in second period, Gohan befriends Garfield, whose unknown superhero alias is the Beast Boy! **

"What do you mean you were stopped?"

Cinderblock backed away. "Cinderblock fight Golden Warrior!" he said, showing Gohan's blood stains on his fists.

"Well, did you win?"

"No." Cinderblock, "Cinderblock thrown in jail by Teen Titans. Golden Warrior strong, prove formidable foe…"

"Then eliminate him…"

"But how?" Cinderblock ask, "Golden Warrior very strong! Afraid can not handle alone!"

"Easy Cinderblock, he's going to have to come home eventually, and when he does he'll come searching for me."

"What you want Cinderblock do?" the beast asked, shaking in his boots.

"Let me see his blood sample."

"Uhh, okedoke." He stuck out his fist as his boss scanned it.

"Son Gohan… no father, sick mother, and four year old little brother… give this message to the H.I.V.E. academy."

"Okedoke." Cinderblock took the note.

"Tell them no survivors."

Cinderblock smirked. "Will do. Can Cinderblock come with?"

"Go ahead."

Cinderblock clapped his hands. "Yay! Cinderblock love go kill people no like!"

"Kukukukuku… go on. You only have a total of six hours and twenty four minutes. I'm not kidding about the any survivors part Cinderblock, kill them all, or answer up to me and the Brotherhood."

"Alright, Cinderblock kill them good!" He sprinted out of the building, headed for H.I.V.E academy. "I kill them really good!"

"Cinderblock."

Cinderblock turned around. "Yes?"

"The fourth one is in his room."

Cinderblock smirked. "Shall I get too?"

"Bring it back to me."

"Alrighty boss!" Cinderblock said, bounding out of the office.

* * *

"Now who is up for lunch?" Chichi asked, bringing out a plate for a four year old Goten. "It's turkey!"

Goten walked over to the television and turned off Sesame Street. "I am I am!"

Chichi chuckled. "Now here you are."

Goten hopped on a chair and started eating, swinging his legs as he took the first bite. "Hey!" Chichi turned to the window.

"Who- who are you?" Chichi said, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you got any for us?" He was huge in stature, muscular, wore a black tank top and black jeans, and had long, orange hair. "That's okay if you don't, my friends and I ain't here for lunch!" He sent a punch through the window, knocking Chichi through the wall.

Goten hopped up on the table. "No one hurts my mommy!"

"It's okay, big old Mammoth isn't gonna hurt her." Mammoth said, hopping through the window with his four pals. "Unless my pals get to her first. Jinx, Gizmo, Cinderblock, tear it down."

Goten spiked his aura and charged, hitting Mammoth in the chin. "I said _no one_ hurts my mommy!" He hit Mammoth again, sending him flying through the window.

Mammoth stood up again. "Little kid's got spunk!"

Jinx went flying out of the window. "That housewife has some strength-" Goten hit her in the stomach, arching the teen over his tiny fist.

Jinx gritted her teeth and whipped him across the front lawn. "Take this!" She extended her palm, sending a volley of Ki attacks towards Goten.

Goten's eyes widened as the Ki volley rapidly approached. "M-mommy! Help me!" He screamed, crossing his arms in an "X" to block the Ki.

"Die!" Jinx yelled, watching as the pink waves of Ki washed over Goten. "Well that takes care of-"

"Stop hurting mommy!" they heard, as Goten appeared from the dust.

"H-how? That should have killed you!" Jinx scrambled back and gritted her teeth. "Let's try that again!" she said, charging two balls of Ki on her hands.

Goten spiked is aura. "I- I won't let you!" He fell into stance. "K-Kame…" A small blue ball of Ki formed between his hands.

Mammoth smirked. "Look Jinx, apparently you're not the only one who can do magic tricks."

Jinx drew the Ki into one huge ball. "This magic is for real!"

Goten spiked his aura again, turning from its bluish color to a bright yellow. "Hame…"

Mammoth's eyes widened. "That's the-"

"HA!" Goten yelled, sending a small wave of blue Ki racing towards Jinx.

"Alright kid, try this!" Jinx sent her Ki wave and the two clashed in a bright, energetic power struggle. Jinx yawned of boredom as Goten's wave was being pushed back. "Mammoth, this is too easy. Take care of him."

Mammoth fazed out and sent a punch into Goten's side, knocking the kid through a few cars of his neighbor. Goten sat up and started crying. "Mommy!" Goten stood up again. "Come on!" He flew towards Mammoth with his fist cocked back.

"Mommy's coming sweety!" Chichi said, charging towards Cinderblock.

"Not so fast." Gizmo taunted, sending a kick to Chichi's cheek. Chichi scrambled back and spiked a purplish aura.

"Get out of my way!" She screamed, charging towards her opponents again.

Cinderblock smirked and lifted her up by the throat. "Cinderblock kill you real good!" He said, crushing Chichi's throat in his hand. He dropped Chichi's body to the floor as a stream of dark red blood slowly streamed from her throat, forming a pool leading from the body to the entrance of the house.

Cinderblock and Gizmo turned to their companions, who were busy fighting the pint-sized Saiyan. Goten charged again, hitting Mammoth repeatedly in the stomach. Mammoth arched forward as Goten continued his assault, forcing Mammoth to spew up blood again and again. Goten hopped back and cocked his fist back again, only to have the punch caught by Mammoth. "Now!" Mammoth said, "Let's see how long I can drag your face across the ground until your skin starts to peel off!" with his other hand he grabbed Goten's head, and literally scraped it up against the sidewalk; a thin trail of blood followed like Goten was a red marker. "Its alright boy, it'll all be over soon!" he cackled, as Goten hopelessly battered his arm.

"Stop mister, please!" Goten screamed.

"Fine then!" Mammoth leaped in the air. "Goodbye!" He said, slamming Goten's face into the pavement so hard the pavement broke.

Mammoth felt a tap on his shoulder. "Fight someone your own size."

Mammoth's eyes widened. "P-Piccolo?"

* * *

Chichi weakly reached into her pocket. _Please let the phone be in here…_ she thought to herself, "No!" she rolled over onto her back as she slowly lost the rest of her oxygen. "Gohan."

Gohan's eyes widened as he scrambled back from his desk. His teacher stopped writing on the blackboard and turned around. "Is everything alright, Mister Gohan?" he asked, getting some snickers from the rest of the classroom.

Gohan clenched his fists. "I- I don't- I don't"

"I think you should go wash your face, Mister Gohan. You have three minutes, no more." The teacher said, returning to the lesson.

"Th- thank you Mr. Feinauer." Gohan stammered, racing out of the classroom.

"Hey!" The hall monitor yelled, "No running in the halls!"

Gohan nodded and started a brisk walk. "S-sorry."

The hall monitor looked Gohan up and down. "Dude, are you okay?"

Gohan nodded, trying to keep his breakfast from coming back up. "Yeah… I'm fine…" he lied, walking into the bathroom. Gohan took of his glasses and splashed some cold water on his face. _What the heck was that about…_ He looked up into the mirror; his hair was drenched from sweat and he was very cold. "A cold sweat?"' Gohan felt his knees go wobbly as he fell back, hitting his head on the ground.

"Dude can't even stand up straight!" Gohan heard from behind him, "We'll make sure he doesn't stand again!"

"I _really_ don't need this right now Sharpener." Gohan said, "I'm leaving. I need to get back to class." Gohan stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't worry shrimp," Sharpener smirked. "Me and the boys will beat the snot out of you later-"

"Shouldn't you be getting to class too, Sharpener?" Gohan asked, getting a snarl from Sharpener.

"No one tells Sharpener what to do! Not even Sharpener!" One of "the boys" said.

"That's right Eazie Ed." Sharpener said, "Now get on out of here before I lose my freaking awesome, oh so cool, spectaculicious-"

"Bye Sharpener." Gohan walked back out into the halls. He nodded to the hall monitor before reaching Mr. Feinauer's classroom.

"Is everything better, Mister Gohan?" Mr. Feinauer asked, he was short and stout, and had an almost elongated head with Einstein hair. He had that kind of, "Oh hey look at me I'm a scientist!" type of guy. He was dark skinned with white hair and wore a lab coat. He looked like a short and fat Neil deGrasse Tyson fused with Einstein with a heavy German accent.

Gohan nodded. "Yes."

"Good, you've come just on time to start our activity." Mr. Feinauer said, pointing to Gohan's seat. He waddled back to the front of the room. "Turn to ze bio-chemist activity on page seventeen. Remember zat dead frog project you've all done in Biology freshman year? Zis year we'll not only dissect zem, but we'll also be taking bits and pieces of their organs to see what elements help make zem tick. You can have one partner, one to cut, one to analyze. If you want to work alone, zat's fine. Write down ze results on the worksheet placed on the tables over there. You have the rest of the period to work, and if you need any help, ask me. Don't expect me to just give you ze answers though. Now get to work!"

Gohan walked over to an empty table on the far side of the room isolated from everyone else put on safety gloves and eyewear, and started to cut into the frog. _I think I'm gonna work alone, just to keep from making any more bad impressions-_

"That's my table." Gohan looked up from the frog; the girl with the long purple hair and gray skin grimaced at him. "Find another one."

Gohan looked at the other tables. "There are no more empty tables, and everyone else has a partner."

"Oh well." She said, sliding Gohan's books off of the table.

Gohan ran to catch them. "Hey-"

"No fighting over zhere." Mr. Feinauer said, "Gohan, Raven, you two work together."

They both hopped back and pointed to each other. "But-"

"No buts." The teacher said, "Unless you want to get a detention."

Gohan and Raven glared at each other. "I've already opened the frog up."

"Fine. I'll analyze it." Raven said, stomping over to the microscope. "What happened to your-"

"I fell down some stairs." Gohan spat out, cutting the frog's heart cleanly in half.

"Really now?" Raven closed her eyes, squinting so it looked like she was still analyzing. _It looks a lot like the one the Golden Warrior has... maybe you're right this time Starfire..._

The two went to work, operating then analyzing in a kind of rhythm, alternating sides occasionally. "Gohan."

"Yeah?" Gohan asked, "We've analyzed all of the organs on the worksheet."

"I know that." Raven whispered, "That's not what I wanted to talk about though."

"Alright, what is it?" Gohan said, writing his name on the worksheet.

Raven closed her eyes. _I'm right… he's it._ "Your Ki channels, raw base power, Ki distribution, bruise on your cheek, they're all exactly the same as him. I know you're him, Gohan." She smirked.

"Me? The Golden Warrior? That's absurd! What is this Ki?" Gohan backed up, laughing nervously.

"I didn't say who I was talking about Gohan, I can read your mind too so it's useless to lie at this point." Raven whispered, "Your battles, your family, your secrets, I can easily find out and you won't even notice."

Gohan hung his head. She figured it out and he would just be making it more obvious if he did lie. _Alright, but if you want to have this discussion, it has to be telepathic._

Raven nodded. _Gotcha._

_How did you know?_ Gohan asked, _oh, and please don't tell anyone. If you use this to your advantage, or hurt my family with it, I'll hurt you-_

_Please, _Raven rolled her eyes. _You can barely access your most powerful form, but I won't tell. Star is getting highly suspicious though, so you might want to ramp up your game a little. How did I know? Simple, I was trained by one of the demon kings himself: Daimao Piccolo and so were you. Your Ki distribution resembles his tutelage a lot, so does your fighting style. With Piccolo, Tien, Chichi, and Goten being the only family you have left, I wouldn't want to jeopardize that._ Raven smiled. _Next time you see the Teen Titans, don't be afraid to stick around and get a piece of the action; it'd be nice to have a little more help._

Gohan held out his hand. _You promise not to tell? I'll promise not to tell any of your secrets either; you're not the only one that can read minds._

Raven shook his hand. _Promise._

"See? You two can be friends." Mr. Feinauer said, "But be friends after ze class is over."

"Can we leave class early?" one student asked.

"Nein!" the teacher said, collecting everyone's papers. "Zose zat completed ze activity, which was only eight of you, has no homework."

Some of the students groaned. The bell rang and the students started to clear out, heading to fourth period.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Gohan said, "Bye."

"Seeya." Raven replied, the two going their separate ways.

"Alright… Mr. Simon's class…" He said, walking towards the history wing of the school.

"Gohan! Hey Gohan! Its me!" Gohan turned around.

Gohan waved to his new friends. "Hey Garfield, Hey Star, hey- erm… I don't know-"

"It's Robin." The third member said, not making eye contact.

"Hello Robin." Gohan said, "You're the guy that pushed me on the bus this morning."

Robin smirked. "Yeah, and?"

Gohan walked over and extended his hand. "I'm sorry we got off to a rough start."

"You should be." Robin said, walking past Gohan. "Don't make mistakes around me, Gohan. Okay?" He kept walking.

Starfire rolled her eyes. "Why Robin why?"

Gohan just shrugged and walked to fourth period. Mr. Simon was extremely tall, closing in on seven feet. He was thin and lanky, with a thin head and light skin. "Hello students," he said in a very English accent. "I am Mister Simon, your College Course Advanced Placement World History teacher, or CCAPWHT… kekappwhit? I'll work on it later. Today, we'll be taking a fifteen question pop quiz; giving you two minutes per question and then we'll go over it. This will be over all the topics we'll be learning over the year, some may be easy, some may be hard, good luck." Gohan walked into the classroom and sat down in a front row seat. "Looks like we've got ourselves a daring one."

"Yeah, he's had a history." Mr. Simon turned around.

"Robin, choose your seat." Mr. Simon said; Robin walked to another front row seat and sat down. "You'll all write your answers down on the note card on your desks. Question one: Saint Simeon Stylites was a monk who gained fame in the 5th century for spending blank years standing on a small platform on top of a tall pillar in Syria. How many years did he stay on the pillar?"

_Thirty seven…_ Gohan thought to himself, writing down the answer.

"Question two: In the First Dynasty of ancient Egypt, hoards of staff and family members were walled up with the body of the dead king. Why?" Mr. Simon cleared his throat.

_I know this…_ Robin scribbled down another answer.

Mr. Simon started to pace the room. "Question three: In 1927, Otto Rohwedder invented what?"

_Erm… I think it was…_ Gohan shook his head and scribbled down his answer.

Mr. Simon checked his watch. "Alright folks, question four: why were pigtails banned in China in 1911?"

_Man…_ Robin chuckled, writing down his answer.

"Question five," Mr. Simon took a sip of water. "Mesopotamian traders built collapsible boats which they would sail downstream with a donkey on board. Why would they do this? Answer in a complete sentence."

_That's just a logic question…_ Gohan chuckled, _it's easy._

The questions continued; Gohan and Robin knew the other had been answering too, so they made sure their answers were right. Mr. Simon turned around to look at the clock. "Time! Anyone want to take a crack at numbers one through five? Going once… going twice…"

Gohan and Robin glared at each other as a tiny lightning spark formed between them. They turned to the teacher and shot their hands up. "I would!" They said simultaneously. "Not him, me!"

"Gohan, I'll let you take a crack at it." Mr. Simon said, "Go."

Gohan smirked. "Thirty seven years, they would help him in the afterlife, sliced bread, pigtails would remind them of their feudal past, the boat would collapse and then they'd ride the donkey up along the river trail on the way home!""

"Bingo," He chuckled. "Look out Robin, you may have some competition."

"Not likely…" Robin mumbled, "Give me the next five!"

Mr. Simon smirked. "That's the spirit!"

"Killing one's father, Alexander the Great, Ubaldo then George then Anthony, eighteen forty seven, Mongolian cavalry charge." He spat out, "How do you like them apples Gohan?"

Gohan growled. "Whatever."

"Correct." Mr. Simon said, "Who would like the last five?"

Gohan's hand shot up first. "Mohenjo Daro, Alice Stebbins Wells, lightning rods, King Menes from the god Horus, Gorgias of Epirus in mother's coffin!"

"Well, I didn't call on you," Mr. Simon mumbled, "But those are correct. Students, by the end of this year you'll know the world's history like the back of your hand, if you all have hands anyway-" the bell rung. "Oh well, we start tomorrow in Mesopotamia.

The class quickly cleared out. Gohan stepped out of the classroom. "Wait."

Gohan turned around. "Robin."

Robin led them into the bathroom. "Starfire has told me her suspicions and don't make a fool out of me." Robin warned, "If you are the Golden Warrior, you better start acting-"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I'm not the Golden Warrior, Robin."

Robin looked him up and down. "It's not a coincidence you and him have the same bruise; even if it is starting to heal-"

"Him? The Golden Warrior? He's not even human human let alone super human." Robin turned around.

"What do you want Sharpener?" Robin asked, "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I'm doing this for your own good."

"Oh, have you and shrimp teamed up?" Sharpener smirked. "I'm so scared."

"You're still here?" Gohan smirked. "What do you do? Brush your hair?" he taunted, making Robin chuckle.

"Well you should be scared of _me_ at least." Robin said, "I've trained with more than just a fitness trainer."

"Blah blah blah." Sharpener said, "Let's go boys, they're cramping our style." He said, walking away.

"You've run into Sharpener too?" Robin asked, "I don't necessarily like you, but I can't stand him."

Gohan smirked. "Don't tell this to anyone, but I've done a bit of martial arts myself."

"I know what today's gym unit is." Robin smirked. "Sharpener and I have the same class. What's your gym hour? I want to knock you around the head too."

Gohan chuckled as his Saiyan lust for fighting kicked in. "Ninth."

"Cool." Robin walked away. _He's let this feeble act slip... hopefully he isn't just trying to intimidate_- Robin chuckled. _Who am I kidding? Gohan the Golden Warrior? That bruise of his leaves some possibility, I guess I'll really need to piss him off…_

**And that is chapter 3. Tell me what you think, favorite, subscribe, review, etcetera, pm me, whatever. Goodnight!**


	4. Dealing with the Master

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**IMPORTANT:**** Because some of you didn't READ the Author's note I posted in Chapter One, here it is: ****I know this is a crossover****. If you've read the summary, gotten this far (If you still don't realize that this is a crossover there is something wrong with you), or looked at the cover pic, it should have been obvious. ****I've put this story in the normal section because it will get more traffic****. **

**Last Time:**** Gohan's lab partner Raven who unknown to him is part of the Teen Titans, has figured out he is the Golden Warrior. After confronting the Saiyan, the two agree not to tell anyone. Meanwhile, Mammoth and Cinderblock pay the Son Goku house a visit. After a heated battle between a four year old Goten, Mammoth and Jinx, the duo of super villains ends up defeating not only the boy but killing Chichi! Just as they think they've got away with it, a face that Mammoth seems to fear steps in for Goten…**

Gohan walked into the large cafeteria. As soon as the scent of food hit his nostrils his stomach growled. "It's okay, I'll get you something." Gohan mumbled to himself, heading into the line.

"Okay, next." The lunch lady said, shuffling a bunch of other students forward in the cafeteria line, each with a tray.

Gohan's stomach rumbled again. "You seem hungry bro." the kid behind him said, "I hate this lunch line man, takes too long."

"I feel you dude, at least you got to eat breakfast." Gohan said, "I got mine plastered all over my vest this morning."

"That sucks man," he said, "the line's moving so you might want to move."

"Oh. Sorry." Gohan said, walking farther in the line with his tray. _Let's see… I'll get some of these… a few French fries, two hot dogs, and a bowl of salad, pop-tart, some broccoli, a couple apples, two bottles of milk, and two hamburgers._ He looked up from the tray.

"You gonna eat all that?" the lunch lady asked, "Put some of that back if you're not going to eat it all."

"Sure I'll eat it all." Gohan looked around; the lunch lady wasn't the only one giving Gohan strange looks. Gohan grabbed a few granola bars and quickly walked towards the pay station.

"Hey. You got quite an appetite." The kid behind him said, "I do too. How about me and you have a little eating contest?"

Gohan shrugged. "Alright."

"Once we check out follow me to my table." The kid said, "I must warn you, I'm the reigning champ."

"Trust me," Gohan smirked. "You don't know me or my father." Gohan turned around. _The bandaged kid…_

The kid was the extremely tall and husky guy wearing the grey hoodie he noticed on the bus. The left side of his entire head was covered in gray adhesive wrap excluding his mouth. "Let's go. By the way, the name is Vic. Just so you don't get confused when they say, "Vic! The undefeated champion!"

The two walked over to a round lunch table where the rest of the secret Teen Titans ate. "Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "Raven."

"Hello Gohan." Starfire said in her cute voice, "Sit here."

Robin rolled his eyes. Garfield waved. "T'sup dude."

Vic sat down, with the same amount of food on his plate as Gohan. "You ready to start this thing?"

"Hold up," Vic said, "How did you get that bruise?"

"He said he fell down some stairs." Starfire rolled her eyes. "Like you actually expect me to believe that…" she mumbled.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Robin chuckled. "This little guy? Take on Vic? In an eating contest? Don't make me laugh! Besides, you're going to throw it all up soon." Robin smirked. "Just don't eat."

Gohan ignored Robin and gripped his fork. "Ready, set, go!"

Vic smirked. "Prepare to get-"

"You haven't even started yet." Gohan said; the hot dogs and hamburgers were gone. "_brap!_ Excuse me."

"Creamed?" Vic smirked and picked up a fork. "I'm not about to let some string bean take me down!" he said, chowing down.

The other four stared in awe, and a bit of disgust, as the two blew through their meals. Gohan put down his fork and wiped a speck of food off of his glasses. "Done."

Vic took another bite out of his hamburger. _Yeah I bet you are-_ his jaw hit the floor. _But- but-_

Raven flipped another page in her book and said nothing. "…"

"Looks like I win." Gohan said, wiping bits of food off of his face with a napkin. "Hey Robin, I won."

"Yeah see I told you-" he took a look at Gohan's plate. "But- you- how- you- but-"

"My race has always had an appetite." Gohan caught his tongue a bit too late. _Damn…_

"You're one of those skinny Japanese dudes that can eat everything!" Garfield said, "Sweet! I've always wanted a friend from the orient!"

"Yeah…" Gohan chuckled, "Japanese… yes I'm Japanese!"

Raven struggled from rolling her eyes. Starfire smirked. "Really? Anata wa hontōni nihonjin o shitte imasu ka? (Do you really know Japanese?)"

Gohan smirked. _Nice try Star…_ "Hai, sutāfaia dōkyūsei. (Yes, classmate Starfire)"

_You play well Gohan, _she thought to herself, _that bruise is healing up very well; next time something happens I will be expecting that bruise to be gone Golden Warrior._

_Raven… you are right…_ Gohan admitted, _she catches on quick._

_I am always right._ Raven replied, _never underestimate Star Gohan, if she really wanted to, she could destroy all of us-_

_I know…_ Gohan chuckled. _Her power levels are through the roof…_

"What is that you find amusing?" Starfire asked, "I would very much love to hear it."

"Oh, it was nothing." Gohan quickly improvised.

"Probably at how hard he beat Victor," Garfield said, "Literally ate him for lunch. Get it? Lunch? Ate?"

"Make that joke again and I'll slaughter you." Raven said, making everyone laugh.

Garfield rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I make a pun and no one even rolls their eyes. Raven makes a statement and you all piss yourselves." Garfield folded his arms. "I didn't come here to impress you…" he mumbled under his breath.

The bell rung as Vic slung his bag over his shoulder. "Hey Gohan."

"Yeah?" Gohan stood up from his chair.

"What hour you got next?" he asked, "I have CCAP calculus with Mr. Glasovatz."

"Huh. That's what I have too." Gohan said, "See you there."

Vic nodded and walked towards his locker. Mister Glasovatz was a man of medium, average height, had a round face with a cul-de-sac of gray brownish hair. He had squinty brown eyes, and wore a yellow button down dress shirt and black slacks with dress shoes. "Hello class." He said with a heavy lisp, "I am mister Glasovatz, your math teacher for the year." He wrote his name in large, sloppy letters on the chalk board. "Now, to get more acquainted with our fellow classmates, I want you all to stand up and share something about yourself with the class." He started to pass out bingo sheets. "I all want you to find classmates that fit in a category on the page. Once you find him or her, have them sign their name on the appropriate bingo square."

A large explosion blew the wall off the side of the classroom, as several soldier-like people dressed in black S.W.A.T. team armor stepped in, with a huge yellow hexagon with an "H" in the center, carrying huge laser rifles. Gohan kicked over his desk and hid behind it. "Everyone do the same! It'll be harder for them to hit you in cover!"

Vic kicked over his desk and hid behind it too. "I'm getting out of here!" he turned and ran out of the room, ducking a spray of bullets.

The rest of the class knocked over their desks and hid behind them. The middle soldier smirked. "Good, now that I have your attention, my organization is looking for someone. He is known as the Golden Warrior-" the leader went flying into Mr. Glasovatz's desk. He groggily shook his head and stood up. "Who did that?"

Gohan fazed out of the classroom, nearly knocking the door to the classroom. _I think I know what this is about... if they want me, why not fight what Cinderblock did…_ Gohan smirked as he took off his glasses and shirt, revealing his large, well-toned muscular figure. His hair started to flicker from black to blonde, until his aura spiked and his hair stayed a solid blonde. "HERE'S JOHNNY!" he exclaimed, bursting through the room. "I know why you're here. Cinderblock threw that much of a fit, huh?"

The leader smirked. "He threw a real _temper tantrum._ Really _tore down the house._ Some people _really got hurt._"

"If he wanted to find me himself why didn't he come and find me." He spiked his aura, blowing a few desks back. "After I beat the snot out of you, I'll go find him."

"You need to finish school first." He smirked. "We know who you are; we know everything about you, probably even more than you do. Don't worry, you'll join _your father_ soon enough!" He and his partners lifted their guns.

Gohan masked his worry with a laugh. _Do they really know what they're talking about? I guess we're going to have to find out…_ he thought to himself, fazing out. "Let's go!" he yelled, sending a knee strike into the leader's chest.

The leader stumbled back. "You have some spunk kid! Let's see how you enjoy my lasers!" he fired several laser bullets.

Gohan hopped back and crossed his arms, blocking them from his face. Gohan cringed in pain as a sharp object stung the back of his hand. _Ouch…_ "Alright!" He hopped back, extending his arm. "My turn!" he yelled, sending a small, yellow wave of energy into the man's face, knocking off the helmet. Gohan fazed out, sending a powerful jab into the man's skull. The man slumped to his knees unconscious. He turned to the other four and spiked his aura again. "I'm not even trying."

One gunman dropped his gun. "I'm outta here!"

Gohan fazed out, hitting the other four in a flurry of kicks. They slumped to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. Gohan searched them all, the four sidekicks having nothing important. He kneeled down to search the leader, patting him down and searching through his pockets. He heard several footsteps down the hallway. "Teen Titans: Go!" could be heard from behind him.

The Teen Titans entered the room. "Teen Titans-" Robin noticed the five unconscious soldiers on the floor. "Attack…" he mumbled to himself, "Golden Warrior, let us take it from here."

Gohan kept searching the body. _Here we are…_ he said, pulling out a large packet from the soldier's inside armor pocket.

"I said step away." Robin restated, "Or I'll force you out."

Gohan stood up and held up the info packet, a large, black burn mark on his right hand. "I'm leaving."

"That's evidence. Give it to us." Cyborg said, "Unless you want things to get ugly."

"Sorry." Gohan turned around and smirked. "I would," he put two fingers to his forehead. "But I have to go."

_I know that smirk from somewhere…_ Robin's eyes narrowed. _But from where?_

He tossed the packet in the air and disintegrated it using a Ki blast. "Seeya." He said, disappearing.

"Hey!" Robin clenched his fists. _Shit…_

"Are they gone?" Gohan peeked over his desk, his white shirt and glasses on, his figure hidden and hair black.

Robin turned around. _I know I've seen that smirk somewhere…_ he thought to himself. "Yeah they're gone."

The bell rang it's obnoxious sound again. _Whew… went a whole period; no questioning…_ he thought to himself, exiting the class.

* * *

Mammoth's eyes widened. "P-Piccolo?"

Piccolo grimaced and threw off the turban and weighted cape. "Why would you hurt my student?"

"T-that kid?" Mammoth hopped back. "You're teaching your skill to humans?"

Piccolo smirked. "They're not completely human."

Mammoth gritted his teeth. "What do you mean?"

"You can ask his father." Piccolo bent into stance. "Come on."

Mammoth turned back to the house. "Cinderblock! Return it to the boss!"

Cinderblock swiped the four star ball from Gohan's hat and bounded from the now demolished house. A portal opened on the ground; Cinderblock's boss held his hand out. "I can't hold it open for long. Hand it over." Cinderblock dropped the ball into the portal and rejoined Mammoth.

Jinx and Gizmo ran to Mammoth's side. "This wannabe?" She pointed to Piccolo. "Aren't you that Namekian demon killed by that kid?"

"Answer my question first low-level." Piccolo snapped, "Why would you hurt my student?"

"One of ours was hurt by one of yours," Mammoth smirked. "We just came to get even. Now we're gonna kill the monster that trained him."

Piccolo looked at Goten's body, as a tear slowly strolled down his cheek. "So you kill a little boy and his mother?"

Mammoth charged. "Stop mocking me!"

Piccolo grimaced and folded his arms. "I will make you suffer!" he sent a kick into Mammoth's stomach, doubling the large man over. Piccolo drew his leg back and sent a kick into Mammoth's ribs, sending him rolling down the sidewalk. "Now, will I make you all suffer one at a time, or all together?"

Cinderblock fazed out, sending a punch into Piccolo's cheek. Piccolo's eyes widened as a trail of spit flew from his mouth. Piccolo growled and emitted a war cry before charging again, the two clashing in a furious exchange of attacks. "You die!" Cinderblock yelled, sending a punch straight into Piccolo's nose.

Piccolo flew back uncontrollably, crashing through cars, houses, and trees. Piccolo flipped around and fazed out, hitting Cinderblock in the crack in his face. Cinderblock cringed and stumbled back, screaming in pain. Piccolo smirked. _Gohan must have done that…I guess I'll finish what he started!_ "Destructive Wave!" He yelled, sending a large, bright yellow wave of Ki into Cinderblock's face.

Mammoth charged, sending a punch into Piccolo's head. Piccolo gritted his teeth and sent a kick into Mammoth's stomach. The two hopped back and charged again, only to be intercepted by a giant arm sweep from Cinderblock. Piccolo hopped back and wiped the blood slowly streaming from his nose away and spiked his Ki, causing tiny bits of grass, pavement, and blood to fly around him. "I'll kill you!" Mammoth yelled, he and Cinderblock charged again.

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "Mystic Split!" he yelled, crossing his arms as another Piccolo formed. _I've gotta take on two at once… this is as low as I can split my power right now; that thing of stone is stronger than he looks._ The two Piccolos stood back to back, blocking as best they could against the barrage Cinderblock and Mammoth were dealing out. The Piccolos sparked their auras again. "Demon Explosive Wave!" they cried, as a huge yellow dome of Ki formed around them.

The Piccolos turned to each other. "Ranma technique!" They fazed out, reappearing outside the dome. "Dual Destructive Wave-"

A large pink wave of Ki smashed in to their backs, sending them spiraling to the ground. "Interrupted!" Jinx yelled, "Die!" She sent another volley of Ki waves towards the Piccolos.

_I'm gonna have to take them alone…_ Piccolo flew high into the air. "Mystic Form: Return!" He cried; his clone disappeared.

"Gizmo!" Gizmo nodded and pressed a button on the control pad on his chest.

"To the skies boys!" he yelled, as him and Jinx burst towards Piccolo. "Jinx! Bee sting!"

Gizmo pressed another button on the control pad as a large drill appeared above his head. Jinx threw a Ki blast at it, turning it light purple. "Get him!" she ordered, Gizmo bursting off using his rockets.

Piccolo's eyes widened as the bee sting hit him in the stomach, sending him spinning uncontrollably higher into the air. Piccolo shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and spiked his aura again. "Is that the best you got?" he taunted, charging up two waves of Ki, "Cherry Bullet!" he yelled, sending two waves crashing into the super villains. He fazed out, reappearing behind Jinx. "Demon Rend!" He lifted he up above his knee and slammed her down on her stomach, causing a trail of blood and spit to fly from her mouth. He whipped her higher in the air and nearly unhinged his jaw charging a large Ki blast with his mouth.

"Not so fast!" a slightly charred Gizmo said, sending a metal kick to Piccolo's ribs.

Piccolo fazed out and sent a heel kick to Gizmo's back, sending the boy hurdling to the ground. He growled and burst towards Jinx. "Now!" he yelled, sending a barrage of punches and kicks into Jinx.

_It's much easier when Gizmo is around…_ Jinx blocked a kick, stopping Piccolo's barrage. Jinx gritted her teeth and moved on the offense; the two exchanging a quick flurry of attacks.

Piccolo smirked. "Your attacks are weak!" Piccolo taunted, "Just accept that you've-"

Another metal punch hit Piccolo's temple, sending the Namekian barreling to the ground. "You've what?"

Piccolo scrambled to his feet and looked around. _Shit… I'm surrounded…_

Cinderblock fazed out, sending an uppercut into Piccolo's chin so hard an audible "_crrrrack!"_ from Piccolo's chin could be heard.

Piccolo flew back as his vision started blurring again. Cinderblock charged again, sending a punch into Piccolo's nose. Piccolo fell to the ground, breathing hard and quick. _I can't let them get away…_ he groggily stood up again and spat out a mouthful of blood. "Come on! If I die I'm taking the lot of you with me!" He spiked his aura again and charged.


	5. Rivalry

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Last time: Piccolo's attempted avenge for Goten and Chichi goes haywire, as Piccolo continues to crumble under the combined efforts of the newest super villains: Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, helped by the terrible Cinderblock! With their leader possessing the four star ball, they turn their attention completely on Piccolo. How long can he hold out? Meanwhile, a normal math class turns out to be a failed military coup as several SWAT-like soldiers bust through the wall, calling out the Golden Warrior! They get their wish but soon regret it, as Gohan makes quick work of them using his super powers! Gohan pulls out a strange packet from the leader's pocket, burning it to a crisp. Gohan got through sixth hour without being questioned, but wait until he sees who is in his next class! If he gets to it anyway…**

"Piccolo!" A Senzu bean flew past Piccolo's face.

Piccolo caught it and turned to the dealer. "Tien, get out of here! They're too strong for the both of us combined!" Piccolo gritted his teeth. "We can't afford to lose you too! Besides for you and I, Gohan is the only one left!" he argued, swallowing the Senzu bean.

Tien smirked. "Is Gohan still fighting?"

Piccolo grimaced. "I didn't want him to find out this way Tien."

"He's going to have to find out sooner or later." Tien said, "Besides, he can always wish them back with the Dragon Balls."

"He said he was trying to keep anonymous." Piccolo said, now battling Gizmo and Mammoth at the same time. "But… exceptions have to be made…"

"Let's rough these guys up a bit before we hit the bricks." Tien said, intercepting Mammoth. "Even if they do kill us, like you said: they'll still have to deal with Son Gohan eventually." He grimaced. "I hope you don't mind me asking Mammoth, why are you here?"

"Your friend Son Gohan hurt one of us; we just came back to return the favor." Mammoth smirked.

Tien hopped back, charging multiple waves of Ki. "Why not take it up with Goku in hell!"

Gizmo sent a kick into the Namekian, doubling him over. Piccolo gritted his teeth and caught the second kick. "Kia!" he cried, whipping Gizmo into the air. "Chou Makouhou (Pronouced: Chow Ma Cow How)!" he cocked his head back, firing a giant yellow wave of Ki towards Gizmo.

Gizmo flipped around and flew higher, dodging the wave. "Missed me!"

Piccolo fazed out, reappearing behind Gizmo. "Really? Destructive Wave!" he yelled, sending another yellow wave of Ki blasting into Gizmo's back.

Piccolo felt a sharp, piercing pain in his back before being sent sailing to the ground. "Cinderblock destroy you!" Cinderblock said, smashing his knee into Piccolo's spine. The Namekian's eyes shot open as he screamed in pain; the pressure nearly breaking his spine. Piccolo stretched his hands and shot two Ki beams into Cinderblock's eyes, knocking the stone back at least ten feet.

Piccolo turned his attention back on Gizmo as the boy spun toward the ground, smacking his face on the pavement. Piccolo followed up with a heel smash to the boy's spine. Piccolo hopped back and cocked his leg back again, sending a kick into Gizmo's ribs. Gizmo flew back uncontrollably and hit his head on a tree. "Sorry Jinx, I'm out!" he retreated, opening a portal in the ground. Gizmo hopped in the portal. "Sorry Mister Slade sir, the Namekian was just too strong."

"You've passed the exam review Gizmo; I have what I was really looking for." Slade held up the four star ball. "When your teammates get back, we'll start studying for your final exam."

"I can't wait!" Gizmo smirked. "It's about time we showed headmistress whose boss! Six months and I'm out of there!"

"Gizmo, that boss would be me." Slade said in his stoic tone.

"Sorry." Gizmo chuckled nervously.

* * *

Gohan picked up his books and shuffled out of the classroom with the other students. _I want to have a normal day please!_ Gohan pleaded to himself, _luckily those gunmen held us long enough to skip two periods._ Gohan smirked. _I've studied all summer to test out of this grade… this is one time I can wait for it to end…_ visions of Sharpener and Robin went through his mind. _People that I might actually want to give a reason to dislike me._

Gohan headed into the locker room. "It's finally time?"

Gohan turned his head. "I guess it is Robin."

Robin wore white basketball shorts and a gray tank top, showing off his biceps. "Get ready Gohan."

"You know," Gohan turned to face him. "You should never underestimate an opponent."

"I'm not underestimating." Robin walked out into the gym.

Gohan smirked. "I'll show you what I can do." Gohan mumbled, _I'm not revealing my powers, right?_ He went back and forth with this question. _Martial arts are not super powers._ Gohan reached into his bag, pulling out his gym uniform. _Darn you Piccolo… you've gotten to me._ He took off his shirt.

"Bro do you even lift?" Gohan felt a tap on his shoulder.

Gohan grimaced. "Please Sharpener, go away."

"What are you going to do about it?" Sharpener taunted.

"I'm going to ask you again." Gohan grimaced. "Please leave."

"Asking is all you can do punk!" Sharpener laughed. "This is going to be a massacre!"

Gohan put on a blue tee shirt and white gym shorts. "What are we doing?"

"This unit is Boxing." Sharpener smirked. "The pre-test would have been a simple evaluation test, but due to the number of students and my influence, it's become a ladder style tournament with preset matches. You know, like the one at the World Tournaments- wait a second: my bad." His partners laughed.

Gohan chuckled. _How does he think I keep my family afloat?_ "See you later Sharpener."

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Sharpener grabbed Gohan's shoulder.

"Come on ladies!" the coach yelled, "Get your asses out here!"

Sharpener bumped past Gohan. "See you in the ring; you may not come out of it."

Gohan grimaced. "I'll give you a reason to fight that hard." Gohan mumbled, heading into the gym.

Coach Walker was tall, muscular, had a large mustache, and thin, squinty eyes. He had a rough, hoarse voice, like he had been yelling a lot. He wore a white polo shirt, red cargo shorts, and a white baseball cap, with a smack whistle dangling around his neck. "I said move it ladies!" he said, pushing a bunch of the class forward, He blew the whistle. "Now, ladies and gents listen up! There are exactly thirty six of you; thirty two men and four women. Can you hear me!?" he shouted, "Girls, go to the left ring, boys go to the right ring! Matches have been predetermined! Once you hit the ground three times you lose! If you fall out of the ring you lose! Got it?"

"Good luck Gohan!" Gohan turned and waved to Starfire, who had already donned the boxing gloves. Starfire took notice of his biceps and his right hand with the small burn wound. _You are making this too easy, Gohan._

"Hey thanks! Good luck to you too!" Gohan smirked. _With a power level like hers, I want to see if she can actually use it._

"First on the female bracket: Star versus Anna!" the coach announced, "Get up there and _duke it out_."

Starfire and Anna hopped up, both heads protected by gear. Starfire grinned at her opponent. "Hello, nice to meet you-"

"Fight!" Starfire sent a punch into Anna's stomach, doubling her over. Anna hit the ground "One!"

Anna rolled back and stood up, charging towards Starfire. "I won't lose-"

Starfire sent another punch into Anna's stomach, sitting her on her butt. "Two! Don't let her steamroll you Anna!" the coach yelled through a megaphone.

Anna stood up again, only to be hit in the cheek by Starfire. Anna spiraled around then hit the ground. "Ouch…" she mumbled.

"Starfire wins!" the coach yelled, "Anna, you've failed your boxing unit pretest, but don't worry, it doesn't count." Anna shrugged and hopped off stage. "First in the boy's group: Son Gohan versus Pienji Sakazuya!"

Gohan hopped on the ring, with two red boxing gloves and a red helmet. Pienji hopped up; he was large, fat, had huge fists and had a fat, dark skinned face. "Hey! Your papa beat Pintar papa!" he cocked his fist back. "I will avenge you papa!" he threw punch, only to have it dodged by Gohan with a duck. Gohan sent a punch into his stomach, sending the boy tumbling towards the ropes.

_I need to work better with control…_ Gohan said; _I put a bit too much power into that punch._

"Wow kid! How did someone of your size even hurt that kid?" Walker said, "One!"

Pienji hopped up again and charged towards Gohan. "Say hello to your father for me!"

Gohan grimaced, sending a punch into Pienji's cheek. "Please, don't talk about my father."

"Two!" the coach announced.

Pienji stood up again. Gohan walked over and sent a punch into Pienji's chin, sending the large kid spinning to the ground. "Three." Gohan hopped off stage to his silent classmates.

"Pienji, you've failed the pretest." The coach flatly said, "Next…"

Fourteen other matches flew by, Sharpeners pals: Nok and Eazie Ed, won their bouts. Sharpener hopped on stage. "It's my turn to fight now!"

"Sharpener versus George, begin!" George didn't have time to react as Sharpener threw the first punch, knocking him out of the ring.

"I win, right?" Sharpener smirked, "Yo coach: he's out of the ring."

"Sharpener wins. Next…" another fight went by; the student known as Natanal defeated his opponent quickly. "Ok then, Robin versus Kiyo!"

Robin hopped in the ring. "Now… how quick do you want to be defeated?"

Kiyo literally shook in his boots. "Five seconds- wait wait!"

"One… two… three… four… five!" Robin darted towards Kiyo, sending a powerful uppercut to knock the poor boy out. "He's out cold. Mister Coach Walker: call the match."

Walker laughed. "Nice uppercut you got! Robin wins."

Robin hopped off the ring and glared at Gohan. Gohan just smiled back. "Is it my turn coach?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. Starfire versus Araki." The two hopped on stage. "Begin."

Starfire fazed out, reappearing to send an uppercut to Araki. Araki flew towards the ropes and slumped to her knees, unconscious. "I win."

"You could have at least given her a chance…" the coach mumbled, "Starfire wins the female division." He sighed. "Whoopee."

Starfire hopped off stage and joined Robin, who was watching Gohan's match. "Its about time I got to be in the ring with you." Nok said, being the ginger copy of Sharpener. "Let's go." Gohan charged, hitting Nok in the cheek. Nok stumbled back, holding his cheek in pain. "That's it!" he charged towards Gohan, sending a volley of punches into the air. Gohan smirked as his Saiyan cockiness kicked in, letting Nok beat him around the head. With every punch, Gohan's eyes grew more filled with bloodlust. Gohan hit Nok in the stomach like Gohan wasn't fazed at all with the attacks. Nok hit the ground, holding his stomach.

"Fine. I'll give you a better chance." Gohan said, touching the ground twice.

Nok stood up. "I'll destroy you-"

Gohan hit him again in the cheek, sending him spiraling towards the ropes. Gohan walked towards Nok. "Are you fighting seriously?"

Nok's eyes widened. "I'm outta here!" he hopped out of the ring, staring at Gohan in terror.

Gohan chuckled, before realizing what he had just done. _Oh geez, I took an entire volley of Nok's punches… they probably think I'm some crazy morphine addict now- excluding Starfire and Robin that is._ He thought to himself and hopped off the stage.

"You've got a good threshold." Robin complimented, "You might actually prove a challenge after all."

"You did very well Gohan." Starfire smiled. "Maybe you should stop going easy on them."

Robin smirked. "He's not the Golden Warrior Star; Gohan's a weakling in comparison to him. They might be cousins, but Gohan's hair and eyes are black, and the Golden Warrior doesn't need glasses."

"I will believe it anyway." Starfire folded her arms, "Unless the two are here at the same time, I can not believe he is not."

"Robin versus Kamakura!" the coach said, "Fight!"

Kamakura hopped on stage, as did Robin. Kamakura charged and threw a punch. "KIA!"

Robin dodged with ease and countered with an uppercut, sending him flying out of the ring. "Hmph." Robin hopped out of the ring, rejoining his friend.

"Alright ladies, here we are at the quarter finals." The coach announced, "Gohan versus Edward Koffenski."

"I'll make this quick, okay?" Ed said, hopping up on stage. "I'll let you take the first swing, after all: ladies first."

Gohan sent a roundhouse punch to his face, knocking the boy down. "One!" the coach yelled.

Ed stood back up. "Lets-" Gohan hit him in the stomach, doubling him over on the ground.

"Two!" Walker smirked. "Get up you pansy!"

Ed stood up again. "At least give me a chance to-" Gohan hit him in the chin, sending Ed stumbling back towards the ropes. Gohan folded his arms and waited. "Here is your chance."

Ed smirked. "You fool!" Ed yelled, charging towards Gohan.

Gohan sent a punch into Ed's cheek, knocking him down again. "Three! Gohan wins!"

Gohan hopped off stage. "You're up Sharpener."

Sharpener smirked and stepped up, using five punches to flip his opponent over the ropes. Sharpener hopped off the stage. Another fight passed, a man by the name of Dimitri winning his fight. Robin hopped on stage. "Robin Grayson versus Blakely Thompson."

Robin hopped up on stage. Blakely was short, scrawny, and sickly. Blakely's eyes widened as Robin put up his dukes. "I'm outta here!" Blakely said, hopping out of the ring.

Walker shook his head. _Oh boy…_ "Gohan versus Sharpener."

Gohan hopped on stage. "I'll give you a reason to hate Me." he said with a snarl. "Let's go."

Sharpener charged, "Prepare to-"

Gohan fazed out, sending a punch to Sharpener's stomach. "Did anyone else see that?" the coach said, "That was fast!"

Gohan hopped back and charged again, sending a powerful uppercut to Sharpener's chin, sending him barreling out of the ring. Sharpener stood up and touched his face. "What?" He pulled off the boxing gloves. "That's it! No one touches my face and gets away with it!" Sharpener grimaced and hopped back into the ring, pulling out a switchblade. "Now you die!"

Robin's eyes widened. "Stop! What are you doing?" Robin hopped in the ring.

Sharpener charged, swiping wildly towards Robin with the blade. Gohan hopped in the air with his leg cocked back, kicking the knife out of Sharpener's hands. "I told you, I've done a bit of martial arts."

Robin smirked. "You know, you're pretty good."

"Thanks. Powerful punches from you as well; you're precise." Gohan smirked. "Now should I beat the snot out of Sharpener, or would you like to do the honors?"

"I'll do it." Robin said, sending a quick and powerful volley of attacks into Sharpener, finishing with a palm strike to the face to knock Sharpener out cold.

Dimitri laughed. "You expect me to fight that? No way coach, I'm fine with my B grade."

Robin smirked. "So I guess it's just you and me?"

"No thanks, I came here for the A, I have the A, I forfeit." Gohan hopped out of the ring.

Robin growled. "You- get back here!"

Gohan turned and waved. "Maybe some other time."

"A real fighter never backs down from a fight!" Robin argued.

"A real fighter tries to avoid combat." Gohan said, "Seeya."

The bell rang, much to Robin's dismay. "He- that- grrr!"

"Don't worry." Gohan walked out of the locker room, back in his uniform. "We'll spar later."

Robin stomped out of the locker room. "Did you see what he did Star?" Robin fumed, "That little-"

"He was wise not to fight you Robin," Starfire explained, "He was afraid that any chance of friendship you two could have for each other could disappear." Starfire smirked. "The fight between you two will come soon enough."

"What do you mean friendship?" Robin snarled.

"As big of a jerk you have been to him today, notice how he has not retaliated." Starfire pointed out, "He may have some anger towards you, but he would not express it." She smiled. "Be nice to him; maybe you could become friendly rivals."

Robin stopped fuming and just breathed. "I'll think about it."

"That is at least something." Starfire chuckled, "Let us go; Gohan might beat us to tenth period."

Robin smirked. "I can't let him do that." he said, taking a shortcut to art class.

* * *

Tien took another blow from Mammoth in the face, causing Tien to spiral to the ground. Tien hopped back up. Piccolo stood up again and flew in the air. "Downtown Jump City is… that way!" Piccolo reached into his pocket, pulling out the sixth star ball. "Tien! We need to warn Gohan!" he said panting, "We don't have the strength to beat them in our current states!"

Tien sent another kick into Jinx's face, sending her spiraling to the ground. "Mammoth, you and Cindy are on your own!" Jinx said, hopping in a portal to Slade's hideout.

Cinderblock leaped in the air, sending a punch into Piccolo's cheek. Piccolo's face, chest, arms and pants were painted in blood; if Piccolo didn't get to a hospital soon he'd bleed out. "Tien! We gave to go now!"

The wound and bruise dotted tri-clops nodded. "Let's go."

Tien burst into the air. "Quick before my Ki runs out." Tien panted. "How far until the city?"

Piccolo closed his eyes. "About six or seven miles."

"Then we need to move fast." Tien said, "Let's go."

Piccolo and Tien burst off in a flash of blue and white. Cinderblock pulled out a communicator. "Got away. What should do?"

A small portal opened under Cinderblock's feet, dropping him inside his boss' office. "You did well Cinderblock."

The three HIVE near graduates grimaced. "We helped too!"

"And Jinx and Gizmo got their asses handed to them." Mammoth chuckled.

"You shouldn't talk Mammoth," Slade chuckled, "Someone like you versus Piccolo Daimao or Tien Shinhan?" Slade scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

* * *

The final bell of the day for all but six students rang, as Gohan, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Garfield, and Victor all headed to the test out room. "Oh hey guys!" Gohan waved to the five secret superheroes sitting at one of the study tables. He picked up his books and walked over. "Why are you guys testing out?"

Raven shrugged. "School bores us." _It's because we're superheroes_ she admitted telepathically, getting a nod from Gohan.

"Why are you testing out?" Victor asked, "This is your first day right?"

Gohan nodded. "My father died about three years ago, so I've been jumping from city to city wherever my mom or I find work."

"What do you do?" Robin asked, "There are not a lot of high paying jobs for a sixteen year old."

"I usually win about a thousand a week at the local fight clubs; it's mostly street fighters with no experience." Gohan said, getting a growl from Robin.

The principal came in with six packets labeled, "CCAP test: eleventh grade" and handed them to the six. "You may begin when ready."

The six opened their packets and started working.


	6. Revelation

**Last time:**** Piccolo and Tien decide it's time to hit the bricks to find Gohan and warn him about the attackers that killed his family and take the Dragonball! What was that final exam Slade was talking about…**

Piccolo and Tien reached city limits, Piccolo's vision beginning to get better due to the regeneration ability. "We gotta get there quick." Tien fed him another Senzu Bean and set him down. "I think it'd be easier to go on foot."

Piccolo nodded and the two sped off, running at speeds faster than sound. The duo passed by cars and buildings, getting strange looks from the civilians they passed by. They came to a halt in front of the Jump City High School doors, charging in. Piccolo walked up to the front desk. "I am Gohan's guardian Piccolo I need to speak with him."

The front desk manager smirked. "Are you sure you don't wanna go to a hospital-"

Tien slammed his fist on the desk. "Give us the visitor pads! My name is Tien!"

She took two visitor pads and wrote their names on it. "He is in room thirty eight."

Piccolo and Tien bowed. "Thank you." They ran out of the office, bee lining to room thirty eight. Piccolo jiggled the door handle. "Damn it. Its locked." He banged on the door. "Come on Gohan open up!"

Gohan handed in his packet and turned around. _Piccolo… what are you doing here-_

_Open the damn door Gohan!_ Piccolo screamed inside Gohan's mind.

Gohan cringed from the inner volume and went to open the door. "Well Gohan, you and your friends have received an A for this grade, congratulations. You still need to show up for the concert in the spring."

Gohan smiled. "Alright!" Gohan opened the door, to have Piccolo and Tien brush past them. "Principal. You and the front desk staff get out."

The principal smirked, noticing the trail of blood leading to Piccolo. "Don't you want to visit-"

Piccolo shot a tiny Ki blast at the light fixture. "Now."

Robin stood from the table. The principal smirked. "And what if I don't?"

Tien fazed out, reappearing behind him. "We'll hurt you."

The other Titans stood from the table. "Not on our watch." Victor and the other Titans stood up from the table. "Step off weirdo."

"Tien, back off." Piccolo barked, "Principal, these are matters of-"

Raven recognized the beaten Namekian's face. "Daimao… is that really you?" she ran up to him, watching as his cells slowly fixed themselves. "Oh no… what happened?"

"That is what I'm trying to talk to you about!" Piccolo barked. "Get him to leave!"

"You can talk in my office." The principal said, "No one talks to-"

Raven spiked her aura as the pupils of her eyes disappeared. "Leave now!"

"Okay!" the principal ran out of the room.

Raven hugged her mentor, the purple blood staining her hoodie. "What happened?"

"Who is this?" Robin asked, looking the Namekian up and down.

"He's the one who taught me how to fight, how to survive human earth." Raven smiled.

"Stop interrupting!" Tien barked, the fatigue starting to get to him too as he panted.

"What's happened Piccolo?" Gohan noticed the scars on Piccolo's body.

Piccolo grimaced. His face hardened more than usual as he let out a sigh. "Gohan, your mom and Goten…"

Gohan recognized the look on Piccolo's face. That was the same look Piccolo had before breaking the news of Goku's death. The pain and emotion he had been masking behind his smile disappeared, as his fists clenched and his teeth gritted together so hard he could snap someone's bone. Tears swelled up in his eyes as his hair spiked up. "Who did it?" Gohan snarled. "I want to know who!" he cocked his head back as his aura spiked, scorching the ground beneath him. The Teen Titans stared in awe and curiosity at their new friend, watching as his hair flickered yellow and black as Gohan tried to hold in his anger. If he really let loose in his Super Saiyan form he'd destroy the whole building.

_Take care of your mother for me._ Goku disappeared, taking a ready-to-burst Cell with him.

Gohan shut his eyes and screamed out of rage, losing his self-control. A shockwave knocked the surrounding desks and chairs down and shattered the glass. A blue Ki spiked around him, shaking the ground. "Gohan calm down! Where is your control?" Piccolo barked, "Remember you can use the Dragon Balls to wish them back."

_He is a Saiyan…_ Starfire stared in shock. _They were all wiped out along with their planet… his mother must have flown to Earth before Frieza destroyed Vegeta._

Gohan loosened the grip on his fists and took deep breaths, as his aura slowly disappearing. "Who did it?"

"We don't know their names." Piccolo said, "They were looking for you Gohan; you're the only one I know who can get stronger while changing their hair color."

"Aha!" Starfire exclaimed, "So you are the Golden Warrior!"

"You've got a reputation Gohan." Tien chuckled. "One of them took the four star ball."

"The Dragon Balls will be inactive for a few more weeks." Piccolo reached into his pocket, pulling out the sixth star ball. "Take this. They'll come looking for it eventually Gohan."

"I'm hunting them down Piccolo; I can't just let them get away with killing my only family left!" Gohan snapped, taking the Dragon Ball.

"What would Goku tell you?" Tien barked.

Gohan wanted to argue, but he just sighed. "You're right… I guess I'd better start training again."

"Oh," Piccolo turned to Raven. "They destroyed his house in the process. He needs to stay somewhere where the Dragon Balls he finds will be guarded."

"No." Robin smirked. "He's good at fighting, but he's no Golden Warrior. Only Supers get to access Titan Tower."

"Gohan, just show them the Super Saiyan form." Piccolo ordered.

_Damn it Piccolo…_ Gohan shrugged. "Let's go outside."

"I told you Robin." Starfire smirked.

Robin said, "I'm not going to admit I'm wrong Star."

Starfire rolled her eyes and followed Gohan outside. "Follow me." Gohan levitated in the air.

Vic smirked. "You can fly, but seriously stop pulling our legs." Vic said, "But since you're probably not going to a foster home, I guess it's time to show you our powers." Holes opened in Vic's shoes. "Hey Robin. You're now the only flightless Titan! Congratulations!" Vic taunted, blasting off in rocket boots.

Robin smirked. "Oh really?" he chuckled, grabbing hold of Vic's leg and blasting off with him. Star, Raven, and Garfield followed, as did Tien and Piccolo.

Gohan led them to the remains of his house; the police had already swept through, leaving chalk outlines of Chichi and Goten on the pavement and putting police tape around the house. The house was nearly rubble; most of Gohan's room was still intact. Gohan walked into what was left of his room, finding his bed and four star hat nearly untouched, along with a rummaged through trunk with all of his outfits. He turned back to his friends with a stern, serious face. He spiked his aura again and cocked his head back. Gohan's pupils turned white as he slowly curled into a ball, floating just two feet above the air. He uncurled and whipped his head back as his hair turned blonde and his eyes turned a light teal. "This is my Super Saiyan form." Gohan whipped off his glasses and crushed them. _I don't need these any more._ He whipped off his shirt, making Starfire blush a little as she noticed his well-toned and muscular figure shaped in a "V", the figure most men would kill for. His veins bulged in his head as he struggled to keep the transformation. He cocked his head back and screamed, as a bright yellow aura spiked around him.

"Woah…" Robin stared at Gohan in shock. "Why didn't you just show us this earlier?"

"I didn't want to jeopardize my family, but I'm afraid that ship has sailed." Gohan admitted, staring at Piccolo. Gohan closed his eyes as his hair turned black again, and his aura disappeared. "If you're right Piccolo, we need to start training."

"You've completed my training Gohan," Piccolo smirked. "You've learned every attack your father and I know."

"So what do you want me to do?" Gohan said, "I can't live up in the mountains with Tien or on Kami's lookout with you-"

"I uh, I know how you're feeling right now." Robin said, remembering all the years he had to go through as an orphan before Batman took him in; all those cold nights alone, his lips blue and body sore from the cold, brittle sidewalk during the winters and then the near heat strokes during the boiling summers. No job Gohan had right now could help him buy a house and keep it. Not in this city anyway. "You can live at Titan Tower with us until you avenge your family's death."

"You've seen what he can do." Raven pointed out, "Maybe a sixth member of the team would be useful."

"Sorry, we don't really need any help." Robin said, "He'd just be getting in harm's way."

"Come on Robin," Garfield whined, "You saw this guy; he had the guts to take on Cinderblock by himself."

"Yeah come on man," Victor smirked, "He could really be an asset to the team."

"Come on Robin," Starfire pleaded, she and the other titans putting on their best puppy eyes. "Please?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "One screw up Gohan and you're out." Robin tossed him a titan communicator. "Use this when you can't talk to us face to face."

Gohan caught it. "Thanks. You guys do have a vacant room right?"

"Yes." Garfield frowned at Robin, who just shrugged. "Yes we do."

Gohan piled his desk, piano, clothing trunk, and book shelf on his bed, careful not to let any books fall. "Does anyone have some rope?"

Robin pressed a button on his belt, as a line of rope flew past Gohan's face. "It's a bit tougher and flexible than regular rope."

Gohan nodded and closed the book case with its glass covering, tying the rope over the knob handles. "I need a little more." Robin nodded and tossed him another line of rope. "Thanks." Gohan said, tying the bookshelf and desk to the bed. Gohan crouched and grunted, hefting the bed on his shoulders, revealing his weapons collection under it. "Where is Titan tower?"

"Let me show you." Starfire floated in the air, gesturing him to follow.

Gohan nodded, flying after her. The tower was tall, in the shape of a "T", and rested on a small island with its own beach small enough to reach Jump City in a single leap. From the other side of the tower, the sun would slowly set over the ocean, as the midday sun shone on the water making it glisten. "Hey, how did you guys afford this?"

"We built it." Starfire grinned. "With Cyborg's generator, water purifier, and septic tanks, the city pays us for the excess energy the generator uses."

Gohan smirked. "Off the grid… impressive." Starfire opened the latch to the roof, giving them access to the rooms from above.

"The five doors in the center of the hallway lead to our rooms." Starfire pointed them out. "Don't walk into Raven's room; only she goes in there."

Gohan nodded. "Which one is okay to take?"

"Take the one next to my room." Starfire knocked on the vacant room.

"Alright." Gohan put his things in his new room. "Now to go get the weapon cache."

"Gohan, I know it is a difficult time for you right now. If you ever want to talk, I am here." Starfire assured him, "You are, alright?"

Gohan pulled out the sixth star ball and grinned. "Once we find all seven of these, we could wish all of our parents back."

"You can wish for more than one person at a time?" Starfire asked.

"My dad has brought back an entire planet once with these." Gohan smirked. "We have to be careful not to let them fall into the wrong hands though." Gohan opened the window to his room and flew out. "Come on." Starfire nodded and followed. The weapons cache was a glass case with an array of different weapons inside. Robin stared intently at the case, ogling a few of the weapons. "Pretty cool huh?"

Robin jumped a little before stepping off the case. "No, pretty amateur if you ask me."

"You were staring at them." Vic smirked.

Gohan opened it with a key. He pulled out dual nunchaku, a lightweight katana, a heavier, broader long sword, two short daggers and a short bow staff, along with an array of worn down training equipment. "This staff was my fathers; he referred to it as the power pole." Gohan ran up to hug Piccolo. "Thanks Piccolo, for everything you've done."

He hugged Tien. "Next time you come to the city, or I find myself in the mountains, I'll find you."

Tien smirked. "Keep training Gohan, your father would be proud."

"Okay now that's over; let's go home and play some videogames!" Victor exclaimed, "I call player one!"

The other Titans flew towards Titan Tower. Gohan hefted the cache on his back. "Here we go." Gohan turned and waved to Piccolo and Tien. "Goodbye." He burst his aura, flying off after them.

Piccolo and Tien stood on the rubble of the house. The sound of footsteps became louder from behind them. "He's grown a lot, hasn't he?"

The duo turned around and smiled. "Goku. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Piccolo patted Goku on the back.

"Goku, it's so good to see you."

"Hey guys." Goku smiled, standing on the rubble of his house. Goku had a warm, orange glow that shone from around him, along with a pair of two giant angel wings that reflected a shadow on the ground. A sparkling halo floated above his head. "They really did a number on this place didn't they?"

"Do you think Gohan is ready?" Piccolo asked, "They're coming after the Dragon Balls; I'm not sure Gohan will take them on all at once-"

"He won't take them on by himself Piccolo." Goku chuckled. "If he can survive your training, I think he could survive daily life. It was good to keep them anonymous, if they were as strong as they looked, I'm not sure Gohan would have survived."

"They'll come looking for it eventually." Tien smirked. "Won't they be in for a surprise?"

"You know it." Goku sighed. "I gotta go now guys; He has been pretty annoyed with me bouncing back and forth between worlds. I'll see you later." Goku burst off into the air until he was nothing more than a little dot in the setting sky, which had now started to turn pink due to the setting sun.

Piccolo cracked his neck and turned to Tien. "For old time's sake?"

Tien smirked and bent into stance. "I've got time."

Piccolo chuckled. "Then let's not waste it!" He hopped back and bent into stance.

"KIA!" Tien exclaimed, as the two charged towards each other.

**Hey guys, short chapter, I know. School is starting for me in seven days, so updates will become slower (That, and I've just bought Gears of War three). Next chapter will probably make up for the short chapter. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, whatever the heck you do. PM me or review if you have a question, I will respond. That's about it. Yeah… bye!**


	7. Tower Defense

**I own nothing. **

**Yeah I'm back; sorry for the looooong break. Will not happen again.**

"Gohan!" Starfire exclaimed, watching as her friend sped towards the crook.

"I got this!" Gohan fazed out. "Now: to get yours!" Gohan sent a powerful uppercut into the crooks head.

"Ya can't beat Punk Rocket!" The crook flipped back, pulling out dual switchblades.

"Not on my watch." Robin hopped in between the two, bow staff in hand. His eyes narrowed. "Come on."

Punk charged, hacking and slashing at Robin. Robin emitted a war cry and leaped into the air. Punk's eyes widened. "Oh dear."

Robin thrust the pole forward, slamming Punk in the chest. Robin stepped on his chest as Punk slowly faded in and out of unconsciousness. "That was fun."

"Not fun enough." Gohan smirked, bouncing up and down on his toes. "I was just getting started."

Robin stuck out his tongue. "Oh well." His smile faded. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, check up on Titan Tower. Raven, Star, alert the authorities. Gohan and I will make sure Punk doesn't get back up."

Beast Boy morphed into a large pterodactyl. "Cyborg."

Cyborg leaped onto Beast Boy's back. "See y'all later." The duo flew out the window of the abandoned, quiet warehouse.

"See you guys." Starfire and Raven fazed out, flying to the police station.

* * *

Titan's Tower was just barely in view. A thick, purple aura swirled around it, causing brown dust to fly everywhere. "What the heck is that?" Cyborg zoomed in. "Beast Boy... I'm gonna call in the others." He opened a hatch on his arm. "Robin, Starfire, Raven, something is going on at Titan Tower."

"Got it." Robin's voice said, covered with static.

Cyborg and Beast Boy dropped to the ground. "Hey!" They rushed towards the entrance of the tower. "What are you doing?"

The three figures at the base of the Tower turned around. "Tell them Jinx."

Jinx smirked. "My pleasure Mammoth-"

"We're here to kill you." The tiny one said.

"I was going to tell it Gizmo!" Jinx scowled.

Cyborg and Beast Boy charged. "Let's get em!"

"Not so fast!" Mammoth slammed his fists on the ground.

"Woah!" Cyborg exclaimed, avoiding a large tremor by leaping into the air.

"Now Gizmo!" Mammoth pointed to Cyborg.

Gizmo pulled out a tiny remote. "This should stop him." He pressed a red button on top of the remote.

"What's going on?" Cyborg fell limp to the ground. He grunted and strained to pull his arm. "Why- can't I- move?"

"Scrap him." Jinx smirked. "I'll take this guy." She fired another ray of energy at Beast Boy.

Mammoth stepped on Cyborg's chest. "Ever had your shoulder dislocated?" Mammoth grabbed Cyborg's arms. "This might pinch a little."

Cyborg screamed in pain as Mammoth yanked, ripping his arms clean off. A mixture of oil and blood streamed from Cyborg's exposed shoulder sockets. "Why are you doing this?"

"Titan Tower and the six star ball is ours." Mammoth took his foot off of Cyborg's chest. Jinx threw an unconscious Beast Boy next to him.

Jinx knelt down, placing her palm on the ground. A black portal opened beneath the two unconscious heroes. "Have fun going to who knows where."

"Hey!" Jinx looked up.

"You must be Robin." Gizmo popped up from behind Robin, jolting him in the back with an electric rod. Robin fell in the hole as well. "And you two..." Raven and Starfire charged towards the three villains. "Jinx."

Jinx spread her arms apart. "Goodbye!" Jinx opened two more portals, sucking Raven and Starfire inside.

Mammoth turned to his companions. "That was easy."

Jinx nodded. "Will they come back?"

"They're superheroes." Gizmo smirked, "They'll be back."

* * *

"It's been a while." Gohan walked outside. "I probably need to check up on them." He closed his eyes. _The closest energy signal is..._ A silhouette of a large bird flew overhead. "About time." Gohan burst into the air. Beast Boy, transformed as a large green bird, held an unconscious Cyborg on his back. Beast Boy glided past Gohan and on top of the warehouse. "What?" Gohan turned around and fazed out, reappearing on top of the building.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form. He dropped to his knees, eyes wide and panting. "G-gohan!"

Gohan gasped at the sight of Cyborg. Oil slowly leaked from his shoulders and his mouth. "What- what happened?"

Beast Boy lifted his head. "They fought us, beat us, strong! They broke our communicators in the process."

"Who?" Gohan snarled.

"Don't know." Garfield weakly climbed to his feet.

"Where are they?" Gohan asked.

"Titan Tower." Beast Boy stepped away from Cyborg. "We need to get back to the Tower to plug Cyborg in. He can repair himself there."

"Why were they there?" Gohan clenched his fists.

"They wanted the tower." Beast Boy turned around, face solemn. "And your Dragonball."

"We need to tell the others." Gohan closed his eyes. "Good. Star and Raven have regrouped near the center of the city. You tell Robin what happened; he'll believe you more than me." He reached into his pocket. "This is a Senzu bean." Gohan handed Beast Boy the bean. "Eat it." He hefted Cyborg on his back. "Does he have an outside charger?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Press the green button on his chest."

Gohan pressed the green button, out popping a power box and a cord. "I'll go plug him in. You fix his arms then find Robin. I'll go get Star and Raven." Gohan hopped off the side of the building, landing on the ground with a soft _pat_. "There's one!" He plugged the power cord into the power socket.

Cyborg's head shot back as he took a quick, deep breath. His head tilted to the side as his breathing became more steady. "This isn't the first time his arms have fallen off." Beast Boy smiled. "I'll fix him."

"Be right back." Gohan burst off into the air, leaving a visible trail of blue chi.

* * *

Starfire tapped on her communicator again. "Beast Boy! Cyborg!" She put her ear up to the communicator again. "Come on..."

"You've tried fourteen times." Raven started to float. "Will just have to find them ourselves."

"They could be anywhere!"

"That's why we need to start looking." Raven flew into the air, Starfire following after. "Here's the plan: I look in the east, you look in the west-"

"Their communicators were destroyed." Both super heroines paused. "I would have helped you guys, but Robin is still impartial about me helping with anything."

"Gohan." Starfire and Raven turned around. "Do you know where Robin is?"

"Once I get him within my chi sensory range, yes." Gohan answered. "Beast Boy and Cyborg are resting at the warehouse. Once we find Robin we need to regroup there." Gohan tossed two Senzu beans in the air. "Catch. Those replenish your energy. Beast Boy is looking for Robin, so take a break at the warehouse with Cyborg. It can't be for long; we're going to have to fight them if we're to take back the tower."

"So that's our plan? To just charge in there?" Raven scoffed.

"Yes." Gohan smirked. His smile quickly faded as he turned back towards the warehouse. "He found Robin. Go now."

He spiked his aura. "Don't wait to long."

"What are you doing?" Starfire nervously chuckled. "You're not doing what I think you're doing... are you?"

"I'm going to ware them down. Hopefully take one of them out-"

"What if they kill you?" Gohan's aura disappeared. "It'd all be in vain. We live together we fight together."

"You're right." Gohan smiled. "Let's not waste anymore time." The three fazed out.

Cyborg rotated his arms. "They took the tower?"

Robin gravely nodded. "We can't stay here for long." Robin grimaced. "We're taking it back by force." He flipped up his communicator. "Starfire, do you read me?"

"Yes." Starfire said, "We're heading to your location and grouping there to take back Titan Tower by force."

"Was my communicator on?"

"No, Gohan had the same idea." Robin grunted.

"Hurry up." Robin turned his communicator off.

Starfire and the others dropped to the entrance of the warehouse. "Is everyone ready?"

Gohan handed a Senzu bean to Robin. "It increases your energy levels."

"This little thing?" Robin laughed, "It's the state of mind that makes you believe those work."

"Alright then," Gohan ate the bean for himself. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." Robin smirked. "Titans- and Gohan- let's go!"

Cyborg cracked his neck. "Payback time."

Beast Boy morphed into a large Condor and swooped down, lifting Cyborg into the air by his shoulders. Raven and Starfire lifted Robin into the air. "Try and keep up."

Gohan burst into the air.

* * *

"Guys..." Gizmo turned from the window. "Guys?"

Jinx yanked on the power pole. "I get the magical weapon!"

"No, I do!" Mammoth argued, yanking back.

"Guys!" Gizmo snapped, "They've come back."

"How many?" Jinx squinted out of the window.

"Six." Gizmo smirked. "One guy doesn't even look like a superhero."

"Two for each." Mammoth bounded towards the stairs. "I get Robin and the new one!"

"I'll take the girls." Jinx broke the glass and agilely flipped out of the window.

"I don't wanna fight the other two again." Gizmo crossed his arms and followed suit. His metal attachments morphed into their usual quadrupedal arachnid form.

"Here they come!" Robin charged. "Teen Titans: Go!" The Titans spread out.

Mammoth punched the ground, sending a terrible tremor to knock the Titans to the ground. "Here I come!" Mammoth leaped into the air with his fist cocked back.

Robin rolled out of the way of the bone breaking attack. "Too slow!"

Mammoth threw a volley of punches. "C'mere you little piece of-" Robin rolled between his legs and whipped out his bow staff.

"Over here." Robin whacked the back of Mammoth's head, sending the oaf stumbling forward.

Gohan appeared below Mammoth. "Soaring Dragon's Fist!" Gohan thrust his fist forward, connecting with Mammoth's chin. Mammoth's teeth rattled from the impact and his head spun. Mammoth shook his head and grit his teeth, sending a punch into Gohan's stomach. Gohan gasped in pain as he nearly doubled over.

Mammoth hopped back. "That hurt! That really hurt!"

"So will this!" Robin lunged forward, beaming Mammoth in the head with the tip of his staff. Mammoth stumbled back, shaking the black spots from his vision.

Gohan fazed out, landing a roundhouse kick on Mammoth's cheek. "No!" Mammoth gritted his teeth and snatched Gohan by his leg.

"Oh boy..." Gohan crossed his arms and braced for impact as Mammoth slammed him into the ground.

"Get away!" The large villain snarled, whipping the Saiyan across the grass.

Gohan rolled back and hopped to his feet. "I got an idea."

"Which is?" Robin spun his staff and charged Mammoth.

"Get him off his feet!" Gohan leaped into the air. "Trust me!"

"If we get squashed I'm blaming this on you!" Robin pushed Mammoth off of him. "Down you go!" Robin ducked a kick, whacking Mammoth's ankle.

"Woah!" Mammoth struggled to retain his balance. Robin lunged forward again, beaming Mammoth in the chin and sending the beast airborne.

"Nice!" Gohan caught Mammoth in a bear hug from behind, bursting higher into the air.

"What are you doing?" Mammoth tried to wriggle his arms free but to no avail.

"A new technique!" Gohan flipped the villain upside down. "Nosedive Drill attack... bash... thingy... yeah I need to work on the name!" Gohan burst towards the ground, spinning at a speed where the wind around them formed a funnel.

Mammoth clenched his teeth together as he hit the ground, blacking out from the force. Gohan shook away the dizziness and let Mammoth's limp body slump to the ground. "Brutal." Robin smirked. "Didn't know someone like _you_ had it in you."

"I've learned that in situations like these, you can't be anything less." Gohan looked back at Mammoth's limp body.

Jinx doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. "Now, are you going to tell us why you did this or do we have to make this bloodier than it needs to be?"

Jinx smiled. "Solar Flare!" She shut her eyes as her attack followed through, blinding everyone with a terribly bright light. She shot a pink wave of chi into the air, forming a black portal. She fazed out, dragging Mammoth into the portal by his leg and Gizmo by his arm. "Seeya."

Robin rubbed his eyes and squinted towards Jinx. "No you don't!" Robin and the other Titans rushed towards the portal as Jinx stepped into it. Robin lunged forward, only passing through air. Robin stood up and brushed himself off. "They got away."

"But we got Titan Tower back!" Cyborg laughed. "We sure gave them a whooping, didn't we?"

"Robin is right; it doesn't matter what happened if they can tell their boss what we're capable of." Gohan grimaced. "That means when- if they come back, they'll know what we can do and will counter it."

Robin nodded. "Did anyone notice they had the same insignia on their costumes?"

"The "H" in the middle of the hexagon?" Starfire guessed.

"Right." Robin continued, "Punk Rocket had the insignia tattooed on his arm."

"A distraction!" Beast Boy realized, "Everyone check your belongings!"

The six heroes rushed to the top of the tower and dispersed, rushing through their belongings. "They went into my room?" Raven clenched her fists. "No one goes into my room!" she barked, making everyone jump.

"Note to self: do not go into Raven's room." Gohan chuckled to himself, quickly checking if they had taken anything. "First things first: Dragonball." He flipped his bed upside down and felt around he bottom of it. "There it is!" He slid a beige colored latch to the side, letting a small, long box fall to the floor. He set his bed down and opened the box. Packing foam coated the inside of it, with seven large indents across the foam. A bright glow omitted from the sixth indent, where the six star Dragonball shone brightly. "Good; it's still here." Gohan placed the lid over the box and placed it back under his bed. He darted around the room. "They didn't steal my wallet... they looked through my swords but I don't think they took anything..."

"Whose staff is this?" Robin yelled from across the room.

Gohan stiffened up. "The Power Pole!" He fazed out, reappearing in the living room. "That's mine-"

"It's so small." Robin smirked. "Please tell me this isn't the whole staff."

"That depends." Gohan smirked. "Power Pole: extend!"

"What the heck?" Robin dropped the pole as it grew to five feet long. "It's retractable?"

"No." Gohan picked the staff up. "It's magic. It's been passed from my grandfather to my father, and now to me. Retract." The Power Pole shrunk to its two foot long size. "I'll just put this away."

* * *

_Later that evening_

Cyborg and Beast Boy latched onto the television, playing a heated match of Street Fighter. "Shoryuken!" Ryu exclaimed, knocking Ken into the sky. "K.O."

Cyborg threw his controller into the air. "You cheated!"

"No, you lost!" Beast Boy cackled, "Wanna go again-"

"Round two: Begin!" The two heroes set their gaze on their players.

Raven rolled her eyes and flipped another page in her book. Robin beat around the sides of a punching bag that dangled in the corner of the room, occasionally grunting with a heavy hit. Gohan's eyes were closed as he swayed to his own rhythm, practicing his Tai-Chi. "Good news! Oh joyous good news!" Starfire chimed, running into the room.

"What is it Star?" Robin hit the side of the bag again, this time knocking it off of the chain.

"On my planet, it is the celebration of Kyorn'thok, or reuniting!" Starfire hopped up and down, screaming in excitement.

"Well what is it?" Raven closed her book.

"My elder sister Blackfire is coming to visit for this occasion!" Starfire sighed. "It's been forever; three Earth years since I came here, I wonder how she has changed."

"Well, we'll welcome her with open arms." Beast Boy beamed, "If she... you know... needs to kiss anyone- just to learn English- tell her I'm her guy."

"Knowing Starfire's height, I think she'd want to kiss someone she wouldn't have to bend down to shake hands with." Cyborg retorted, gaining laughter from all but Beast Boy, who just crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

"Princess Blackfire, 29 hours until we reach Earth."

"Very good. And what of the Dragonballs?"

"Active your highness. One is present in Titan Tower."

"Very good." Blackfire raised her glass. "A toast. A toast to universal domination."

She and the captain clinked their glasses and drank, as the rest of the crew laughed.

**Once again, sorry for long break, will not happen again. Review plz!**


	8. Blackfire pt 1

**Own nothing, I do.**

The night was cool and brisk, like a normal early October night would be. Carnival goers rode on the roller coasters and others rode the carousel and Ferris wheel. The pop of fireworks caught Starfire's attention. Gohan and Starfire were nearing the top of the wheel, admiring the lights and vibrant designs the fireworks would make. Gohan steadily snacked on cotton candy. Starfire gasped as a deep blue firework exploded, creating swirls that changed to a bright red in the air. Her big, green eyes stayed focused on the swirl; her head was propped up by her arms that rested on the rail or the race car styled seats. "Beautiful." she sighed, her head slowly tilting to the side. "Gohan, tell me what these are called again."

Gohan smiled. "Fireworks." Gohan leaned back in the seat very relaxed, wearing his purple Daimao outfit Piccolo gave him when he had surpassed his training six months ago.

They sat back in silence, just watching in awe. Starfire's smile faded. "Such explosions on my planet signaled that the Gorrdanians were attacking." Her head turned to face Gohan, yet her eyes stay fixated on the fireworks. "Are you sure Earth isn't under attack?"

Gohan chuckled. "Positive. By this time I would have felt something-" The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Gohan's arms shook as his back straightened from the cold shiver running up his spine, hunching him over.

Starfire scooted away from him a little bit, seeing the worried look on his face. "Gohan, you are... alright?"

Gohan cleared his throat and sat straight up again. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm fine." Gohan smiled. _She's looking at you like you're from Mars, Gohan. Don't. Blow. It. _He held out his cone. "Cotton candy?"

Starfire stared quizzically at the food. "The last time I ate cotton candy, it was white and it didn't taste very good-"

"This is different." Gohan ripped a chunk off and stuffed it into his mouth. Starfire formed a tiny grin on her face and took a small chunk, popping it into her mouth.

"Yum." She said, savoring the flavor. "It's gone."

"It'll do that." Gohan popped another chunk into his mouth.

More silence. Starfire returned to looking at the fireworks. "When I first came to Earth, I thought I would've never fit in. There were so many strange things. But now I see that-"

"Here comes the finale!" Gohan exclaimed, as a large flash of light following an explosion happened in the sky. The two young superheroes sat there in awe, watching the fantastic display of colors, styles, and designs that lit up the night. The lights died down as the fires fizzled out. "Woohoo! Amazing!" Gohan leaned back in the seat.

Starfire stared at the half-blood wide-eyed. "Earth is full of amazing things too."

Gohan smiled. "Earth's way better than Namek, that's for sure." A quiet whirring caught their attention. "Hey Starfire, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The whirring grew closer.

"Uh... Starfire," Gohan looked past her at the object aiming directly towards them.

Starfire stared at him with a grave expression."What is it?"

The object, pink and egg shaped, sprouted six tentacles. "Get down!" He warned.

"Why-" The egg shaped object snatched Starfire out of her seat and burst off, carrying a kicking and screaming Starfire.

Gohan shot out of his seat to grab her. "Starfire!" he exclaimed, watching as the object gained speed and distance away from him.

Starfire gritted her teeth as she watched the carnival grow farther and farther away. She spiked her green aura. "Wherever you are going I do not wish to go!" She shot a chi blast at the object, causing it to buzz and spark. The object loosened its grip, allowing her to wriggle free. Starfire burst towards the carnival as fast as she could, just barely staying out of its grip.

* * *

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg breathed down Beast Boy's neck. "Come on Beast Boy..." Cyborg whispered, calculating his chances of winning.

"Any day now." the guy managing the game droned, "Just throw the ring, if it loops around a bottle you win a prize."

"Yeah yeah I know!" Beast Boy resumed his trace of thought. "Steady..." He lightly tossed the ring. "Yes!" He exclaimed, as the ring looped around the bottle in the middle of nine others. He reached across the table, grabbing a giant stuffed chicken.

"Hey Rae, told you we'd win you a prize." he grinned.

Raven rolled her eyes, taking the gift. "Ooh, a giant chicken" she said sarcastically, "I must be the _luckiest_ girl in the world-"

"Hey guys!" The other Titans turned around. Gohan stood there with a worried look on his face. "Trouble."

"Gohan." Robin said, "Where's Starfire?"

"That's the trouble." Gohan fazed out, tracking her energy to the edge of the docks. Starfire and the object darted around the air. "There she is!" Starfire dodged tentacles back and forth, returning powerful chi blasts in return.

"Her attacks don't look like they're doing any damage." Cyborg said.

"No more chasing now please!" Starfire pleaded, she and the object bursting past the other Titans.

"Who's her new best friend?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Gohan smirked. "Let's go find out."

"Teen Titans: Go!" Robin ordered, each of the Titans chasing after the object.

Gohan and Raven burst into the air after it, dodging people, stands, games, and buildings. "Raven: Slow it down!"

"I know." Raven said, whipping trash cans and benches at the object. Starfire flew towards the three other Titans by the edge of the dock platform.

"Help please!" She threw a volley of chi waves at the object, which dodged them with ease.

Gohan deflected the waves into the air. "Watch where you throw those!"

Cyborg rolled out of its way and grabbed its tail, trying to stop it. "Whatever you did to make this thing mad Star; I suggest you apologize!" He grunted, trying to resist being dragged along for a ride.

The object lifted a tentacle and swatted Cyborg, sending him tumbling to the ground. Robin leaped into the air, kicking the side of the object into the water. "So..." Beast Boy peered over the railings of the dock platform. "Did we-"

"Woah!" Gohan exclaimed, as the object burst through the wood of the platform. Gohan grabbed a tentacle and dragged his way to the head of the object. "Don't see an off switch." A yellow aura formed around his hand. "This will do." He sent a punch through the head of the object, ripping out a fistful of cords that sparked in his hand. Gohan leaped from the object firing a wave of chi in the hole he opened.

The object blew a face full of steam at Gohan and latched onto him. "Five... four... three... two..."

Gohan's eyes flew open. "Crap!" he exclaimed as the ear-ringing explosion sent Gohan spinning uncontrollably through the air. Gohan yelled in rage and caught himself in the air. "Why is it so hot-" Gohan's eyes widened. "I'm on fire." he realized, diving into the water.

Gohan hopped out of the water, his entire body dripping and the top half of his uniform tattered. "It won't be hurting you anymore."

Starfire stared at Gohan with a pained expression. "Why did it wish to harm me in the first place?"

The six walked back into Titan Tower, Gohan still drip drying. "Come friends," Starfire spun around. "I will thank you for saving me with the poem of gratitude!"

"You don't have to," Cyborg shrugged. "But what the heck-"

"All 6000 verses of it!" Starfire beamed, not noticing the emotions drain out of her friends faces.

"On second thought, you _really _don't have to." Cyborg laughed nervously.

"I'm going to grab a towel and dry off." Gohan said, walking towards the bathroom.

"But I must-" a knock at the door was everyone else's hero for the night. "Could that be her?" Starfire chimed and ran to the door. She flung it open and gasped. "Komand'r!" she squealed, hugging her sister with glee. She gestured to the entrance, she and her two henchmen following after. Blackfire was tall, curvy, and lean like her younger sister. She had long, flowing black hair and intense, deep purple eyes. Her skin tone resembled that of her younger sister as well. Her two henchmen were opposite of one another. One was short, thin, pale skinned, and bony with a grave grimace etched on his face. The other one was tall, his skin was deep blue, he was thick bodied, very muscular, and wore a mocking, devious grin. Both were dressed in gold, spartan like armor with purple and green scouters covering one eye. They glared at the Titans with their arms folded. Blackfire wore a long sleeved black shirt with metallic purple sleeves, the end of each sleeve containing a black jewel.. She sported a light purple belt with a short black skirt with light purple shorts under it. Long, black tights and dark shoes that resembled flats.

Blackfire hugged her back and looked over her shoulder. Starfire whispered something in her ear, making her giggle. Blackfire walked up to her sister's friends, looking each of them up and down. "Do you understand English?" Beast Boy asked. Blackfire shook her head. "I know how your race learns languages, so..." he puckered his lips.

Blackfire stepped back, and uttered something in her language. She pushed him aside, looking Cyborg and Robin up and down. Cyborg leaned in to Robin's ear. "Which one do you think she's gonna wanna kiss?"

"Don't no." Robin smirked. "I'm pretty sure Batgirl wouldn't appreciate it if I was selected... and obliged." The two chuckled.

"Hey guys I'm back." Gohan said, walking into the room. "Sorry it took so long; I'm still getting used to where everything is here." Gohan wore a white tee shirt now, along with the slightly seared purple pants and the black and red shoes. Blackfire looked Gohan up and down. "Hi." Gohan extended his hand. Blackfire snatched the back of the Saiyan's head. "What are you-" she drew him in, locking him into a long, flirtatious kiss. The idea of kissing a total stranger out of the blue seemed to be gone, as his eyes slowly drifted shut. _Her lips taste like strawberry..._ was the first thing that came to mind after the five second gap. His heart pounded out of his body as his muscles tensed up, not completely knowing where to go with the beautiful Tamaranian girl locked on his lips.

Beast Boy frowned. "That could have been me..."

"Like I said." Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the head. "It's all about height." Beast Boy folded his arms, secretly sulking on the inside.

Starfire folded her arms and scowled. Blackfire giggled and slowly drew back from the kiss, a thin stream of drool snapping into two as she backed away. Gohan opened his eyes and stared into Blackfire's eyes, feeling there was a dark hunger in them. Blackfire turned away from Gohan and walked back to her sister, who still had her face stuck in a grimace. "What? I had to learn the language somehow."

"You learned it- mastered it- halfway through the kiss." Starfire said, her lips pursed.

"It could be that he's a good kisser." Blackfire proposed, getting a growl from her sister. Blackfire laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Koriand'r. By the way, I passed by planet Turundur and picked you out a little something." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a necklace with a small, green, shiny diamond on the bottom of it.

Starfire gasped, cradling the diamond in her hand. "Pure Turundurian jewels?" She put the necklace on. "It's so beautiful!"

"It matches your eyes." Blackfire smiled. "I hope you like it."

"Oh I do sister," Starfire turned to the other titans. "I'd like to introduce you to my older sister-"

"Blackfire." Blackfire cut in, "I've heard all about you guys from Starfire." She walked up to Cyborg. "Let me guess; you're Cyborg."

"Nice to meet you little lady." Cyborg extended his hand.

Blackfire shook his hand, making Cyborg wince in pain. "Sorry, I'm forgetting that this is Earth."

Cyborg shook his hand. "She's got a nice handshake." Cyborg grinned.

"Raven." Blackfire looked at the red diamond on Raven's forehead. "I like that chakra diamond of yours."

Raven smirked. "You... know about chakra?"

"I got way into meditation during my travels in quadrant Alpha Six." Blackfire smiled. "Beast Boy!" she exclaimed, "What's up?"

Beast Boy's frown disappeared as he looked up at the tall Tamaranian. "The ceiling."

Blackfire laughed, much to Beast Boy's satisfaction. "Nice one!"

"_Someone_ thinks I'm funny." Beast Boy whispered to Raven, who just rolled her eyes.

"I suppose some has to." She smirked.

Beast Boy frowned once again and crossed his arms. "You must be Robin." Blackfire lifted up his cape. "I'm loving this cape and the mask makes you look... mysterious..."

Robin smiled. "Extremely dense polymerized titanium. Ten times stronger than steel."

Blackfire nodded. "Cool." She walked over to Gohan. "And you..." She walked around Gohan. "I don't think she's ever told me about you."

"My name's Son Gohan." Gohan bowed like he did to everyone else when they were formally introduced. "Your name is..."

"Blackfire." she said, "Are you new here?" she asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Yeah, my family is gone so Robin's letting me stay here until I'm in the situation to live on my own." Starfire popped in between them.

"So beloved sister," Starfire put an arm around her sister, walking away from Gohan. "What do you plan to do with us during this celebration?"

"See if you and the earthlings can party." Blackfire leaped into the air, landing on the couch. "Doditz, Garpa, dismissed." The two guards walked out of Titan Tower, slamming the door behind them. "If it wasn't for that black hole sucking me into this side of the galaxy I wouldn't be here."

"Black hole?" Cyborg and Robin said simultaneously.

"You came here through a black hole? I gotta hear this!" Gohan said, he and Beast Boy leaning up against the couch as well.

Blackfire smirked. "Well I was traveling through the asteroid belts between Arlia, Namek, and Yardrat-"

"The Ka'amyu triangle?" Starfire gasped. "That place is riddled with raiders and space monsters!"

"There didn't seem to be any raiders this time." she said, "It was like someone had gone and killed them all."

_Space raiders huh?_ Frieza flashed through Gohan's mind. _You're welcome._

"Now please," Blackfire waved her off. "Go be a dear and fetch me one of those sodas earthlings love so much."

Starfire pursed her lips. "Sure."

Blackfire smiled deviously and resumed her story. "So anyway, I'm dodging asteroids left and right at nearly light speed..."

She rushed to the kitchen. "You haven't changed either."

* * *

Garpa and Doditz stood outside the Tower. "Doditz." Garpa said with a rough, deep voice. "Did you check their power levels?"

"Yes." Doditz pressed a button on his scouter. "While they drooled over Blackfire I got a good look at them." Numbers flashed on the scouter. "The footage displayed on the probe we sent didn't really count." He coughed, hunching over like a sickly man with a very raspy voice like steel against steel.

"Why?" Garpa asked.

"They deactivated it somehow." Doditz smirked. "Here we are..."

"Well? Get on with it!" Garpa barked impatiently.

"The green one?" Doditz looked at his partner for confirmation.

"Yes." Garpa said.

"1500." Doditz snorted. "We'll match him up against the Saibamen!"

"Match him up against you." Garpa smirked. "You're what, 1200?"

"1300." Doditz snapped, feeling embarrassed.

Garpa laughed. "Maybe if you would've shown up for physical training-"

"I was sick!" Doditz snarled.

"Every Wednesday?" Garpa asked.

"Next is the leader Robin." Doditz said, changing the subject. "2500."

"He looks like he's a resilient one!" Garpa laughed.

"The cyborg..." Doditz smirked. "3800. He could cause you some trouble."

"3800?" Garpa laughed. "Where have you been? I eat 3800s for breakfast!"

"The demon..." Doditz' eyes widened. "4376!"

"Now it's a party!" Garpa exclaimed.

"The one known as Gohan..." Doditz' smile faded. "5800?!"

"What about baby sister?" Garpa snapped.

"6000." Garpa laughed.

"As expected." Garpa chuckled. "I was secretly hoping you or I got caught and get to fight."

"I'd rather just grab the Dragonball and get out." Doditz stammered.

"Whatsa matter?" Garpa taunted, "Don't wanna be humiliated?"

"And this is why you get sent to the infirmary more than anyone else." Doditz grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Starfire ran into the living room. "Sister, I require your companionship!"

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin grunted at each other, playing a racing game. "Y'all can't pass me!" Cyborg said, button mashing the top buttons.

"Time for the special!" Robin said, blasting Beast Boy out of the way.

"No!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as the "game over" letters marked his third of the screen.

"Where is my Sister?" Starfire asked, watching as Robin and Cyborg's cars smashed into one another.

"I don't know, she left just a second ago." Robin said, pushing Cyborg's car out of the way.

"Ooh!" Starfire picked up the fourth controller. "Can I play?"

"Winner takes on Blackfire." Beast Boy said, wiping the smile off Starfire's face. "She's _really _good." he sighed dreamily.

"Oh." Starfire walked down the hallway to the bedrooms. "Raven?" She knocked on her door.

Raven cracked open the door a bit. "What?"

Starfire peeked through the crack. "Is Blackfire in-"

"No." She said flatly.

"Well, do you wish to hang out?" Starfire said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"No." Raven replied in the same, flat tone.

"We could go to the super depressing cafe!" Starfire said.

"Been there, done that." Raven smirked. "It was open mic night. Your sister's poetry is beautifully dark." Raven shut the door.

"Oh, okay." Starfire's frown changed. _Gohan! He might want to hang out!_ She rushed down the hallway to his room, seeing a note on the door. _In training room._ It read, "Maybe he'd like a sparring companion."

She reached the training room. The door was wide open, and two shadows just on the wall leading to the entrance of it caused her frown to reappear. "Perfect, Gohan." Starfire stared at the shadows slack-jawed as they seemed to merge. "Hold me just like that, and..." In a flash, Gohan's shadow flew across the room.

Gohan slammed against the wall and slid to the ground. "Nice one."

"Thanks. Learned that one from a Benzonian martial arts master in Tairus six." Blackfire grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet.

"Hello Gohan, and sister," Starfire stepped in between them."Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. _Ouch._ "Blackfire was showing me some sweet martial arts! Wanna join us?"

Starfire smiled. "Sure-"

"She never liked to fight in the first place." Blackfire scoffed. "I always was the better fighter." She grabbed Gohan's hand. "Let me show you some more." She half dragged him out of the room. Starfire stared dolefully at her sister and Gohan as they walked down the hallway.


	9. Blackfire pt 2

**I own nothing.**

Gohan, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy laid on the couch lazily, flipping through channels on the TV. "There's nothing on." Beast Boy whined, "I'm so bored!" he groaned.

"Whining won't fix the problem!" Raven snapped.

"Well you haven't thought of anything." Beast Boy said.

"Friends!" Starfire stumbled in front of the television, carrying three bowls of popcorn, a stack of movies, and a stack of foam cups. "I suggest we have a movie afternoon! That's what it's called here, right? Let's just watch movies today!" Starfire put down the popcorn. "I've brought popcorn and non-cotton candies. Which movie shall we watch?" The emotion drained from her face as each of her friends shouted out a different genre to watch. "Perhaps, a double feature-"

"Forget the flicks kids," Blackfire walked into the living room. "We're going out!"

Starfire turned around, gasping at her sister's attire. "Where did you-" Blackfire brushed past. "Is that my-"

"Heard about a party downtown." Blackfire said, "Cool crowd, sick music."

"Cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm in." Cyborg said, "Sounds like fun."

"Why not?" Robin said, clicking off the TV.

"It's held in the creepy run-down warehouse," Blackfire enticed, smirking as Raven quickly closed her book.

The Titans stood from the couch to get ready to leave. Gohan thought about the party, the crowds, and the loud music.. He frowned. "I actually prefer the movie idea-"

Blackfire yanked him to his feet from the couch. "Come on Gohan. Don't be a let down." Blackfire said with a devious grin.

Gohan was caught by her eyes again. "O-okay." Gohan rushed to his room to get changed into casual, non-training outfit.

"Good!" Blackfire chimed, rushing past him. "Raided your closet, don't mind if I take your look?"

Starfire sighed and sadly watched Blackfire briskly walk away. "Why not." she muttered to herself, "You've already borrowed my friends."

* * *

"Is that the signal?" Doditz asked, grasping the latch to the door on the roof of the tower.

"Yes." Garpa said, "Search for the Dragonball."

* * *

Blue and pink strobe lights along with loud, distorted techno music blaring throughout the club filled the cool, night air with hot adrenalin. Whether single or coupled, many people danced on the disco-like dance floor. Blackfire led the Titans through the crowds of dancers. "Step aside! The queen of the universe has arrived!"

Raven turned around and offered her hand to Starfire, who cautiously made her way through the crowds. "Sorry- whoops- excuse me-" A taller guy brushed past her, stepping on her foot. "How rude!" Starfire exclaimed, "You really should apologize when stepping on someone's foot!"

Raven shook her head and disappeared into the crowd. Blackfire laughed and spun around, getting lustful looks and shy peeks from the boys dancing around her. "What's the matter?" she giggled, "Don't tell me you three, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, Teen Titans, are afraid of a little dancing?"

Beast Boy smirked. "I betcha Cyborg knows "The Robot" dance."

Blackfire glided past them, dancing with the crowd. The three supers shrugged and danced as well. Gohan, Starfire, and Raven stood awkwardly in the center of a crowd. "I'm going to get a drink. Be right back." Gohan said, quickly disappearing into a crowd.

"This party is pointless." Raven stated.

"Everything is pointless." A lanky kid said with shaggy black hair and pale skin. "Wanna go talk about it?"

Raven smirked. "Sure.." Starfire stared slack-jawed at the two as they left her alone.

"Hey baby, diggin' the scene?" Starfire turned around; two guys, one tall the other short, both wearing sports jerseys and snapbacks, put their arms around her.

Starfire shifted uncomfortably. "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels."

The two backed up, staring at her strangely. They looked back at each other and burst out laughing. Starfire blushed in embarrassment and fazed out, reappearing on top of the warehouse. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Perhaps I don't belong here after all..."

"I've been looking all over for you!" Gohan said, walking from the stairway leading to the second floor of the warehouse. "Is something wrong?"

"No-nothing." A small smile grew on her face but soon disappeared. "Everything is not alright."

Gohan's smile faded. "What's wrong-"

"My sister. I'm glad to see her, but she rules at video games, dark poems, knows the cool moves-" She hung her head. "She's everything I'm not. You guys enjoy her more and-"'

"We don't like her more than you Starfire," Gohan smiled. "I think-"

"How do I look?" Blackfire came from the stairway with her hair a bright neon pink. "You like?"

Gohan's face once again turned serious. "Can you give us a minute please?"

Blackfire pursed her lips and held her hands on her hips. She headed back towards the stairs as another song came on. "I love this song!" she snatched Gohan and burst back into the warehouse.

Starfire sighed again. "Hey!" she exclaimed, dodging a ray of chi as it flew past her face.

"Come with us Koriand'r." She looked him up and down. He was short, wearing strange dark brown combat armor that covered his mid section and shoulders, two spiky slabs of armor jut over his shoulders. He had a spiky brown cul-de-sac and a large blue ray gun for a left hand. Two others, wearing the exact same armor and tail stood beside him wearing two white combat helmets. "Don't make this harder than it already has."

"Who are you?" Starfire slowly stepped towards the stairs.

"Eelo, Lug, get the others." The short one commanded.

"Yes General Kurules." they droned, the three now bursting after her.

Kurules burst his aura and fazed out, clashing with his target. The two underlings fazed out, reappearing inside of the warehouse. "Make it rain!" Eelo exclaimed, firing a volley of chi beams into the crowd. Pandemonium spread quickly as the dance floor quickly cleared. Beast Boy morphed into a Gorilla and charged. Robin pulled out his bow staff. "Teen Titans: Go!" he exclaimed, clashing with Eelo as well.

"Sorry guy," Raven smirked, "Call me?" She burst towards Eelo.

"Not so fast!" Raven was tossed aside by a powerful kick. "Lug's the name beating's my game!"

"Prepare to lose then!" Cyborg exclaimed, sending a powerful photon blast towards Lug.

* * *

Gohan and Blackfire hung outside the entrance to the warehouse. "So, Gohan, you've heard plenty of my stories."

"Yeah." Gohan leaned against the wall. "Before I became a Titan, my dad, his friends and I would sail across the galaxies beating bad guys. One of the planets you mentioned- Namek- my mentor comes from there."

"Namekian martial arts?" Blackfire smirked. "When I went there, I didn't meet any fighters."

"They kinda lost their lives while fighting against the "space raiders". Your welcome for the smooth sailing while going past Namek." Gohan smirked. "We got them all and their leader-"

"_You_ killed Frieza?" Blackfire gasped, "How long ago was this?"

"It was my dad who defeated him." Gohan smirked. "When his brother came to play, that's when I decided to fight alongside my father." Gohan laughed. "I was no help."

"You fought Frieza! You must be strong for a human." Blackfire said, "Unless you've been lying."

_I can tell her right? She's an alien too..._ "Well, I'm not exactly human." Gohan admitted.

"Then what are you?" Blackfire giggled. "You're too soft of a male to be a Tamaranian."

Gohan wasn't sure how to take that. "I'm a hybrid." Gohan said, "My mom's a human, my dad's a-" Gohan's head snapped upward as the strange feeling on the Ferris Wheel returned. "Oh no..."

"A what?" Blackfire frowned as Gohan walked towards the entrance. "Oh come on, stay please?" she whined in a mock pleading tone.

Gohan took another step towards the entrance."I just wanna make sure Starfire's okay-"

"Guah!" Cyborg exclaimed, bursting through the wall.

"Cyborg?" Gohan shook free of Blackfire's grip and ran to help his friend. "What's happening?"

"Don't know." Cyborg rolled to his feet. "Three guys came from nowhere and started attacking us." Cyborg clenched his fists. "Their leader is taking on Starfire alone-"

"Not for long!" He floated in the air and spiked his aura.

Blackfire looked him up and down. "Don't just stand there!" Gohan said, "Your sister is in trouble!" Gohan burst into the air.

"Right." Blackfire chuckled nervously and took off the pink wig, bursting after him.

* * *

Starfire burst through the cement wall, slamming into the building adjacent to it. The three strange warriors rushed from the hole at blinding speed, each with a devilish grin. "Surround her!" Kurules commanded, smirking as Starfire tried fighting all three at the same time.

"Hey!" The three turned around.

"Gohan!" Starfire exclaimed, as Gohan fazed out.

"Holy sh-" Gohan reappeared in front of Eelo, sending a punch into his stomach.

"Call it, Robin!" Gohan said, throwing a roundhouse kick.

Robin and the other Titans charged. "Teen Titans! Go!"

"Get them!" Kurules growled.

"You three lousy guys?" Blackfire burst into the sky, firing a volley of chi waves into the three warriors.

"Blackfire?" Kurules growled, barely audible over the buzzing of the chi. He pointed up into the sky. "But-" The purple waves crashed into them, washing over the three warriors.

The dust cleared. Starfire stood barely scratched in the center of the remainders of the bodies. Electrical wires and slabs of metal littered the ground. "That was a bit-"

"Androids?" Gohan smirked. "Those were pretty low tech for androids."

"Nice shooting B." Beast Boy said, "You've got pretty sweet aim."

"I kinda knew they were bots." Blackfire admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"How?" Starfire asked, skimming through the pieces left of them.

"Lucky guess." Blackfire giggled nervously. _Too soon... Garpa and Doditz; idiots..._

"We could use some luck like that." Robin smirked. "How would you like to be part of the team?"

"Me? A Teen Titan?" Blackfire said with a mocking grin.

"What?!" Starfire gasped, not believing what she heard Robin say.

"She destroys low level grunts and gets accepted just like that?" Gohan growled out of annoyance. "I can fight the big guys one on one and barely get considered?" Gohan folded his arms. "I didn't come here to impress you..." he muttered under his breath.

"Let's continue this conversation back at the tower." Robin said, donning his motorcycle helmet. The others floated in the air and burst off towards the tower.

"I'll catch up!" Blackfire said, waving to the Titans as they faded out into the sky. She pulled out a scouter from the pocket in her skirt. "Idiots!" she barked.

Garpa laughed nervously. "Sorry your highness, we just-"

"Is something amusing?" Blackfire snapped.

"No no nothing!" Doditz said, covering his partner's mouth with his hands.

"Tell me you've at least found the Dragonball." Blackfire smirked. "It wasn't that hard to-"

"About that." Doditz said, "We haven't exactly found it. We've narrowed it down to the room of the Saiyan-"

"Saiyan?" Blackfire cut in, "I don't know of any Saiyans in the Titans."

"The boy that taught you English-"

"Gohan?" Blackfire gasped, "But- his tail- it's-"

"While sifting through his room we kinda read his journal." Doditz said, "Turns out he's half-Saiyan, and he's had a history of searching for the Dragonballs."

"Interesting." Blackfire said, as a sly smile grew across her face. "So he is in possession of the Dragonball?"

"Affirmative. We've looked everywhere yet we can't seem to find it." Doditz' eyes widened as he heard the doorknob to the tower jiggle. "What do you want us to do about the others- wait..." A series of thuds could be heard, like someone splintering wood. "Here it is!" Blackfire smirked. "So what do you need us to do now?

"Capture Starfire and bring her back to Tamaran. They'll pay a pretty penny for her." She ordered, "If it comes to it, kill the rest, especially the Saiyan. He shows himself to be a challenge." Blackfire took off the scouter and placed it back into her pocket. Blackfire sighed. "Shame, I actually like him." she said, bursting towards Titan Tower.

* * *

Starfire floated in the air above the Tower, backpack slung across her shoulder. "She will make a better Titan." She turned away from the Tower.

"So you're just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Starfire turned around. Gohan stood there, watching her in the air with a concerned look etched on his face.

Starfire teared up and dropped to the roof. "Gohan-"

Gohan's eyes widened as he leaped over Starfire. "Run!" he exclaimed, as a big wave of yellow chi flew towards him. Gohan deflected the wave back at its owner.

"Cheap trick!" The owner said, reappearing in front of Gohan to send a kick into his stomach. Gohan fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Yoink!" the assaulter said, slinging Starfire across her shoulder. "Got her." he said, "Saiyan's down; Doditz will pick up from here." He burst off with a struggling Starfire on his back. "Doditz." he said, "Open the ship."

A medium sized spaceship appeared, resembling a small Death Star around the size of a house. A hatch in the front swung open. "In here Garpa!"

"I know!" Garpa grumbled, shoving Starfire into the ship. "I'm going to get the space pod. The Dragonball?"

"In here." Doditz chuckled. "This was kinda fun to watch."

"See you back on Tamaran." Garpa said, bursting off towards his space pod.

"Doditz huh? Where have I heard that-" Gohan froze petrified, remembering Blackfire casting them out. "Blackfire..." Gohan gritted his teeth and stood up. "I don't know why you're doing this, but you won't get away!" He placed two fingers to his forehead. "Starfire's chi signature... got it!" he disappeared, reappearing inside of the ship. "Starfire!" he exclaimed, staring in worry as she helplessly beat at a force field cell surrounding her. "I'll get you out. I promise!"

Starfire nodded, trying to communicate with the strange tape covering her mouth,

Gohan desperately looked around the cell for a key slot or a switch. On top of the cell was a small disc with a red laser bar over it. "Looks like a bar code scanner." He scanned his hand.

"Unidentified credentials." the disc droned in a robotic voice, "Please show proper identification."

"Okay then..." Gohan said, "I guess I need to find the captain of this ship." He closed his eyes once again. "Five chi signatures... each around 800 and the leader with 1300... that'll be quick." He fazed out to the five manning the ship. "Let her go."

The five turned around. "The 5800?" One of the crew exclaimed. They all wore similar armor to Kurules, Lug, and Eelo.

"Saiyan armor?" Gohan clenched his fists.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Doditz barked, "Get him!"

Gohan growled and spiked his aura, knocking them back. "Who wants to taste their teeth first?"

"Surround him!" Doditz ordered, as he and the crew surrounded the Saiyan.

"Now kid let's make this-" Gohan lunged forward, sending a punch into one of the crew's head. He flew back, bashing his head on the controls. He rolled back, sending an elbow strike into one's stomach.

"Ha!" Gohan exclaimed, flipping him over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground.

"You little-" Gohan whipped around and swung upward, knocking the man's head on the ceiling.

"Descending Dragon's kick!" Gohan leaped backwards, using a kick to slam another grunt's face into the ground.

Doditz growled. "Imma kill you-

Gohan whipped around, slicing a gash in Doditz' forehead with a roundhouse. Doditz stumbled back, tripping over the unconscious body of his crew mate. "Now, you're gonna fork over that key-"

"I don't have it." Doditz chuckled.

Gohan stepped on his skull. "Tell me where it is, or I turn your skull into mush!" He pressed harder, making Doditz cringe in pain.

"In my back pocket!" Gohan took his foot from Doditz' skull.

"Thanks!" He ripped the scouter off Doditz' face and crushed it in his hand. He turned towards the speakers and microphone, ripping them out with ease. "Key?"

Doditz tossed him the key. "You think you've won? Garpa will me more than enough for all of you!"

Gohan fazed out and scanned the key card. The force field disappeared as Starfire stumbled out of the cell.

"Woah!" Gohan fazed out, catching Starfire. "I got you." He carefully ripped the tape from her mouth, drawing her closer to him; she could feel his deep breaths exhale on her nose. The two looked into each other's eyes and froze, almost like the ship wasn't about to horribly crash into the Earth because Gohan took out the sailors. A blaring, red alarm snapped the duo back into reality. "Hold on." Gohan placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared, reappearing in front of Titan Tower. "Warn the others about your sister. I'll go pay Garpa a visit."

Starfire burst her aura, the bright green energy radiating from her. "She will pay!"


	10. Blackfire pt 3

**I own nothing!**

**A/N: Sorry for the loooooooong break and my broken promise I made to you guys in Chapter seven, but with school and having ALL AP courses this year, I don't have much time to work on dual fanfics (my other one is a series, starting with Budokai Tenkaichi, then Dark Tournament, and now the Expedition, sorry for suckage in the first book, that was my first attempt at fanfic ever) so I just picked the fanfic I was closest to finishing (Dark Tournament) and decided to finish that up. I will try to divide my time between school, orchestra, jazz band, and fanfiction. Finally, if you REALLY expected a story where Gohan blows through all of the villains, this is NOT the story for you. I screwed the Power Level system. Every energy blast is classified as chi.**

Gohan's eyes narrowed as they locked on to Garpa's space pod. "There you are." His stomach bruise throbbed as the pain from the surprise attack returned with a vengeance, making Gohan cringe. He spiked his aura, leaving a streak of light blue behind him.

Garpa's scouter beeped. "Power Level approaching." It droned in a robotic, monotonous voice.

Garpa raised an eyebrow. "Quantitative value."

The scouter beeped again. "5900... 6100... 6500-"

"6500?!" Garpa exclaimed, "On this planet? Identify!" The red glass on his door of the small, cramped pod shattered as a hand shot through it, seizing Garpa from the throat.

"It's me." The owner of the hand said from behind the glass while bringing the sailing space pod to a halt. "Son Gohan."

Garpa's eyes widened as his pod came to a complete stop. "You can't be! You only peaked at 5800!"

"You've never pissed me off before." Gohan spiked his aura again, quickly driving the pod back towards the ground.

"I won't be defeated by some son of a Saiyan grunt!" Garpa grasped Gohan's arm.

"His name..." Gohan burst towards the ground now, controlling his descent. "was Son Goku!" Gohan let out a war cry as the ship slammed into the ground.

Garpa arched in pain as the pod hit the earth, making his teeth hurt and head spin from the sudden jolt. Gohan stepped back and held his palm out, slowly forming a ball of chi on it. "I'll give you one last warning: Leave peacefully and there won't be any more fighting."

Garpa let out a war cry and shot his arms and legs out, splitting the pod in four pieces. Garpa stepped from the remains of his ship. "I leave peacefully when Hell freezes over! Graak daaka!" Garpa exclaimed, firing a wave of chi from his hand towards the Saiyan.

Gohan held out his palm, smirking as the wave bounced off his hand. "Is this the best you've got?"

Garpa cocked his fist back and charged. Gohan ducked the punch and returned his own, arching the large alien over his fist. Garpa gritted his teeth and grasped Gohan's arm. "I'll beat you to death!" He whipped the Saiyan into the air. "Here I come!"

Gohan flipped around and charged again. "Like I'm gonna let you-"

Garpa landed a successful kick into Gohan's stomach, making the teen's vision blur in and out from the force from the kick. Garpa smirked and hopped back. "Get ready to die, freak!" Gohan dizzily fell into a stance, drawing his hands together and towards his sides. A yellow wave of chi slowly started to form between Garpa's hands. "My specialty attack: the Go Ran Sha! Any last words?"

Gohan smirked as a small blue ball of chi formed between his hands. "Three, actually." The ball between his hands blew up in size. "Kame..."

"What?" Garpa's wave blew up in size as well.

"Hame..." Gohan's aura flared, changing from blue to bright yellow.

"Yellow aura?" Garpa let out a slight, worried cry. "Scouter!"

The scouter beeped as numbers started to appear across the glass. "7000... 7500...8000..."

"This is bad..." Garpa mumbled. "Go Ran Sha!" he exclaimed, firing the yellow wave of death.

"Ha!" Gohan exclaimed, letting forth the rare technique that only few knew. The blue clashed with yellow, forming a green clash center that slowly overpowered the Go Ran Sha.

"I gotta get out of here!" Garpa spiked his aura as well. "Kii Lo Du'um!"

In a flash of bright, Garpa disappeared leaving Gohan by himself. Gohan looked around and yelled in rage. "Coward!" Gohan clenched his fists. "No doubt he's going towards the tower." He burst towards the tower as a blue flash, his hot, steaming rage adding to his already impeccable speed. "Whoa..." A chill traveled up Gohan's spine. "Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy; their power levels are disappearing! What about Raven? Is she-" Gohan winced as a loud cry- Raven's cry- echoed through the air. Gohan's chi spiked again as his hair flickered between yellow and black. "They're going to get it now!" Gohan rushed towards the tower faster than he had ever flown before, reaching a battered, battle-scarred tower in less than two minutes. "Blackfire! Garpa!" He whipped his head back and screamed, letting the Super Saiyan form consume him.

Blackfire dodged another kick from her sister and threw a punch into Starfire's stomach. Garpa blew a second chi blast into Raven's stomach, sending the spawn of Trigon sailing into a wall. "He's home." Blackfire and Garpa rushed outside. "Wait." Blackfire stared at the raging, golden-haired Super Saiyan. "G-gohan?!"

Gohan screamed in rage as he completed the transformation, shaking nearby trees and stirring the water around the island. He stared at Blackfire directly in her eyes. "You _will_ pay."

"Blackfire!" Garpa pressed several buttons on his scouter. "What's his power level?"

"It's-" Blackfire gasped. "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" She screamed, ripping the scouter off her face and crushing it.

"What?" Garpa looked to his superior for confirmation. "That can't be right!" Garpa charged at the Super Saiyan with his fist cocked back. "Take-"

"Masenko!" Gohan exclaimed, letting a roar of yellow energy to wash over Garpa.

Garpa bellowed in pain as the energy disappeared, making him drop into the water surrounding the island like a stone.

"Is that Gohan?" Beast Boy and Cyborg, carrying an unconscious Robin on their backs, rushed outside.

"It is!" Starfire smiled as she and Raven flew from a broken window formed from the battle that had just ensued.

"Are you ready?" Gohan burst towards Blackfire with his fist cocked back.

_Don't hit women for any reason!_ Gohan's mother reminded him inside his head, _Treat them with the utmost respect!_

Gohan came less than three inches from Blackfire's face before he stopped in mid-air. _D-damn it! Why can't I follow through?_

Blackfire giggled. "What's wrong, Gohan?" She flicked his nose. "Big bad Saiyan won't hit a girl? You're so cute!"

Starfire and Raven charged. "You've hurt my friends." Gohan said, "I'll find a way to make you pay."

Blackfire whipped around, clashing with both Raven and Starfire. The three feminine fighters disappeared in a flurry of fast fists, amazing even Gohan. "You could come with me!" Blackfire proposed, "Collect all seven Dragonballs, rule the galaxy hand in hand, maybe as _husband and wife? _I know how much you wanted me like every other male titan in the tower, like Garpa, like Doditz, like the rest of my sailors; I want you too, Gohan, leave your pitiful Earth-friends behind and join me!_"_

Starfire's heart sank as Blackfire uttered those words. "No!" she exclaimed, sending a shockwave to knock both her sister and Raven askew into the air. "I apologize Raven, but I must take my sister down by myself."

"But-" Raven realized that she would be impeding on family matters. "Okay."

"I was always the better fighter." Blackfire said, "This battle is pointless."

"Maybe so, sister," The two sisters spiked their auras. "But I won't give up until I defeat you."

"Fun," Blackfire smirked. "I get to kick your ass _and_ I get to steal Gohan?"

"Enough!" Starfire shouted, "You think he would settle for some manipulative, deceiving, wicked _glorsnarf_ like you?"

"Take that back!" Blackfire sparked her aura.

"We settle this now," Starfire spiked her aura as well. "_Sister._"

**A/N: Yes, whine and cry, looooooong wait and little chapter; the average amount of words per chapter will be around 2000 like this one.**


	11. Blackfire (FINALE)

**I own nothing.**

The two sisters glared at each other and spiked their auras. A confident smirk grew on Blackfire's face. "Little sister, you seem angry."

Starfire's eyes began to glow a bright, neon green. "Do not toy with me, sister."

Blackfire's smirk faded. "Then I'll end this quickly." She fired a quick burst of purple energy from her hand and charged toward her sister, pummeling her with a barrage of punches and kicks. Blackfire dodged a swift counter punch from Starfire and grabbed her arm and twisting it. "I always was the better fighter, Starfire."

Starfire sent a kick into Blackfire's stomach and broke free of her sister's grip and spun around, sending a roundhouse kick into Blackfire's face. Blackfire sailed toward the ground and gritted her teeth as she slammed into the side of Titan Tower before falling onto the grass. Starfire burst toward Blackfire and cocked her heel upward. "Not anymore!"

Blackfire rolled out of the way of the heel slam and countered with a palm strike into Starfire's chin. Starfire stumbled back, dazed by the power of the palm strike. Blackfire scrambled to her feet and charged. Gohan's eyes widened. "I forgot the Dragonball!" He turned to rush to the remains of Garpa and Doditz's ships. "But what if Starfire needs my help?" He turned back to the fight. _This might be a ruse by Blackfire to distract us!_ He clenched his fists.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A conscious Raven yelled, sending a black bolt of energy into Blackfire's back. "Get the Dragonball!"

"Go!" Cyborg yelled.

"We can handle it!" Beast Boy gave him a thumb up before morphing into a gorilla.

"Teen Titans: Go!" Robin's motorcycle zoomed underneath Gohan. "The Dragonball is this way, right?"

"Yes," Gohan said. "Quickly! I don't know if Blackfire means for us to be here!"

"I doubt it," Robin said, "as soon as I saw Doditz and Garpa, I ran a full scan on all of Jump City for more alien spacecraft. Her ship that you destroyed was literally all that she had."

Gohan smirked. "I guess she wasn't expecting this?"

"That could be," Robin pressed a button on a touch-screen panel between the handle bars. "She could also be gauging our power. Starfire has told her about us."

"Arrogance," Gohan said, "but you could be right. The Teen Titans are pretty powerful. You're a good leader too."

Robin chuckled. "Don't try sucking up to me now just because you want in."

Gohan folded his arms and dropped to the ground. Robin released the throttle and hopped off the cycle, using one button on a small remote to bring it to a complete stop. "Who said I was sucking up?" Gohan said. A few large craters in the sand that were left by the fight between Gohan and Garpa were covered in police tape. Bits and pieces of Doditz's ship littered the quiet beach of the ironically loud downtown Jump City. Three humanoid aliens with bright red, armor-like skin with dark green eyes and hook-like claws for hands watched as Robin and Gohan headed toward them.

"Stop." The alien in the middle approached Gohan and Robin. "Are you aware of the Tamaranean female known by Komand'r?"

"Tall, black hair?" Robin said, receiving a nod from the alien.

"She is a notorious criminal on Turundur. We've been authorized by the President of the United States and the Galactic Alliance to retrieve her for facing her crime on her homeland or on Turundur, by jurisdiction of whoever finds her whereabouts," the alien said. "Her ship landed here last, so you are bound by law to tell us anything you know about her." The alien pointed to an orange glow in the dirt. A green aura formed around it and lifted it up, revealing the six star ball. "I believe this is yours after analyzing your fingerprints, Son Gohan."

Gohan and Robin looked at each other and nodded. "Come with us."

Gohan took the Dragonball and he and Robin led the three Turundurian officers to the ongoing battle.

Blackfire sent a volley of chi waves toward Starfire. "I will not lose to you, baby sister!"

Starfire burst toward her, agilely dodging all of the waves. She sent a kick into Blackfire's stomach, arching the older sister over. Blackfire grabbed her younger sister's leg and whipped her into the air, charging two balls of chi on her hands. A black bolt of energy hit her side and sent her tumbling to the ground. She pushed herself into the air and dodged a series of punches from Cyborg. "I'm sorry I have to do this to a girl!" Cyborg threw another punch, but was once again dodged by Blackfire. Blackfire flipped Cyborg over her shoulder, slamming him into Beast Boy. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and charged, ramming his horn into Blackfire's ribs. Blackfire cringed from pain and flipped into the air, sending a quick burst of purple energy bolts into Beast Boy's back.

Raven spiked her black aura and raised her hands, her eyes glowing white as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

One of the many pine trees that made up a large percent of plant population of Jump City was sent hurdling toward the Tamaranean. Blackfire crossed her arms in front of her face and leaned forward, taking the full force of the hit. She gritted her teeth as the bark slowly began to break on her arms. A large, green snake quickly slithered up the tree and darted at her. Blackfire gasped and dodged. She parried the tree and smirked. "You are pathetic! Never in my life have I seen such a disgrace for a group of... I dare say, warriors? I've met better _gniok_ fetchers than you four!" A blue phaser of energy knocked her in the stomach, sending her flailing into the side of Titan Tower again. Starfire burst at her again with amazing speed, making Blackfire cough up a trail of blood as a devastating knee strike connected with her stomach. Starfire followed with a series of powerful punches to the face, hitting her so hard it was like they weren't even related. Starfire hopped back, eyes radiating bright green, and watched as Blackfire crumpled on the ground.

"I did not wish to hurt you, sister, but I cannot let you harm my friends." A small smile grew on Starfire's face. "Perhaps, you are ready to apologize?"

Blackfire weakly stood to her feet, chuckling as she watched blood slowly drip from her face. "Me? Apologize to you?" Blackfire burst into the air and lifted her arm, charging an extremely large, purple ball of energy.

"Sister, please!" Starfire pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you any longer!"

"Don't worry; this is enough energy to take out all of Jump City!" Blackfire threw her head back and began to cackle maniacally, quadrupling the size of the ball. "This is the Death Ball! A little technique I made myself! All energy attacks get sucked into it!"

"We'll be the one to test that!" Cyborg said, firing a large, blue energy phaser into the ball, growling as it was absorbed. Starfire fired a large, green wave of energy into the Death Ball, but it too was absorbed. Raven fired a black wave of energy, only to have it absorbed by the Death Ball.

"Don't do this, Blackfire!" Starfire begged. "Give up on whatever evil it is that you're after! If you follow through with this, you'll be killing millions of innocent people! Think about what this will truly accomplish!"

"This city is done for!" Blackfire barked, "I will not lose to-"

A red motorcycle slammed into the side of Blackfire's head, knocking her to the ground. "Robin!" Starfire gasped, running to greet him. He looked up at the Death Ball quickly descending and gripped his cape. "Our energy just gets sucked in!"

"I've got this," Robin whipped off his cape, hopping in the air to let it fall to it's full length. "Gohan! I need you to hold the other side of this! If we can propel that thing back into the air, we can destroy it in space using the nuclear missiles in the tower!"

"We have missiles?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"For something like a giant ball of energy?" Raven said.

"Robin is always prepared," Cyborg said, "but ten times the strength of steel isn't going to stop that thing!"

"I've got an idea," Gohan said, rushing toward the Death Ball.

"Gohan!" Starfire exclaimed, "What are you doing? Get down here!"

"You said it absorbs body energy, correct?" Gohan spiked his aura. "There are special techniques my dad taught me which uses the energy of the soul itself!" A small, white ball of energy started to glow on his hand. _The spiritual energy from Jump City should be enough._ Gohan closed his eyes.

"_Concentrate on channeling the energy of your own soul into the Spirit Bomb, Gohan,"_ he heard his father say, _"That's it Gohan! Give it all you got!"_

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at the ball of spiritual energy on his hand; it had grown to about the size of a basketball. "Here we go!" He slammed the Spirit Bomb into the Death Ball, gritting his teeth as he started to feel all of his strength drain from him. He grunted and stepped in closer, plunging his whole arm into the Death Ball. "Come on!"

"What's he doing?" Blackfire weakly sat up.

A loud rumble could be heard from inside the Death Ball. Gohan pulled his arm out and flew back. The Death Ball slowly began to shrink, and as it did, the color of the Death Ball changed from purple to white like the color of the Spirit Bomb. "What did you do to it, Gohan?" Raven said.

"The spirit energy in the Spirit Bomb feeds off of the body energy of living things to keep the spirits in the bomb charged!" Gohan yelled over the loud buzzing that the Spirit Bomb made. "You're looking at all of the positive spiritual energy of Jump City and the energy Blackfire's spirit put into her attack!" Gohan placed a hand on the bomb and burst higher into the air, cocking his arm back. In one powerful throw, he sent the Spirit Bomb barreling into space like a shooting star in the night sky. He fell on his feet in front of the weak Blackfire. He turned to the three Turundurian officers. "I believe she is the one you're looking for."

The officers rushed over and yanked Blackfire to her feet. "She's the one. Do you have the jewels?"

Starfire looked down at the jewel necklace her sister had given to her and gasped, ripping it from her necklace. "These jewels are stolen, sister?" She handed the necklace over to the officers.

"Yes." One of the officers turned to her. "Since you subdued this multiple offender, you may choose whether she will face Tamaranean justice or Turundurian-"

"She will serve her time in the prisons of Tamaran," Starfire said. "Maybe being surrounded by your own people once again will give you time to think on what you've done." Starfire smiled. "It was still nice to see you, sister."

"It won't be so nice, next time." Blackfire glared at her sisters and the other Titans.

"Time to go," one of the officers said, "Teleportation in t-minus three, t-minus two, t-minus one," The four aliens disappeared, leaving only the Teen Titans and Gohan in silence.

"Uh," Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Anyone up for pizza?"


	12. The Great but Temporary Schism! (pt 1)

**I own nothing**

_And just like that, everything went back to normal._ Gohan yawned and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. "_3:00 A.M"_ it read. He turned on his side facing the door and continued writing. _Robin and I would spar daily, Cyborg and I would build stuff to "trick out" the tower and his car, and occasionally, Beast Boy would get me involved in some dangerous prank targeting one of the other members. Raven and I would meditate and Starfire would teach me about Tamaran's culture and language in exchange for lessons about Earth and its many cultures; I guess you could say I've been getting along with the Titans pretty well. I have noticed that Robin and Cyborg's words toward each other have been just a bit contentious; they've been fighting a lot more than they have in the past, usually leading to two room doors slammed shut or the occasional airborne Wiistation 360 controller. All of this still hasn't softened my efforts at discovering the murderers of my family. While the Titans were out battling a group of robbers on the south side, I took a quick trip back to the remains of my house with a special DNA analyzer that Cyborg and I needed to test out. The police scoured the entire scene, not leaving anything besides for rubble and bits of cement. I'd hope I would've found just the slightest tip, the slightest advantage. I'm not my father. They need to pay for what they have done, even if it means exact vengeance._

A large siren made Gohan jump out of his desk chair. He opened the door of his room and looked outside, watching as the Teen Titans rushed past him. "What is it this time?"

"Jailbreak of Maximum Security Prison," Robin said.

"How many are breaking out?" Gohan asked.

"They're not breaking out," Cyborg said, "someone's breaking in."

Gohan stepped out of his room in his tee-shirt and singed purple pants from the fight with Blackfire and her henchmen two weeks ago. "Who?"

"That cement guy, Cinderblock," Beast Boy said, "You know, 'blarghity-blargh look at me imma big block of cement bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerghity blerghy blergh-'"

"We get it, Beast Boy." Robin stopped before turning the corner to the elevators. "Gohan, stay here. Only Titans are authorized to enter the prison without an escort."

"It's alright, Robin," Cyborg said, "you can join us, Gohan."

"He's seen as a civilian by the prisons!" Robin shouted. "He could decrease our disposition with the police and more importantly hurt himself!You might as well throw some random guy off the street-"

"He's not some random guy off the street!" Cyborg cut in, "And _I_ say he _can_ go!"

"Well I say he can't!" Robin snapped.

"Do you really have to argue every time I give an order?" Cyborg shouted.

"I should be asking you that!" Robin shot back.

"There is no reason for you two to be arguing," Gohan said. "I'll ask the police if I can go inside, and if they say no, I'll stay outside and watch. Happy?"

Robin and Cyborg glared at each other. "Well yeah whatever..." they mumbled.

"Good." Gohan followed them out into the early morning blackness. "Now let's go."

Raven smirked with a bit of surprise at Gohan's sudden assertiveness. "It's about time."

Gohan, Raven, and Starfire took off into the air. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and followed close behind, while Cyborg's car and Robin's motorcycle blazed onto the mainland and through the streets of Jump City. As they approached the prison, they realized whoever was breaking in made sure everything was able to get out. The policemen were all beaten and lying unconscious on the ground. The gates to the inside were torn apart, allowing wave after wave of inmates to rush from the prison. Gohan spiked his aura. "Can I go into the prison?" He waited for an answer. _No police are here to say no, so..._

He dropped into the center of chaos, quickly battling his way into the prison. Cyborg leaped from his car, creating a pathway through the escapees using the phaser cannon on his arm. The other Titans followed him in. Robin stepped off his bike. "You said you wouldn't come inside unless you asked."

"I did," Gohan said, "And no one said no. I never said that they had to say yes, did I?"

Robin raised his finger in protest, but stopped. "You know what-"

The sounds of glass shattering refocused Robin on the situation at hand. They found themselves in a narrow hallway with glass shards all over the floor. Cinderblock had his back to them, ripping out wet cables of some sort. "You know, Cinderblock," Beast Boy said, "normally the bad guys break _out_ of jail."

"And I can give you five reasons why you shouldn't have broken in!" Robin said, "One!"

"Two!" Starfire continued.

"Three!" Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah, prepared to charge.

"Four!" Raven said, forming a ball of black energy on her hand.

"Five!" Cyborg finished.

"Uh," Gohan shrugged. "Six?"

"No matter how you do the math," Robin said, "it adds up to you in jail, so will you come quietly?"

Cyborg pounded his fists together. "Or is this gonna get loud?"

Cinderblock let out a battle cry and charged. Robin smirked. "Teen Titans! Go!"

Gohan ducked a punch and sent a powerful kick into Cinderblock's stomach. Robin leaped into the air, spinning around to deliver a nasty roundhouse kick to his face. Cinderblock, dazed by the combo, stumbled back. "Kia!" Starfire exclaimed, firing several waves of energy into his back. Cyborg and a Gorilla Beast Boy knocked Cinderblock toward the wall with a volley of punches. Raven lifted up chunks of the granite floor using her powers and bashed them into the side of the head, making Cinderblock see double. He shook off the dizziness and sent Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Gohan flying backward with a series of powerful attacks. He grabbed Starfire's arm and swung her around, slamming her into the ground several times. He grabbed the back of her head and lifted her up in front of his face, facing him. She smirked, spiking her green aura. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look." She sent a devastating kick into Cinderblock's chin, sending him slamming into the pillar. Beast Boy charged in the form of a kangaroo and jumped into the air, kicking Cinderblock in the face twice at the same time. Cinderblock returned a punch, sending him flailing into Raven.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form. "Watch for flying marsupials?"

Raven glared at him.

"I'm just gonna, I'm just, yeah." Beast Boy chuckled nervously, morphing into an eagle and flying toward Cinderblock

Cinderblock batted Beast Boy into the wall and ran through the other titans, running deeper into the prison. "Cyborg! Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?" Robin asked.

Cyborg charged a blue phaser of energy on his arm. "I got the sonic if you've got the boom."

Cyborg and Robin sprinted after Cinderblock, slowly running up parallel walls at an angle. Robin held three freeze bombs in his hand, and Cyborg charged a blue phaser of energy in his arm. The two were now upside down and heading toward each other. "Hey Rock-" Robin's foot caught Cyborg's foot causing the two Titan leaders to slam into one another. Robin hit the ground with Cyborg on top of him, using his hands to protect his face from the floor. The impact sent Robin's freeze bombs flying toward a wall; once they hit, a veil of ice covered the titans. Cyborg's phaser released, knocking the other titans off their feet while blasting a huge hole in the wall releasing a handful of inmates. Robin growled and crawled out from under Cyborg and growled. Cyborg stood up as well, glaring back at the shorter titan. They both turned to the inmates and charged with the rest of their team, grudgingly fighting alongside again.

Meanwhile, Cinderblock had reached an even deeper inner sanctum of the prison; it was cold and damp and spacious with steel bars all around it , even though only one inmate was inside. Cinderblock smirked and tore off a few bars, easily stepping in to get a look at one of the most well-kept guests in the jail. He was kept fifteen feet above a pool of green acid with only one walkway leading to the steel gate where the police supervised the thin, lanky, bald convict sleeping in a small water tank with a troubled, look on his resting face. Carefully, Cinderblock stepped across the black, grate walkway and reached up, grabbing the suspended water tank and ripping it from the filtration system hanging from the ceiling. He tucked it under his arm and sprinted out of the jail cell and through a wall to the outside of the prison, completely escaping from the teen vigilantes, the Teen Titans. He smirked, punching a hole in the glass to let the water out from it. The man inside coughed and sputtered; his eyes flew open. "No!" He shouted, "I'm only human when I'm asleep! Do you know what you've-" He screamed in pain and doubled over, clutching his face in pain as it began to slowly slump and resemble a more gelatinous structure. "Stop! Please just-" His teeth slowly began to retract into his melting skull. His skin turned dark red in color and his entire body began to grow until he broke out of the glass, kicking and rolling around on the floor as his horrid transformation took place. He- or whatever beast he became- stood up as a humanoid creature with glowing, green eyes. He let out a baritone, demonic screech, making Cinderblock wince a little.

Cinderblock chuckled. "Master be please, Plasmus."

On the other side of the prison, the jailbreak was becoming more and more difficult to contain, as prisoners managed to slip past the busiest of the titans and even Gohan. "Raven! Block all of the entrances!" Gohan said, sending a group of prisoners barreling out of his way with a roundhouse kick.

Raven nodded and formed a black aura around the set of doors Cinderblock had broken and boarded up the entrance to the gates leading up to the prison. "Let's get this done."

Gohan spiked his aura and held both his hands out. "Shockwave!" he exclaimed, sending an invisible energy wave to slam all of the escaped convicts into the walls, knocking them all unconscious.

"Why didn't you do that five minutes ago?" Beast Boy morphed back into his human form.

"I guess I got a bit carried away," Gohan admitted.

"Boys, please!" Starfire pleaded, "The jailbreak was caused by Cinderblock! There is no need to point fingers!"

"There wouldn't even be a jailbreak if _Cyborg_ didn't mess up!" Robin folded his arms.

"Maybe _you _shouldn't have gotten in my way!" Cyborg folded his arms as well.

"You were too reckless in your approach, and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Robin barked.

"Maybe if you decided to follow the steps that _I_ made for it, we would have done it right!" Cyborg snapped.

"Stop it!" Starfire pleaded again.

Beast Boy stepped in between them. "If you two are gonna go at it..." He pulled out a sign from behind his back that read, "$10 per person" on it. "Come one, come all, to the heroes brawl of a-"

Raven whipped the sign out of Beast Boy's hand using her powers.

"Look guys, Cinderblock got away, no arguing is gonna change that unless we do something," Gohan said, "so either we go after him, or we go back to the tower-"

"Why are you even on this team?" Robin shouted.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Let's settle this, once and for all!" Robin proposed, "We split up into two teams. Whoever finds Cinderblock first has to be listened to no matter what it is for an entire-" His communicator started to beep. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped the top to it, watching as two tiny red dots slowly moved from each other on a grid of Jump City. "Now we have two bad guys to put away. My team gets Cinderblock, yours gets..." The name of the second villain made Robin's eyes go wide. "Plasmus?"

"Well let's go get 'em!" Cyborg said, "Raven, Beast Boy, with me!"

Robin snorted. "Fine. Starfire, Gohan, let's go."

**Oh no! The Titans have split up! Will they defeat Cinderblock _and_ Plasmus? Will Gohan ever become a member? Find out next chapter on Teen Titans: A New Titan**


	13. The Great but Temporary Schism! (FINALE)

**Own nothing, I do**

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy kicked down the doors to the nuclear plant where Plasmus was said to be. Plasmus was there alright, chugging down entire canisters of concentrated sulfuric acid. "Tch." Cyborg fired a blue phaser of energy at the canister, sending it flailing out of Plasmus's hand.

"That stuff cannot be good for you," Beast Boy said.

Plasmus screeched and swung his arm, sending a volley of red sludge at the three Titans. Beast Boy hopped over a ball of sludge. "Uh, gross."

Raven burst toward Plasmus, agilely dodging the sludge balls. "Let him have it, Rae!" Cyborg ordered.

Raven shot a ball of black energy through Plasmus's stomach. Beast Boy looked through the hole. "I think you gave a little too much."

Plasmus seemed to smirk as the hole repaired itself like no damage had been dealt. Cyborg gritted his teeth. "I'm thinking not enough."

Plasmus charged toward Raven, cocking his fist back for a sludge-covered punch. Beast Boy pushed Raven out of the way and morphed into an elephant, ramming Plasmus with his tusks and driving him into a wall. "Now, Cyborg!"

Cyborg fired a large wave of energy at Plasmus, completely decimating the red behemoth's arm. Plasmus recoiled in pain and grabbed both tusks and lifted Beast Boy into the air. Beast Boy began to wriggle in the air. "Not cool, not cool, not-" Plasmus whipped him toward Cyborg and Raven. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and spun around, morphing into a pterodactyl. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all charged at Plasmus once again, barraging the monster with a volley of attacks. Plasmus whipped them away like one would bat at a fly. He held both arms forward, sending a fast burst of sludge balls at the three titans.

Raven dodged six balls of sludge and held up her hands, forming a black aura around ten canisters. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" In an instant, the canisters impaled Plasmus, staggering the large beast.

Plasmus took them out and threw them back. Cyborg charged headfirst into Plasmus, sending his fists straight through Plasmus. Plasmus wouldn't let go. "Let me go!" Cyborg shouted, firing blue waves of energy through his stomach and out of his head. Plasmus shrieked in pain and grabbed the back of Cyborg's head. He launched Cyborg through the air, sending him slamming into Beast Boy.

"Dude!"

"Sorry!"

"I think you got a little bit of the sludge in my mouth."

"You only have a little!" Cyborg spat out a glob of it on the floor.

Beast Boy gagged. "That's sick, man."

Plasmus shrieked again, pounding his chest in triumph. Beast Boy stood up, panting and feeling fatigued. "I really wish we had Robin, Starfire, and Gohan here right now."

"Well, you know what?" Cyborg said, in an unusually stern, serious tone. "They're not here right now."

Meanwhile, Cindeblock led Robin, Starfire, and Gohan into the opposite end of the factory, where even the sounds of their friends battling it out for their lives against Plasmus did not make Robin reconsider the idea of teaming up. "He led us here, Robin," Gohan said, "and it's a stupid idea to continue this contest if both criminals are in the same place."

Robin shot an angry glance at him.

"There he is!" Starfire exclaimed, pointing at the fleeing Cinderblock.

Gohan spiked his aura. "He's not gonna get away this time." Gohan blazed past Cinderblock in a flash of blue energy. Cinderblock stopped running and shot up his arm in front of his face.

"A little high!" Gohan said, kicking Cinderblock in the stomach. Cinderblock arched over and looked up, staring directly into a yellow ball of chi. "Ha!" Gohan exclaimed, sending Cinderblock tumbling past Robin and Starfire.

"This guy needs to chill!" Robin said, covering Cinderblock in a net with freeze bombs. "Starfire! Gohan!"

They nodded, forming balls of energy on their hands. "Get ready! Fire!" Hundreds of energy balls hit the net, causing a fiery explosion to knock the titans off their feet and knock a hole into the walls of the factory. Robin smirked and stood up. "Did you hear _that_, Cyborg?"

"The sound of us whooping Plasmus butt?" Cyborg answered from across the factory, "Why yes, I did!"

Raven yelped in pain as she was sent flailing across the room. "It sounds like _he's_ whooping your butt!"

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, watching as Cinderblock rushed from the fire with ice patches still frozen on his arms.

"No way!" Gohan threw a punch, but was dodged by the cement criminal. Cinderblock hopped into the air, grabbing Gohan's leg by surprise. Cinderblock slammed Gohan into the ground several times before using him as a shield against a flurry of green bolts of energy.

"I apologize!" Starfire shouted.

Gohan gave her a weak thumb up before being whipped into the ceiling. Starfire and Robin charged, driving Cindeblock toward another wall. Robin kicked Cinderblock in the face. Cinderblock threw a volley of punches, but was evaded by the prodigy of Batman.

Starfire grabbed Robin around his waist and burst into the air toward Gohan, who was still stuck in the ceiling with his head spinning. "Gohan!" She felt a hard, bumpy hand grab her ankle. She screamed as Cinderblock slammed her in the ground. Robin rolled free from Cinderblock's grasp and charged once again.

Cinderblock smirked and used Starfire as a bat, bashing Robin from the side. Robin tumbled to the ground. Starfire shot a ball of energy into the crack in Cinderblock's face, making him stagger back in pain. Starfire broke free of the grasp and tried firing more, but was tossed aside by a sweep of Cinderblock's arm. The two titans laid on the ground extremely fatigued, looking up to only see a gray foot hovering above them.

In an instant, a bright flash of yellow energy and an enraged battle cry shattered all of the windows and a few of the light bulbs in the factory. A yellow flash of energy knocked Cinderblock to the ground. "It's time we end this!" Gohan barked, walking toward the man of stone.

Cinderblock's face began to swell in pain.

"See, when you fought me last time, I was in a relatively good mood." Gohan spiked his aura again, shaking the floors.

"G-gohan?" Robin stuttered, feeling the energy Gohan was giving off.

Cinderblock stood up and growled in anger; a gray aura began to spike around him.

"There is a thing about my race you should know." Gohan sent a powerful punch into Cinderblock's stomach, smirking as he felt chips of cement fall off. "Our emotions greatly affect our power."

Cinderblock's eyes widened in fear.

"Wanna see what it is like when one has seriously pissed me off?" Gohan laughed. His voice was more cold, sharper than any other tone the titans had heard in Gohan's voice. He drew back his fist, letting Cinderblock hit the ground. Gohan fell into his father's stance and drew his hands back to his sides. "Kame..." a small, blue orb formed between his hands.

Starfire and Robin stood up and gawked at Gohan. "He wasn't nearly as powerful as we thought he was when fighting Cinderblock the first time, Robin," Starfire said.

"What the hell happened to him?" Robin was once again taken back by Gohan's display of power.

"Hame..." The small blue orb quickly swelled to ten times its original size.

"He's a Saiyan, Robin." Starfire watched in awe and terror as Gohan cocked both arms back. "He got mad."

Robin looked at her as he dawned on an inure realization. His grimace turned into a small grin as he re-equipped his bow staff.

"HA!" Gohan roared, blasting Cinderblock through several rooms of the factory and into Plasmus.

"Gohan!" Beast Boy grinned, watching as Gohan, Robin, and Starfire rushed after Cinderblock. Gohan cocked his fist back and let it fly, hitting Cinderblock with enough force to knock him unconscious. A second crack formed, this one over Cinerblock's right eye.

Gohan turned around and glared at Plasmus. Plasmus grinned at the new challengers and began to morph, splitting into six different blobs of sludge. The blobs of sludge changed into various forms and charged toward the titans and Gohan with heightened speed. The titans and Gohan ran toward the doors to the laboratories and slammed the doors shut behind them. "What is that thing?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Plasmus," Robin said.

"The grossest criminal _ever_!" Beast Boy added.

"How do we stop-"

The Plasmi broke down the door and charged toward the titans and Gohan. "Titans! Split up!" Robin and Cyborg glared at each other, realizing they had said it simultaneously. The titans and Gohan quickly ran in different directions.

A snake-like sludge monster speedily slithered after Starfire. Starfire whipped around, firing green energy bolts at the snake. The sludge snake dodged the bolts and lunged at her with its mouth open. A flash of yellow chi hit the snake in its side, sending sludge all around the laboratory. Gohan stepped in front of Starfire. "You okay?"

Starfire nodded. "I'm alright." She burst into the air to help her friends.

Gohan fazed out, reappearing next to a Beast Boy Gorilla fighting a sludge gorilla. Gohan charged toward it, severing it in half with a roundhouse kick. Gohan fired a large wave of chi, obliterating the sludge gorilla. "Dang, bro." Beast Boy morphed into his human form.

Gohan disappeared once again, firing waves of energy at whatever fought his friends. In no time, Plasmus was completely gone. The titans and Gohan met in the center of the half destroyed laboratory. Robin and Cyborg glared at each other and folded their arms. "No," Gohan said, "both of you saw what became of us once we split. No more splitting up; you guys are a family that needs to stick together. Even if I'm not a titan, I'll be damned if one of you quits over a bunch of stupid decisions."

"Whose decisions are you calling stupid?" Robin and Cyborg said, still feeling stubborn about calling a truce.

The rest of the titans groaned.

"Look," Robin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for being so..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get what you mean." Cyborg grinned. The two exchanged their handshake.

"Are we cool?"

"Frosty."

Just then, policemen and reporters flooded the factory and laboratory; the police quickly hefted Cinderblock and a sleeping, human Plasmus out while the reporters surrounded the Teen Titans. Gohan was stunned by the barrage of flashing lights and questions.

A tall, curly haired newswoman fought her way to the inner circle of the reporters. "Hello? Hello? I'm Teresa Gonzalez of channel three, and I'm here with the Teen Titans whom have recently defeated the likes of Cinderblock and Plasmus recently. Would you like to tell us about what conspired here at the factory?"

A group of police threw Cinderblock into the back of a police truck. A sleeping, human, Plasmus was put back in his water tank and carried off. Robin smirked. "I believe it's pretty self explanatory, bad guy breaks in, we break him."

"I noticed that there is a sixth hero among you," she continued, "is he a bystander that lent a hand or is he a new titan?"

Gohan turned his head. "I'm not really a titan-"

"We've been considering him," Cyborg said, "he did help us a great deal both with Cinderblock and settling a few disputes among ourselves. I have to consult with the others to decide."

"Raven, Beast Boy, and I are all in agreement that he should be a titan," Starfire said.

"I'm fine with him being part of the team." Cyborg and the other titans turned to Robin.

Robin folded his arms.

"Come on, Robin!" Beast Boy said.

"Well," Robin looked at the pleading faces of his friends. "Gah, fine."

"Today is a joyous day, Gohan!" Starfire hugged him tightly. "You may now come along on our adventures!"

The reporters formed a tighter circle around the titans. "Are Gohan and Starfire-"

"Time to go!" Robin fired a grappling hook out of the window. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran out of the crowd and Starfire, Raven, and Gohan flew out of the laboratory. "Teen Titans: Escape the Media!"


	14. A New Titan and a Force of Nature

**I own nothing**

"Beast Boy," Raven said in her usual flat, monotonous voice. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy strained to pull the wide rubber band with three red balloons filled with yellow pudding on it around the metal hook. The horrendous tumult of thunder outside startled him, making him lose his grip. "That thunder outside is insane! The lightning too; I've never seen so much rain in Jump City!"

"What are you doing?" Raven repeated.

Beast Boy hooked the long rubber band and angled it upward as if to launch it through the long outside-view hallway to hit something, or, more investigatory, someone. "It's gonna be hard to do this with that lightning so close to the windows; to be honest, this isn't really the best location to be doing something like this."

Raven's eyebrow began to twitch. "I _said_, what are you-"

"Oh," The corners of Beast Boy's mouth curled into a wide, nefarious grin. "You were there when The Chrome Dome and Bird Boy replaced my body wash with pink hair dye and I was pink for a week? Well, it's payback time, and they're about to earn some interest!"

Beast Boy and Raven heard the scuffling of footsteps around the corner. Beast Boy tackled Raven and pushed her around the corner opposite to the footsteps, diving behind the corner as well. "Here they come!" he could barely hold his excitement in as he bounced up and down. "I've set a tripwire to activate the sling shot as soon as they turn the corner!" he whispered.

"But what if they're not-"

"Shh!"

"But it could be-"

"Shh!"

"Maybe it could-"

"Shh!"

"But it could-"

"Ah-"

"But really-"

"Doh!"

"Beast Boy!"

"Here they come!"

Raven just shook her head. _And let the chaos begin..._ She jumped slightly at the snap of the rubber band. _Now..._

"What the-" the balloons made contact, spraying whoever it hit with yellow, old, vanilla pudding.

"I got you!" Beast Boy somersaulted from the corner and pointed down the hallway at whoever the target was. "I _so freaking_ got you!"

"No, you didn't," Gohan said, wearing his Jump City High uniform without the vest or shoes on. "If you were really gonna try and prank me, you have to make a better trip-"

"I wasn't trying to get you," Beast Boy looked past him. "No Cyborg or Robin... then who did I-"

"Did I do something wrong?" Starfire said, covered in pudding.

Beast Boy blushed out of embarrassment. "Uh, well, no, but, it wasn't for you, really, it was just-"

"Do you know what we _do_ to people on Tamaran for crimes like that?" Her eyes began to glow green through the white, viscous dessert on her face. She spiked her aura, literally melting the pudding and vaporizing it.

"I'm sorry!" Beast Boy pleaded, "I didn't mean to-"

"Better start running, _Gary_," Cyborg teased, casually walking around the corner.

"It was a joke, Starfire," Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, just let it go. I guarantee you, he _won't_ do it again-"

Lightning struck the tower, causing them all to jump.

"Teen Titans!" Robin rushed around the corner in full costume. "We have a problem!"

* * *

"Hey, Thunder!" A short, spindly, bright yellow being said in a high, bright, Japanese accent. His head was shaped like a fattened lightning bolt with his electric yellow hair ending in a point. His entire body radiated an electric energy as he zipped about with lightning fast speed. He and his brother, Thunder, sat in the clouds, raining lightning and thunder down on the people of Jump City. They both wore shogunate armor that matched the color of their skin.

"What is it, Lightning?" Thunder said with a deep, booming, Japanese accent.

"I'm getting bored up here," Lightning leaped from the clouds, smacking the ground like he was a lightning bolt. Thunder hit the ground, creating more thunder. They looked around. They stood in the middle of the street as cars swerved around them, crashing into each other and blocking the four-way intersection integral to the traffic of downtown Jump City. "Let's have some fun!" Lightning burst the light bulbs in the street lights, sending glass shards and dying electrical wires everywhere.

"Ha!" Thunder said, cocking his fist back. "Me too!"

He punched the ground with enough force to form a small crater around his fist. Thunder boomed around his fist, blasting away every car within ten feet into the air. "Nice job, brother!"

A red minivan flew back at Thunder, hitting him with the same velocity as one would launch a rocket. He grunted in pain as his vision shook from the impact. He growled in anger and threw the car off of him and looked for his attacker. Robin stood on top of an overturned van with the Teen Titans, now including Gohan, behind him to wait for the call. "Hate to rain on your parade, but you've got a lousy sense of humor. This ends. _Now_."

"You dare fight the forces of nature themselves?" Lightning yelled, firing a bolt of lightning at the van.

Starfire countered it with a green bolt of energy, knocking the bolt askew into the air. Starfire charged toward Lightning.

Lightning and Starfire flew through the streets of Jump City with lightning speed in a furious shootout between electricity and energy. Their aerodynamic skills were even as they agilely evaded anything in their way. Starfire did her best to keep attention of not only Lightning, but her own path of flight as well. _Car! Light post! Stop sign! Tree- _Starfire punched through a flying soccer ball, ending a game somewhere nearby. "Sorry!" she shouted, "I hope that was loud enough..." She barrel-rolled under a lightning bolt, reminding her of her current goal. Two balls of green energy formed in her hand. She turned on her side to face him. "Take this!"

Lightning dodged the energy balls and darted toward her. Starfire crossed her arms in front of her face, letting her arms take the brunt of the impact of Lightning striking her. She yelped in pain as Lightning landed a kick into her stomach, sending her smashing into the side of a building. Lighning smirked. "You cannot stop the Lightning!"

Meanwhile, Gohan and the other Titans surrounded Thunder. They all turned their heads as they heard Starfire's yelp from far off. "Beast Boy and I will help Starfire! Incapacitate this guy so we can take him to jail!"

Beast Boy morphed into a large eagle for Robin to ride on and flew off. Gohan spiked his aura. "Raven! Form a barrier around us! Cyborg and I will take him down!"

Raven nodded. "Are you sure you can handle him?"

Cyborg smirked. "Yeah."

Raven shot a black bolt at Thunder, giving her the time she needed for the barrier.

"Here we go!" Cyborg exclaimed, throwing the first punch.

Thunder's thunder could be heard booming inside the barrier. He was slammed against one of the barrier walls and quickly drawn back into battle. Thunder received a kick to the chin, sending him slamming into the ceiling of dark energy. Thunder clapped his hands, crumpling Gohan and Cyborg like pieces of paper. They rolled back, dodging a follow-up heel kick from Thunder. Cyborg and Gohan hit Thunder in the face with a flurry of fists, driving him farther toward the wall of the barrier. Gohan's arm snapped upward like a snake as he positioned his fingers like a snake's mouth. "Soaring Dragon Strike!" he exclaimed, throwing a green, chi enhanced palm strike toward Thunder's chest. Thunder dodged and pushed Gohan forward using the strike to break open the barrier. Gohan tumbled out. Thunder whipped around, only to be blasted through the hole by a blue wave of energy from Cyborg.

By this time, news cameras and reporters surrounded the intersection. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy lay weak on the ground. Lightning raised his hands, electrocuting everything in the way of his attacks, including the Titans. Gohan spiked his aura. Cyborg and Raven prepared themselves to fight as well. "Before we go on, I'd like to ask why you're doing this."

"We're having fun!" Lightning grinned.

"Are you guys having fun too?" Thunder asked.

"_Fun?" _Gohan snarled. "You're hurting innocent people! Taking away people's lives! What you're doing is wrong! Look around!"

"Nonsense!" Lightning retorted, "Can you imagine, brother?"

Thunder glanced around in growing fear and regret as he saw the burning buildings, busted cars, and all of the people they hurt. "Maybe he's right, Lightning."

"What do you mean?"

Thunder headed toward the sidewalk. He lifted a large piece of debris off of a car he had thrown and set the car back on the road. "We've hurt people, brother."

"You're stopping? Just like that?" Lightning's lightning began to crackle around him.

"Yes, brother. I have had my fun here. Let's go somewhere else and find fun there."

"I'm not satisfied!" Lightning snapped. "I'm not leaving until I get a good fight!"

The titans wearily stood up. Robin growled in anger. "You want a fight? Teen Titans: Go!"

The titans surrounded Lightning. Gohan fell into a stance, knees bent and hands drawn to his side. A small, blue ball of chi formed between his hands. Lightning looked to his brother, who was busy trying to fix the damage he and his brother caused. "Brother! Where are you, brother?"

"Just leave, brother!" Thunder boomed. "We promised not to hurt anyone!" He overturned a school bus and yanked the doors off, letting a group of children escape. "Don't break your promise, Lightning!"

A green wave of energy formed on Starfire's hand and a black one formed on Raven's. Cyborg's arm changed into a blue laser cannon. Lightning scowled at his brother and burst into the air. Gohan, Starfire, and Raven flew off after him. "Kame..." Gohan said, reforming the blue ball. He spiked his aura, flying slightly faster than Raven and Starfire. "Hame..." He fazed out, reappearing directly above Lightning. "Ha!" Gohan exclaimed. The large blue wave of death slammed into Lightning. The back of Lightning's head hit the ground, knocking the force of nature unconscious.

Thunder slung Lightning over his shoulder. "We'll make this up to you somehow; I apologize for the pain we've caused."

He waved goodbye and vanished into smoke along with his brother. At this point, news reporters and a crowd of civilians surrounded the Titans. "What was their motive?" One reporter asked, "Why were they here?"

"We are not sure at this time," Robin said, "but if they come back, we'll be here."

The crowds cheered. "Teen Titans: Go!" they chanted at the Titans, watching as they took off toward the tower.

"Does this happen a lot?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, sadly," Raven said, "like I've said before, we fight them more than we do any villain."

Gohan chuckled. "They seem a lot more pestilent here than where I'm originally from."

Raven shrugged. "Are you from the country?"

Gohan nodded. "About forty miles south of West City. It was quiet and our house sat alongside a valley between two mountains; my dad and I would fish and train in the front yard. Once he died, my mom and I and my little brother moved here."

"It sounds nice," Raven said. "The place, I mean."

Gohan smiled. "Maybe I could show it to you sometime."

They all entered the tower and turned on the television: 62-inch flat screen with wires hooking up to numerous game system and speakers. "Turn to Channel Six," Cyborg said, "I wanna see how many boogers I can find in Robin's nose _this_ time."

"Hey! I had a cold!" Robin snatched the remote from the couch and flipped the channel. Robin's face was stretched across the screen as they played back all of the footage of the fight and the interview. A black flash across the back of the screen- too fast for the human eye- caught Gohan's eye instead.

"Pause it," Gohan said, having Robin press the pause button.

"Why are you stopping?" Cyborg asked.

"Play it back at half times speed."

This time, they all noticed the flash.

"Slower... try slowing it down by 99 percent."

The video began to play again. A tall man dressed in a black combat jumpsuit with an orange and black iron mask stood directly behind Robin. He glared directly into the camera and help up two items: a broken batarang and a small patch of orange cloth with Goku's _kanji_ written on it. "No _freaking_ way!" Robin's jaw went slack as his hands started to shake. Gohan's eyes narrowed as his aura slowly began to form around him. "Who is he?"

Robin turned to face Gohan with a grave grimace carved onto his face. "Slade."


	15. Upgrading

**I own nothing.**

Cyborg took a deep breath of the cool air of this beautiful picnic weather in Jump City. The sun was shining in the cloudless sky. It stopped raining, giving the grass just enough time to become dry for a picnic table and a game of flag football played by a group of high school teenagers in the park. A group of female joggers ran down the sidewalk, wearing ear buds as they went along. A male bicyclist wearing sunglasses and a green tee shirt that read "Life's Good!" rode along the joggers, giving them his best smoldering smile. The joggers stopped and laughed as the bicyclist kept going, crashing into the back of a parked car along the sidewalk. Oops. The daily city activity went on as usual, besides for the construction sealing off the four-way intersection where Gohan and the Teen Titans battled Thunder and Lightning, along with the stormy watcher in the background, Slade. "The hot dogs are ready, guys!" Cyborg said, tipping up the lid to the charcoal grill. He sniffed his work and tears of joy swelled at his tear ducts. "Smells so-" Beast Boy's tofu dogs' stenches assaulted Cyborg's nostril. His wide grin flipped upside down. "Wonderful."

He opened the other charcoal grills that formed a semicircle around him, taking in the aromas of hamburgers, baby-back ribs, grilled chicken, bratwurst, and sadly, the few vegetarian counterparts to these wonderfully meaty foods. "Is the food ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! Plates up!" Cyborg said, giving out the food the the other titans around the picnic table underneath a tree, providing them shade.

Starfire grinned and took a bite of the hamburger plopped onto her plate. She washed it down with a sip of the thick, viscous yellow liquid in a yellow container reading "Heinich". "Marvelous, Cyborg! Your meat ellipses are just as pleasing as this yellow beverage! They would taste delightful together!"

"Uh, Starfire," Robin slowly reached for the yellow container. "That's mustard."

"Is there more?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

Gohan shook his head. "You have a lot to learn."

Beast Boy swooped down in the form of a hawk and snatched a tofu dog inside a bun. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and flipped in the air, catching the tofu dogs. "Cooked to perfection!"

"You do realize your feet were on those, right?" Raven commented.

Cyborg pulled a football out from behind him. "Alright, guys, ready for some football?"

"I'm in!" Robin said with his mouth full.

Beast Boy and Starfire ran after Robin and Cyborg. "Hey, Gohan! Are you playing?" Starfire asked.

"No thanks," Gohan said, "I don't really play sports."

"Well, you do now!" Robin said, "Get out here!"

"If you insist, then." Gohan wolfed down a hot dog and ran to play with his friends. He stopped and turned to his quietest friend, Raven. "Raven, do you want to join us?"

Raven looked up from the book she was reading under the tree. "I'll be the referee."

"Are you sure? It won't be fair that way-"

"Work it out," Raven interrupted bluntly, returning to her novel.

"Alright," Gohan backed away, glancing uneasily at her one more time before running to play football. "Raven's not playing, guys."

"Fine," Cyborg said, "You, Starfire, and Beast Boy against Robin and me."

Cyborg crouched down with Robin standing behind him. Cyborg gripped the ball. Robin took a deep breath. "Red! Twenty-three! Hut! Hut! Hike!" Cyborg snapped the ball back and handed it to Robin. Cyborg darted out and passed through Gohan and the others with impressing agility. Beast Boy in a wolf formed lunged to tackle Robin, but was evaded by the boy wonder. "Here it comes, Cyborg!" He whipped the ball into the air with a perfect spiral. Gohan and Starfire ran behind Cyborg and prepared to jump to intercept.

"Here I go!" Cyborg leaped into the air. The ball landed cradled in Cyborg's arms. "I got-" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his blue, metallic body parts turned gray. The red glow in his robotic eye slowly dimmed until it was gone.

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed. "Not again." He hefted Cyborg and slung him across his shoulder. "I need to recalibrate Cyborg's electrical receivers to his battery. I could have sworn I had it down last time."

"Picnic's over, guys," Robin said. "Gohan, go home and get Cyborg up and running again. Check the Dragonball radar while you're at it."

Gohan nodded and flew off into the sky. A driver in a red minivan noticed this and accidentally ran a red light. Cyborg groaned as his red light flickered. "What's wrong with you, Cyborg?"

* * *

_Three days later..._

A tall, lanky, blue-skinned magician in a suit and tie with a cape and top hat, covering his balding white hair. "Thank you for being such a wonderful audience!" He bowed to the tied up staff of Jump City's Panda Jewelers. He raised his wand, making several jewels and rings levitate in the air and float into his pockets. "Now, for my vanishing trick!" He raised his wand again.

"Teen Titans: Go!" The glass shattered as the Teen Titans broke the windows of the jewelry store to surround the thieving magician.

"Alakazam!" Robin shouted, slamming his heel into the magician.

"Your act is up, Mumbo Jumbo!" Beast Boy said, charging toward Mumbo as a lion.

Gohan spiked his aura and channeled it into his right hand. "Try this for a magic trick!"

Beast Boy lunged, slicing into Mumbo's cheek with sharp lion claws. Gohan followed with a powerful uppercut to Mumbo's chin. The uppercut bounced Mumbo off the ceiling and back to the ground on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Mumbo rolled to his feet and raised his wand again. "Barricus formus!" he exclaimed, forming a barrier of clear energy around him.

"Out of the way, guys!" Cyborg said, charging his energy phaser.

"That takes up too much of your battery! It rattles the calibration!" Gohan warned.

"Don't worry! I calibrated my power systems this morning!" Cyborg fired the energy wave, smirking as it punched through the energy barrier and sent Mumbo flying into a wall. Mumbo's hands retracted into their sleeve.

"Nothing up my sleeves, I guess!" Mumbo Jumbo said, opening several portals in the ground. Giant, gloved, blue hands shot at the Titans, clashing with them. "Dance, my puppets! Dance-"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, covering the giant hands in her black aura. She raised her hands, aiming six giant fists at Mumbo.

Mumbo swung his cape at the fists, closing the portals and causing the fists to disappear. "Now, kiddies, watch as Mumbo Jumbo pulls a rabbit out of his hat!" He pulled off his hat and aimed away from his chest, firing rocket-powered rabbit-shaped missiles at the Titans. "These weren't the bunnies you expected, right?"

The Titans ran for cover. "Gohan!" Starfire said, "Your transformation would really help us right now!"

"It takes a while to charge!" Gohan said, "By the time I reach Super Saiyan, we'd might as well be dead! We just have to think of a plan-"

Cyborg shot from around a corner with a battle cry and tackled Mumbo Jumbo, sitting on top of the criminal and beating him around the face. Cyborg held Mumbo's neck with one hand and pulled his free hand back, ready for the final blow. Mumbo Jumbo smirked. He slapped an orange and black, apple-sized device on Cyborg's chest, sending a surge of electricity throughout the titan. Cyborg gasped and screamed in pain. Robin and Gohan ran out to help Cyborg.

"One thing about magicians," Mumbo took off one glove and cocked his fist back. "They never tell you their secrets!" Mumbo punched Cyborg directly in the face, sending the half-man half-machine tumbling back. The blue glow from Cyborg turned gray and the light from Cyborg's red eye died out.

Mumbo stood up, only to be knocked to the ground again by Robin's fist. Gohan slammed his heel down on Mumbo's face, knocking the magician unconscious. Gohan ran to Cyborg and knelt beside him, finding the reason for Cyborg's sudden loss of power. He grabbed the orange and black device off his chest and looked at it inquisitively. "A mini power disruptor?"

"What's wrong with him, Gohan?" Starfire asked.

"Robin," Gohan said, "you gotta see this."

_Later that evening, Titan Tower_

"A disruptor?" Robin said. "That small?"

Gohan nodded. "It reversed the calibration polarity which kept the electromagnetic-"

"English, por favor," Beast Boy cut in.

"It stopped the flow of energy to Cyborg's heart." Gohan poked at the bottom of the device with a set of tweezers, causing a few sparks to fly. "There's absolutely no way something this small is capable of doing that to the powerhouse that is Cyborg. What disturbs me more is the design."

Robin looked at the orange and black design. His eyes widened with anger. "Slade? Gohan, pry open the back."

He pried open the back of the device, revealing if of it's wiring. A small note was rolled up inside. "What's this?" Gohan took out the letter and unrolled it.

"What does it say?" Raven asked.

"It says, 'I know,'." Gohan said, startling the other titans, save Cyborg who was charging.

"What do you think it means?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg busted through the doors of his room with a small bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Cyborg!" Beast Boy said, getting a grim glare in reaction.

Robin noticed the bag. "Where are you going?"

Cyborg pressed the button for the elevator to take him down to the floor level. "I'm taking a walk."

"You're not fully charged, Cyborg!" Gohan said, running toward the stairwell next to the elevator.

* * *

Cyborg groggily lifted his head. "Ah!" He squinted. "That's a bright light. I must have collapsed after I finished eating; sorry about storming out like that, Gohan, it's just that-"

A tall, spindly figure, shadowed due to the way the light affected Cyborg's vision, leaned over him. "You are operational, it seems."

Cyborg swallowed. It wasn't his friend. "Well, yeah," Cyborg said, attempting to sit up. He felt leather tug him back. _Straps?_

"Don't try it." The figure said. "You twisted your leg when you fell in the parking lot of the restaurant. You slammed the back of your human head on the concrete; I'm surprised you can even recollect who your friend is." His voice was shrill and metallic with a monotonous speaking pattern.

Cyborg's eyes adjusted to the light, allowing him to look around. The room they were in looked like an abandoned chemical lab. He laid on top of a dirty, old operation table painted in the dried blood of previous patients, and Cyborg. Numerous wires and cords were connected to him from his chest to a small generator in the corner of the room. He loosened the straps on his right arm and reached for the operation light. "Where am I? Who are you?" He pointed the light at the doctor who saved him. The doctor was tall and lanky with shiny, gray skin. His blue eyes were rectangular shaped and possessed no pupils. He wore a long, purple robe covering his hands and feet. His face carried no emotion, fitting his robotic, monotonous voice.

"Please, do not move," the doctor said. "Your new energy cell is almost ready." He rolled up his sleeves, revealing silver, perfectly still, hands. "I am know as Fix-It. I fix things; look around."

Cyborg looked around the laboratory. Many other robots laid on operation tables or walked around freely throughout the room. "Wow."

"I found you dead in the parking lot and brought you here to fix you- to upgrade you; your friend could not manage to locate you." Fix-It walked toward Cyborg with a scalpel in one hand and forceps in another.

Cyborg apprehensively watched as Fix-It approached him."Where is _here?"_


	16. Upgrading (pt 2)

**I own nothing!**

The other Titans ran through Jump City, shouting their lost friend's name in hopes that he'd be found.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled.

"He's not here!" Beast Boy said.

"Gohan," Starfire said, "can't you sense our friend's energy?"

Gohan closed his eyes and placed his index and middle finger to his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed. "No."

"I can't either," Raven said. "He has to be pretty far from here or there is something blocking him from me."

"His communicator signal is being jammed..." Robin growled. "Why would he just storm off like that?"

"That's not the point, Robin," Starfire said. "Cyborg needs to be found."

"He's not just lost," Gohan said. "He was taken. It's not every day that a man who is half-machine just goes missing."

"But the only person who would have had a bone to pick with Cyborg would have been Mumbo," Robin said. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it'll make sense if we have a talk with Mumbo." Gohan floated into the air. "Come on. We need to get going."

Cyborg sat up. "How do you feel?" Fix-it asked. "The new power cell works properly, yes?"

"Yeah." Cyborg grinned and flexed. "I feel great!"

"Of course. I am Fix-it." Fix-it walked over to a heap of broken robots and machines. "I fix things. I fixed you." A few pieces of scrap metal levitated by Fix-it's command.

Cyborg headed toward a sewer ladder; it dawned on him that he was underneath the city. "Well, thank you! Thank you for everything. Goodbye-"

Fix-it turned around. "You cannot leave. I found numerous flaws in your system. Serious flaws."

Cyborg's grin faded. "Serious flaws?" He looked at his hands. "Serious? What's wrong with me?"

"There is no cause for the flaw," Fix-it said. "You were just built with errors. Errors which can be fixed."

"But," Cyborg said, "I feel fine. Are you sure-"

"Yes," Fix-it cut in. He put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "Please remain, it's for the best."

Now feeling self-conscious, Cyborg reluctantly obliged. "A-alright, I guess." He opened his communicator on his arm. "Let me just tell my friends where I am." As he looked away from Fix-it, he swore the doctor's eyes flashed red. His communicator sparked and the glass broke. Cyborg winced in pain. "There really is something wrong with me."

Fix-it sat him back down on the operation table. "You may contact your friends later. I'm sure they're not too worried."

Cyborg closed his eyes. "Maybe they should be."

* * *

The city started to fight back against the Titans. Robin leaped over a car and onto a school bus that was snorting like an angry bull. The bus bucked upward, sending Robin sailing into the air.

Starfire sent a volley of green energy waves at a line of post office boxes, decimating the postal service boxes and the mail inside them. Beast Boy batted three growling cars into the side of a building with a large, Tyrannosaurus Rex tail. "I get that the mail is slow," Beast Boy said, "but I didn't know you hated it that much, Star."

"Good thing about Mumbo," Gohan said, pushing back an RV. "He creates an easy trail."

"I wish Cyborg did not feel the anger to leave the Tower," Starfire said. "I am as worried as a K'nordiak Kobla'an looking for her Garda'aluuk in the muddied pits of Avanz'kal."

"He should have stayed at the Tower when we fought Mumbo," Raven said.

"Monickus Acquiris!" Mumbo yelled from behind a building, hacking into several ATM machines. Mumbo turned his head at the Titans. He pulled off his hat, sucking thousands of dollars into his hat. "Sorry kids, no autographs."

"Teen Titans!" Robin shouted, "Go!"

Mumbo ran into a dead end alleyway and sank through the bricks, disappearing to the other side. Gohan growled and rushed at the brick wall, punching straight through it. Beast Boy charged at the magician as a bull would, literally. Mumbo smirked and whipped around, taunting Beast Boy with a red cape. Beast Boy took the bait and charged. Mumbo flipped into the air. Beast Boy ran into a pile of bricks, causing the Titan to groan in pain. Mumbo agilely dodged a large wave of energy from Starfire and pulled a steel bouquet of flowers from his hat. "A dozen roses for the lady." Each of the roses deployed into the air like missiles, sprouting tiny warheads.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Everyone! Get out of the way!" Gohan pushed her out of the way and let his energy explode, creating a protective barrier around him and his friends. The roses exploded on impact, blowing bricks into the windows on both buildings creating the narrow alleyway. A thick layer of smoke filled the alleyway and rose into the air. Gohan's force field disappeared. Starfire's hand pulled him through the smoke and back into the chase of Mumbo.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Gohan grinned. "Thanks."

He turned to Mumbo Jumbo. "Let's go."

Robin threw his bow staff like a spear at Mumbo's head as they turned a corner. "Serpenius Morphis!" Mumbo chanted, transforming Robin's staff into a gray cobra. Mumbo laughed maniacally as he ran up a stairwell, back into the open city.

"You're not getting away!" Gohan shouted, chasing after the madman of magic.

* * *

"All my sensors say I'm fine," Cyborg said.

"They are incomplete," Fix-it said. "Please lay back so we may continue."

"I guess I'm just getting a bit nervous," Cyborg said. "How long will I be down here?"

"Repairs take a while," Fix-it said. "Besides, you belong here with your brothers anyway; why would you want to leave?"

"You have a nice place here and all, and you've been cool to me, but I can't live down here," Cyborg admitted.

"Why not?" Fix-it argued, "You will be at your most powerful, you will be among friends, you'll never let us down."

"Sunlight? Food?!" Cyborg's stomach growled. "I can't live without food!"

"When repairs are done, we'll see about that," Fix-it said.

Cyborg sat up and headed toward the sewer ladder again. "You know what? I'm feeling fine, so I'm just gonna leave. Thanks anyway-"

"Stay!" Fix-it ordered. His eyes flashed red again, startling Cyborg. The other robots surrounded Cyborg, not allowing him to leave.

"What's going on here?" Cyborg said as one small robot jumped on his arm.

The other robots raised their arms and sent bolts of electricity at Cyborg, knocking him back into the operation table. Thick, metal bars shot out from the sides of the table, trapping the Titan. "Your repairs are not complete," Fix-it said, his voice slowly losing its robotic sound. "Your biological components are holding you back, making you weak." He smirked. "Letting your friends down."

"Who are you?!" Cyborg yelled, frantically struggling to break free. Fix-it opened a metal door on the wall, revealing orange and black robotic parts. "No!" he cried. "What if I don't want them to be replaced?!"

"Then I'll go after your friends, Cyborg," Fix-it said. "No matter, your biological components will be removed momentarily, and you'll be a member of my family."

Cyborg grimaced. "Not if I can help it!"

* * *

Gohan, Raven, and Starfire flew over the building tops and after Mumbo Jumbo, who proved harder to catch after all. Mumbo powerfully leaped from building to building. Robin rode alongside them on his motorcycle and Beast Boy bounded from roof to roof as a kangaroo. Mumbo turned around and waved his wand. "Eneros Firos!" he shouted, firing several rays of white energy at the flying Titans.

"Bad move!" Gohan deflected a chi ray and dived toward Mumbo. In a swift move, he kicked the wand out of Mumbo's hand and into the air. Robin caught the wand and snapped it in half. Robin hopped off his motorcycle and grabbed a powerless Mumbo by the back of his collar. "No more tricks! Tell us where Cyborg is, now!"

Mumbo folded his arms. "Why would I tell you?"

The next thing he knew, he was looking straight down twenty stories. Gohan held him by the ankle. "You gonna talk now?" Gohan asked.

"Fine, fine! Just don't drop me! Please!" Mumbo groveled. "Look, I don't know. I broke out to rob the ATM machines!"

"You were the only one to have reason to take Cyborg," Raven said.

"Where is our friend?" Starfire asked again.

"You broke my wand, my source of power, kid!" Mumbo said, "Any spell I used shouldn't be in effect now." He took off his hat, proving his point as every single dollar from the ATM machines fell out.

"Then where is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm getting a signal from Cyborg!" Robin said, "He's underground!"

"What's he doing there?" Gohan asked.

"We're about to find out," Robin said.

"Does this mean I still have to go to jail?" Mumbo asked hopefully with a small grin.

The Titans glared at him. "No," Gohan said, "you just robbed an ATM, no problem." Gohan said.

Raven's face twitched a small grin.

"Really?" Mumbo said, despite guessing it was sarcasm. Mumbo's smile faded. "Well, at least I'll have time to learn more card tricks."

* * *

Cyborg let out a battle cry and ripped through the metal bars restraining him and rushed for the exit. Fix-it's eyes flashed red; he used telekinetic powers to block the manhole with metal. Cyborg whipped around and charged his arm cannon. "I didn't wanna have to do this, but-" His arms went slack. "But how?"

"I have disabled your defensive system until you become one of us," Fix-it said.

Cyborg charged at the doctor, but was stopped by two giant robots built from scrap metal. They lifted him into the air. Cyborg swung his legs wildly, kicking Fix-it in the face. Fix-it's face flew off his head, revealing that it was only a mask over another mask. This mask was half orange and half black, with three vertical slits on the mouth for talking. Cyborg's eyes widened. "It can't be!"

"It is time to start the surgery now, Cyborg."

* * *

The Titans hopped into the sewer. Gohan and Starfire manipulated balls of energy on their hands for light. Beast Boy held his nose. "This place reeks!"

"Probably because all of your tofu remains get flushed down here," Gohan said.

Raven let out a chuckle, shocking the other Titans. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "You made her laugh at a _poop_ joke?"

"I don't think it was a joke, Beast Boy," Raven's stoic, monotonous voice returned.

They continued through the dark, dank sewer, calling Cyborg's name. Robin grunted as he bumped into something. "I think we hit a wall; over here, Star."

Starfire shined her light toward the obstruction. "Robin, that's not a wall."

Gohan shined his light all around them. Large, bulky robots made of scrap metal surrounded them, not giving them a way out. Beast Boy chuckled nervously as the robots closed in. "Any of you guys see a guy about six and a half feet tall, dark skinned with titanium body armor and a red eye?"

More robots appeared in the darkness. Robin pulled out his bow staff. "Didn't you throw that at Mumbo?" Gohan asked.

"You think I'd only keep one?" Robin smirked. "Teen Titans: Go!"

Fix-it worked relentlessly on Cyborg. He unscrewed a bolt on Cyborg's face armor and lowered the orange and black mask. "Don't do this! You'll be getting rid of who I am!"

"That's why I'm rebooting your memory," Fix-it said, placing the new armor on Cyborg's face. He pressed his finger to Cyborg's forehead. It drilled through the mask and attached itself to Cyborg's head.

"Please! Let me go!" Fix-it's finger pierced Cyborg's skin. "Somebody! Help me!"

All of Cyborg's memories played inside his head. Fix-it recoiled, drawing his hand back. "You'll be harder to change than I thought."

Cyborg gathered all of his strength and broke through more of the steel restraint bars. He hopped off of the table and charged toward Fix-it, swinging wildly. A red and yellow batarang whizzed past Cyborg and Fix-it's heads. "Slade!" Cyborg's friend yelled, rushing to clash with the mysterious criminal.

"Robin?" The other Titans brushed past Cyborg. Cyborg noticed the scratches and bruises on the Titans. "Looks like Fix-it didn't make it easy for you guys."

Gohan and Robin swung wildly at Fix-it's real alias, Slade, surprised at his agility. Slade sent a knee strike into Gohan's stomach and punched Robin in the throat, sending the two teens barreling back. _So fast!_ Gohan thought, rolling to his feet. Starfire sent a wave of energy at Slade. Slade held his hand out, catching the wave and reversing it back at Starfire. Starfire dodged and fired a second wave, only to have Slade bounce it back. Raven and Beast Boy proved no match for Slade. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and threw a fist at Slade. Slade caught the punch and flipped Beast Boy over his shoulder. Slade leaned left and right, dodging a flurry of attacks from Raven, not even having to move his feet. Slade punched Raven in the cheek. Raven could feel the bruise already swelling up as her vision shook from the force. Slade kicked her in the ribs, knocking Raven to the ground. Slade looked around at the Titans. "Pitiful. I expected better from you especially, Raven."

And in an instant, he disappeared. "He's getting away!" Beast Boy said.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan exclaimed, blasting through the sewer. "Not if I can help it!"

Gohan grabbed Robin and Cyborg, carrying them out of the sewer. Slade stood on top of a building fifty feet away. He nodded to them and disappeared again. Cyborg jumped out of the sewer hole, followed by Raven and Starfire. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Robin asked Cyborg.

Cyborg pounded his fists together. "More than ever."

Gohan closed his eyes, tracking Slade's chi signature. An image of the news report where he first saw Slade flashed through his mind. He zoomed in on his father's _kanji _in his memory. "You've got a lot to answer for, Slade!"


End file.
